Ilusão: Parte III
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: Não havia mais tempo para perder com intrigas quando os objetivos infernais passam a perder seu propósito, Livia pensou. O caminho para o poder passa a ser ansiado por todos aqueles que vêem a decadência próxima do soberano infernal, Mundus.
1. Disclaimer

**ILUSÃO PARTE III

* * *

**

**Sinopse:** _"Ela sabia que o único motivo de ainda estar viva, mesmo que agonizando, fora o fato de ter sido ferida por um mestiço. A espada era de Sparda, mas o sangue que corria nas veias de seu possuidor não era demoníaco. Talvez... Se estivesse em outras mãos mais ávidas por poder, Livia não teria a mesma chance."_

Não havia mais tempo para perder com intrigas quando os objetivos infernais passam a perder seu propósito. O caminho para o poder passa a ser ansiada por todos aqueles que vêem a decadência próxima do soberano infernal.

* * *

**Notas: **

- Vergil/Dante/Sparda e os nomes que todos vocês conhecem pertencem à Capcom;

- Os demais personagens são todinhos meus;

- Fic que terminará a trilogia "Ilusão" e será centralizada principalmente no Inferno com todo o seu caos. Ou seja, encontrarão um clima mais mórbido nesta fic que nas demais.

- Reviews são bem-vindos e deixam uma escritora feliz *.*

* * *

**Avisos:**

Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura


	2. Capítulo I  O Poder de Sparda

**CAPÍTULO I – O PODER DE SPARDA

* * *

**

A roupa que havia usado enquanto ainda fingia ser humana estava manchada do sangue que ainda brotava em abundância. O corte em seu peito era profundo e todo seu corpo latejava de dor. A dor em ser atingida pela espada do traidor.

* * *

_- Livia, admita! Vocês todos não conseguirão o que tanto desejam!_

_A voz de Sparda ecoava pela planície. Seu rosto parecia impasse e cruel. Os cabelos brancos e lisos estavam jogados para trás e seus olhos de azul claríssimo cintilavam o ódio que sentia daqueles seres. Atrás de si dezenas de demônios, que decidiram partir ao seu lado, permaneciam em guarda e atentos aos presentes à sua frente. Sparda mantinha-se imponente com sua espada conhecida por nunca ter perdido uma batalha e vestido com a armadura negra conhecida por todos ali presentes. _

_A mulher que permanecia a poucos metros de si era Livia. A aliada, apesar dos diferentes modos de agir, que agora se tornara inimiga. Ela também se vestia com armadura e um elmo que lhe deixava pouco a vista de seu belo rosto. Estava preparada para a batalha contra o antigo general demoníaco. _

_- Sparda... Por que nos trair para ficar ao lado de humanos? – Livia perguntou ironicamente. – Você entende que não vencerá esta luta? Humanos devem permanecer escravos e você sabe disso!_

_- Eu nunca concordei com essa idéia._

_- Você não é igual eles. Desista antes que seja tarde demais._

_- Posso ter derramado sangue pelos demônios e cometido atrocidades, mas eu não sou igual a você._

_Livia riu e olhou para seus iguais._

_- Veem? Ele deve morrer! Não há espaço para ele e seus lacaios no inferno!_

_Centenas de demônios que a acompanhavam gritaram em polvorosa. Livia sorriu ao perceber que seu exército a apoiava. Ela olhou para seu lado e acenou para o demônio de asas celestiais, Hati, que logo abriu as mesmas e voou para longe com uma lança em punhos. Sparda olhou para o céu negro e percebeu Hati desaparecer pelo profundo vale atrás das tropas._

_- Com medo de perder somente com estes demônios?_

_- Sparda... Você tinha tudo aqui, mas lá não há nada que lhe o saciará. Você é um demônio, não se esqueça. Eles sempre o verão como tal, mesmo que o ajudem e se torne um mito, sempre será a aberração – ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e pegando sua espada._

_Sparda já se colocava em oposição de defensiva e esperou que a mulher deferisse o primeiro golpe. O demônio sabia que aquela batalha selaria seu destino uma vez por todas, mas ele esperava por aquilo avidamente. O que mais desejava naquele instante era derrotar seus iguais e selá-los, uma vez por todas no inferno que habitavam.

* * *

_

Na planície fria do inferno, Livia ferida, caminhava fracamente. Ela sentia estar longe de sua fortaleza e temia sucumbir ali, como um simples demônio inferior. Buscou abrigo em uma caverna e sentou-se em seu chão gelado de pedra escura. Olhou para a ferida que não cicatrizava e gemeu de dor ao tocá-la. Era como seu sangue se lembrasse das palavras de maldição de Sparda e do ódio em que fora atingida pelo general.

Sussurrando um mantra conseguiu fazer com que uma das pedras se desmanchasse e que dela saísse um liquido oleoso e de aroma forte, a qual usou como curativo em sua ferida. Pelo menos o solo infernal modificado pelo seu encantamento serviria para estancar seu sangue.

* * *

_Muitos dos demônios pereceram no solo da batalha e para os sobreviventes Sparda bradava para fugirem em rumo à luz. Era a única forma de escaparem antes que selasse o mundo infernal uma vez por todas. Apesar de este ser seu objetivo, ele não conseguia imaginar sua vitória sem a aniquilação de Livia, pois sabia que uma vez presos, eles buscariam suporte em um demônio forte e este demônio era ela. _

_Encontrava-se perto da luz e sabia que Livia o seguiria ali. A batalha já estava em seu fim e depois de se enfrentarem no solo, era hora de terminar com aquilo. Foi então que a viu voar em sua direção, o ódio emanando de seus olhos. Sabia que não podia esperar nem mais um minuto e que logo destruiria a ultima chance dos seres infernais de alcançarem o mundo terreno, e por este motivo voou até ela, a espada fortemente segurada em sua mão._

_Chocaram violentamente. Livia ansiava em destruí-lo e Sparda também nutria sentimento parecido. A luta final foi rápida e agressiva. Livia não poupava esforços para acaba com a vitória de Sparda e este usava sua força ao seu favor, sempre bloqueando todas as investidas da mulher. _

_Foi então que ouviram um estrondo e Sparda fechou seus olhos. Era a hora de partir, finalmente. Livia aproveitou-se do momento de descuido de Sparda e o puxou para o solo prendendo-o com uma corrente, mas Sparda não sucumbiu. Ao invés disso conjurou uma grande luz, quase celestial, que cegou momentaneamente todos os demônios presentes, menos ele. Era seu poder no ápice para impedir com que fosse derrotado por Livia. Cegada, ela perdeu o controle da situação e o perdeu de vista._

_- MOSTRE-SE! Seu fraco – gritava tentando enxergar através da estranha luz._

_Sparda aceitou o desafio e mostrou-se para Livia, mas ela não teve chance de revidar, pois somente avistava a luz alva e o vulto iluminado de Sparda. Com os sentidos enfraquecidos sentiu a invencível espada de Sparda trespassar seu peito._

_- Que por esta espada encontre somente a dor – Sparda disse num sussurro ameaçador enquanto fincava com mais força a espada na mulher._

_Ela tentou se soltar, mas suas mãos apenas alcançavam os braços fortes de Sparda que a envolviam com agressão._

_- O que você fez?_

_- Pela primeira vez fiz a coisa certa._

_Dizendo isso retirou a espada violentamente e viu Livia cair. Poderia olhar com prazer e alívio aquela cena, mas precisava terminar sua tarefa. _

_Precisava selar o inferno do mundo dos homens._

_Sentiu o urro de Hati ecoar, mas era tarde demais para o demônio alado. Sparda já se encontrava na divisa entre a escuridão e a luz.

* * *

_

Livia se lembrava nitidamente de sua derrota. Pensou que seria fadada ao esquecimento e deixaria o mundo imortal dos demônios; contudo fora salva por Hati quando não esperava mais a salvação. Mesmo que o poder de Mundus tivera a força necessária para salvá-la, ela sempre soube que a maldição de Sparda continuaria viva em sua memória e que aquela lâmina reviveria as antigas cicatrizes da batalha final.

Ela sabia que o único motivo de ainda estar viva, mesmo que agonizando, fora o fato de ter sido ferida por um mestiço. A espada era de Sparda, mas o sangue que corria nas veias de seu possuidor não era demoníaco. Talvez... Se estivesse em outras mãos mais ávidas por poder, Livia não teria a mesma chance.

Precisava chegar até sua fortaleza para conseguir finalmente recuperar-se, mas seus sentidos continuavam fracos e não tinha idéia de onde estava. Sabia que precisava enfrentar os demais demônios e a fúria de Mundus, contudo a chance de se ver sã novamente falava mais alto. Fechou os olhos e esperou que o tempo fizesse sua dor passar.


	3. Capítulo II  Fuga e Aliados

**CAPÍTULO II – FUGA E ALIADOS

* * *

**

Vergil acordou de seu transe com um sorriso no rosto, pois finalmente poderia sair de sua prisão. O poder acumulado pelo estudo e experiências como Nelo Angelo, havia lhe dado a força necessária em suas veias para escapar e buscar sua vingança contra Mundus, e acima de tudo, contra aquela que lhe aprisionara e lhe causara tanto mal: Livia.

O mestiço nunca fora desesperado e dificilmente agia sem antes pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos e por este motivo refletiu meticulosamente sobre o plano envolvendo sua fuga. Não seria difícil, pensou. Aqueles demônios que guardavam sua prisão eram fracos e antes que tentassem pedir ajuda estariam mortos. Dali, teria o tempo necessário para se fortalecer e continuar com seu plano.

Tudo que fizera até o momento fora fruto de esforço e ambição e talvez por este motivo conseguira alcançar o resultado desejado. Os demônios que o prenderam ali não imaginavam que ele ainda fosse capaz de controlar sua energia interior e despertar seu lado demoníaco, mas ele era descendente de Sparda, o grande Cavaleiro, e não falharia. Apesar do sangue humano que corria em suas veias, sempre estivera um passo a frente na direção da grandiosidade dos demônios, ao contrário do irmão. Sugaria a energia daqueles que se colocassem em seu caminho para assim vencer.

Era um passo arriscado, mas necessário para aquele que desejava avidamente escapar de sua prisão.

Apesar de sentir-se preparado para sua fuga, estava longe do necessário para vencer Mundus e sua tropa. Era este pensamento que constantemente o assombrava e que tentava inutilmente tirar de sua mente. Ele, Vergil, não perderia novamente do soberano do Inferno. Contudo, havia obstáculos e o maior deles era _Livia_.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao lembrar-se da mulher.

Ironicamente, ele não desejava matá-la. Não... Ela podia ser útil em seu plano. Sabia que estava em uma situação complicada, pois o plano envolvendo si mesmo, no caso como Nelo Angelo – o demônio fantoche de Mundus – falhara. E agora ela precisava concertar seus erros, incluindo a traição da mulher-demônio escolhida para confundir os sentimentos de Dante. Sentia que precisava interrogar Livia para conseguir respostas para sua dúvida e acima de tudo, não só fazer pagá-la pelo o que fez como também através dela conseguir poder para destruir Mundus. Era um plano arriscado, não negava, contudo era o melhor que possuía naquela situação deplorável. Teria chances de refletir melhor quando escapasse da prisão, mas por enquanto todos os caminhos levavam à Livia. Seu único problema era: como chegar até ela... Nada que, uma vez longe dali, não pudesse resolver; pensou com um sorriso no rosto.

Levantou-se de sua cama e olhou ao seu redor. Era o último dia que ficaria preso ali. Vergil era poderoso e conseguiu domar seu medo e fraqueza enquanto estivera preso. Um passo complexo e que exigiu muito de si, mas conseguira.

Suspirou profundamente e se preparou para sua fuga. Seus olhos adquiriram um tom azul translucido e, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se leve. Os cabelos descuidados pareceram voltar à tonalidade prateada e viva de antes. Sua pele tornou-se mais escura e os braços podiam confundir-se com uma armadura, pois além da cor próxima ao cinza havia vários desenhos e escamas. As mãos tornaram-se garras afiadas, negras e perigosas. Era um demônio, finalmente.

Não houve tempo para os guardas se preparem ao sentirem aquela presença poderosa e com um estrondo Vergil destrói a porta de sua prisão.

A sensação de poder era maior que qualquer coisa que já sentira antes. Já havia despertado seu lado demoníaco anteriormente, mas nada parecido com aquilo. Sentia que podia controlar todos ao seu redor. Ser maior que muitos dos demônios da chamada da elite, pois o sangue de Sparda corria violentamente em si; e eles o temeriam já que a simples visão do demônio representaria as lembranças milenares do pai que assombravam aqueles demônios.

_Todos os anos de aprendizagem não foram em vão._

Com um simples sinal destruiu os demônios presentes que apenas corriam em vão, desesperados para avisarem seus superiores. Desceu as escadas que o levariam para sua liberdade e ouviu muitos sons atrás de si, mas não queria perder seu tempo com aqueles demônios.

- Não... – disse ao repensar aquela idéia.

Eram prisioneiros, afinal de contas. O ódio por Mundus que alimentavam era colossal, assim como o seu. Muitos ali poderiam ser uteis. Voltou até o nível em que sabia existir celas habitadas e estourou todas as portas das celas. De algumas delas saíram demônios, totalizando três.

- Quem é aquele que nos liberta? – perguntou um dos demônios, assim que saiu de sua cela, com calda escamosa e corpo humano musculoso e moreno. Era alto e possuía cabelos longos e amarrados numa trança disforme. Parecia um antigo rei ou imperador, pois era imponente e altivo.

- Sou Vergil. Herdeiro de Sparda – sua voz saiu grave e poderosa.

- Há! O traidor - outro demônio que mancava e de longas unhas disse caminhando até ele.

- Eu posso matá-los, se quiser. Poderia deixá-los aqui, também. Mas nós temos um inimigo em comum.

- Mundus... – o demônio de trança disse cuspindo.

- Quem quiser, pode me acompanhar e juntos podemos destruí-lo. Aqueles que me traírem, morrerão.

- Como podemos saber que não irá nos matar depois que chegar onde deseja? – um demônio de forma feminina, com metade do corpo disforme e repleto de cicatrizes, e a outra metade tão pálida, que era possível enxergar suas veias avermelhadas, perguntou secamente.

- Podemos nos tornar inimigos, se quiser. Mas todos aqui desejam a mesma coisa. Deverão me respeitar como líder, mas eu posso usar a força de cada um.

- Eu prefiro isto à morte – o demônio mais forte de todos disse juntando-se a Vergil. – Chame-me de _Nyarlathotep*_, aquele que foi preso por possuir uma legião de seguidores no mundo humano e que usava seu exército no Oriente para causar destruição. Eu fui contra Mundus e usei minha força para derrotá-lo, mas fui preso por uma horda demoníaca liderada por Hati.

Vergil esboçou um sorriso maligno e virou-se para os dois restantes.

- Eu ficarei. Não confio em um filho de Sparda – o demônio manco disse.

A mulher por outro lado se aproximou e disse:

- Otávia. Tentei escapar do jugo de Mundus e fui queimada como castigo. Posso não ter o poder de um descendente de Sparda, mas ajudarei sua causa.

Com um aceno de sua mão viu o demônio que havia negado sua proposta queimar até desaparecer completamente. Seus gritos ainda ecoaram, mesmo depois de morto. Depois disso, virou-se e passou a caminhar, sendo seguido de perto pelos demônios libertos.

Na entrada da prisão disse:

- Não podemos seguir até Mundus, por enquanto. Precisamos de demônios capazes de neutralizar a elite, que é o único empecilho até Mundus. Os demais demônios não irão se opor à mudanças.

- Há demônios rebeldes do outro lado do inferno – Otávia disse apontando para o morro à sua esquerda.

- É possível encontrá-los?

- É de lá que vim.

- Todos nós precisamos nos fortalecer antes – Nyarlathotep disse secamente. – Passei mais tempo que desejava naquela prisão.

- Não só você, mas não podemos ficar aqui. Logo, demônios descobrirão nossa fuga e nos perseguirão.

- No outro lado teremos abrigo. Eu posso garantir.

- Se estiver mentindo para nos matar, mulher... – Nyarlathotep disse sem esconder sua desconfiança.

- Basta. Diga-me como chegar até lá. Antes preciso resolver algo.

- É perigoso chegar sozinho, mestre.

- Eu sei onde é este lugar – o demônio de pele morena disse.

- Eu não sei se posso confiar em você, Otávia. Talvez, possa chegar até seu povo em segurança, mas e quanto a nós?

- Dou minha palavra.

- A palavra de um demônio? – Vergil perguntou intrigado.

- A palavra de um demônio salvo. Eu tenho uma dívida com você.

Vergil ficou calado por alguns instantes até que disse:

- Chegarei com um exército. Aguardem-me o mais breve possível. Agora, vá.

A mulher lançou vôo e desapareceu em poucos segundos por entre a escuridão.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com ela, mestre? – Nyarlathotep perguntou.

- Não. Eu preciso de alguém forte ao meu lado.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Tenho um exército a formar e um demônio para encontrar.

* * *

Na loja _Devil May Cry_, Dante caminhava já quase recuperado de sua luta com Livia até sua mesa de bilhar destruída e dizia para a mulher de longos cabelos loiros e roupa de couro:

- Trish... Ela destruiu minha loja!

Já fazia um dia todo desde a luta e estranharam o fato de nenhum jornalista ou curioso bater em sua porta. Não sabiam o motivo, mas acreditavam que era algo relacionado à Livia. Aquela mulher sabia muito bem o que fazia.

Trish o olhou tristemente e disse:

- O pior que eu terei trabalho também, não é mesmo?

- O certo seria chamar Lady também! É muita coisa para duas pessoas.

- Até mesmo Nero podia ajudar. Isso vai demorar anos... – reclamou olhando o local destruído.

- Trish? – perguntou repentinamente.

- Sim?

- Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você.

- Pensei que já tivesse deixado claro que já o tinha perdoado.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu realmente fui um canalha.

Trish meramente sorriu para o mestiço, que realmente havia ficado chateado com tudo aquilo. Mas ele realmente não tivera culpa, Trish pensou.

Dante suspirou e caminhou até o sofá também em pedaços.

- Dante? Não pode descansar agora! – Trish reclamou para o mestiço que meramente fez um sinal obsceno para a loira e sentou-se.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo despenteado e disse:

- Como eu queria ter matado aquela vadia!

- Terá outras oportunidades, acredito.

Dante colocou as mãos em sua perna ainda machucada e disse reclamando:

- Olha o estrago que ela fez na minha calça!

- A calça é o menor dos problemas.

- Ela também te deu um banho! – riu lembrando-se que Trish também sofrera para derrotar Livia.

Trish fingiu não ouvir aquilo e disse mais séria:

- Pensei que estaria chateado.

- Por que estaria?

- Por que ela te enganou.

- Não estou feliz – disse fechando a cara. – Mas sabe qual é meu lema, Trish. Se me importar com todos os demônios que aparecem para destruir minha vida eu já teria surtado!

- Você está certo.

- Merda! Por isso ela era tão boa na cama.

- Isso foi totalmente desnecessário, Dante.

- Ficou com ciúmes? Se quiser eu posso... – parou antes de completar a frase e colocou a mão na cabeça.

- O que foi? – Trish perguntou preocupada. Talvez Dante ainda precisasse se recuperar totalmente da luta com Livia e seu demônio mascote.

- Senti uma pontada na cabeça. Uow! De novo! Que merda é essa!

- Dante... Talvez seja melhor você descansar.

- Não seja exagerada, Trish.

Quando foi se levantar sentiu outra pontada, desta vez mais forte e teve certeza que havia visto o vulto de um demônio caminhar em sua direção. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, não havia mais nada. Ficou parado por alguns instantes olhando o local onde tivera a visão, até que a voz de Trish o despertou.

- Dante? O que você está olhando? É só uma parede...

- Sim... É só uma parede. Droga.

- Deve ser efeito da luta.

- Duvido. Se eu contar o que acho vai pensar que estou ficando louco – respondeu voltando a se sentar.

- Tente – Trish disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços, pronta para ouvir qualquer loucura.

- Senti como se fosse meu irmão. Loucura, não acha?

- São gêmeos.

- Eu sei – Dante falou entediado. – Não seja óbvia, Trish.

- O que quis dizer é que estão ligados – Trish suspirou e disse lentamente. – Isso significa algo.

- Olhe. A louca, mas gostosa, da Livia disse que meu irmão estava vivo.

- Jura?

- Sim... Eu não quis acreditar, mas agora, com essa sensação de que ele está presente. Foi muito real, Trish...

- Depois de Nelo... Será que ele sobreviveu?

- Sinceramente, Trish... Eu começo a acreditar que sim.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Eu vou descobrir. Afinal de contas, minha luta com Livia não terminou, não é mesmo? – piscou para Trish enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu escritório destruído, deixando a loira mais intrigada que nunca com o que o mestiço faria.

* * *

* _Nyarlathotep é uma entidade maligna da mitologia de Cthulhu criado por Lovecraft. Foi uma forma de homenageá-lo criando esse demônio._


	4. Capítulo III  A Proposta de Vergil

**CAPÍTULO III – A PROPOSTA DE VERGIL

* * *

**

Sobrevoavam planícies e vales infernais por horas até que Nyarlathotep decidiu dirigir sua palavra à Vergil:

- Por quem procura?

- O demônio que me aprisionou.

- Será difícil encontrá-lo. O inferno é extenso e não há maneiras precisas de sentir sua energia.

- Ela está fraca, eu posso sentir, e longe de seus iguais. Sei que estou seguindo a trilha certa.

- O que irá fazer quando encontrá-la?

- Você verá – Vergil respondeu secamente dando por encerrado o assunto.

Nyarlathotep continuou o encarando, mas nada disse. Sabia que precisava da companhia daquele demônio peculiar, mas desconhecia suas reais intenções. Não era somente atrás de Mundus que estava, mas o que desejava era um mistério. Era forte, isso não podia negar e seria, caso fosse necessário, um bom aliado para se ter uma frente de batalha.

Depois de vários minutos, Vergil paralisou-se e deu um mergulho em direção ao solo. Nyarlathotep fez o mesmo, cada vez mais ávido por respostas.

Assim que pousou voltou a sua forma humana e Nyarlathotep pode perceber que preservava o porte altivo, mesmo que sua roupa estivesse em farrapos e os cabelos caídos desgrenhados pelo rosto.

Vergil caminhou mais alguns metros até pular para uma cavidade mais abaixo que se assemelhava a uma caverna. Andou pelas pedras disformes e parou abruptamente ao sentir sua presença se intensificar. Mesmo enfraquecida, a força daquela mulher era colossal.

- Este demônio, não é qualquer um... Posso sentir – o demônio de longa trança disse sério.

- É porque sua origem é nobre. Pertence à elite.

- Elite? – Nyarlathotep disse crispando os lábios como um animal arisco. – O que quer com essa laia? Eles irão matá-lo assim que tiverem a chance.

- Se tem medo, pode esperar.

- Quem é ela? Livia? Perséfone? Ale...

- Livia – Vergil o interrompeu e pela primeira vez olhou em seus olhos. – Você faz muitas perguntas.

- Livia debilitada? Há! – soltou uma risada. – Se for verdade, o conselho terá grandes problemas. Aquela mulher é o centro deles, depois que Sparda... Fugiu – completou com um sorriso malicioso para provocar o novo demônio.

- É por isso que ela é necessária.

Dito isso, Vergil voltou a caminhar. Depois de alguns minutos parou e olhou para a mulher sentada entre duas rochas. Juntos seguiram até lá.

* * *

Livia olhava aqueles dois pontos distantes se aproximarem e percebeu que a energia demoníaca que sentia não era de nenhum de seus companheiros. A ferida ainda estava aberta, mas já lhe causava menos dores e a vertigem acabara, contudo, continuava fraca. Se aqueles demônios que se aproximassem fossem tão fortes quanto seu instinto lhe dizia, não teria chances para uma luta direta. Olhou atentamente para os homens que se aproximavam. Um era alto e moreno, com longos cabelos presos em uma trança, mas Livia não o conhecia. O outro era tão alto quanto o seu companheiro, mas a pele clara e os cabelos prateados revelavam alguém que Livia conhecia.

Seus olhos lhe pregavam peças, ou era Vergil que se aproximava?

Não era possível, pois não sentia a presença de um mestiço e sim, de dois demônios.

_A não ser que..._

Livia soltou uma risada pesarosa ao ver nitidamente Vergil se aproximar.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que meus olhos me mostram – ela disse pausadamente.

Vergil notou que a mulher usava roupas humanas rasgadas e repletas de sangue, bem diferentes do que já a vira usar. Segurava a ferida em sua barriga e parecia cansada e profundamente machucada, mas conservava o ar arrogante e belicoso.

- Está longe de seus iguais, Livia.

- Acha que não sei? Não me diga que veio aqui me salvar? – soltou uma risada sarcástica.

Vergil se aproximou mais da mulher e disse:

- É prazeroso vê-la desta forma. Sempre quis assistir sua queda e aqui estamos nós... Depois de tanto tempo preso.

- Sim, mas não é mais um mestiço, não é mesmo? Posso estar ferida, mas senti a presença de dois demônios. Você vive me surpreendendo, Vergil.

- Deveria ter me matado quando teve a chance, Livia.

- Nós dois sabemos que eu não faria isso. Mas diga-me, como foi que conseguiu controlar a energia demoníaca restante em si e transformar-se em demônio?

- Estive aguardando a hora exata para isso. Foi um processo doloroso, mas satisfatório.

- Eu posso sentir que está forte... Esse sangue em você é realmente o sangue de seu pai. Destemido como tal... – respondeu maliciosamente.

- Eu posso matá-la se quiser. Por que não está implorando por sua vida.

- Eu sei que está aqui porque depende de mim, Vergil. Não pode me matar e não consegue me controlar... O que quer fazer então?

- Conversar.

Livia olhou pela primeira vez para o demônio atrás de Vergil e disse secamente:

- Quem é ele?

- Um demônio que decidiu me seguir.

- Você o tirou da prisão? – Livia riu. – Bem, eu não confio nele. Se quiser falar, vai ter que pedir para o _lacaio _sair.

- Você não está na posição de pedir nada.

- Nós temos muito a conversar, filho de Sparda. Ou o manda passear ou nada feito.

Vergil a encarou por alguns instantes antes de se virar para Nyarlathotep e dizer que saísse. Livia esboçou um sorriso satisfatório e passou a analisar o novo demônio maliciosamente enquanto o via caminhar para perto de si.

- Então quer dizer que esperou o momento certo para sair da prisão? Muito inteligente.

- Eu sempre tive paciência e apesar da demora, eu sabia que meu momento viria.

Livia manteve-se forte, apesar da dor se intensificar, mas Vergil pareceu ter notado.

- O que poderia ter feito a grande Livia cair?

- Esse será meu segredinho – falou sarcasticamente. – Mas eu não caí, Vergil. Por que se isto tivesse ocorrido você não estaria aqui. Lembra-se que lhe disse que voltaria a nos ajudar e não forçaria nada? Parece que estava certa. Para quem dizia não fazer tratos com demônios...

- Eu não disse que faria tratos com _você_.

- Não quer me matar também.

- Você irá sofrer por ter me feito de prisioneiro. Provará um pouco de seu veneno e saberá como é ser humilhada por outra pessoa.

- E depois fará o quê? Precisa de mim, Vergil! Admita logo!

- Talvez, mas até descobrir você não ficará impune.

Livia soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Quando aquela mulher se sentiria acossada por algo? Estava fraca e ferida com um corte profundo no peito, mas continuava o olhando com seu ar de superioridade e desprezo. Havia algo nela que o atraia mais que gostaria de admitir; talvez este fosse seu efeito nas pessoas que a conheciam: o de provocar os instintos mais íntimos e sórdidos.

- Fala isso porque estou em desvantagem. Em outra situação duvido que me provocaria assim.

- Onde está Yamato?

A espada de feitio oriental de Vergil. Livia riu prazerosamente e disse:

- Está quebrada. Se soubesse que sairia da prisão não teria feito isso.

- O que você fez?

- Eu a quebrei e joguei seus pedaços no mundo humano, por ordem de Mundus. Se tiver sorte ela foi forjada novamente, mas por mãos humanas, suponho... Que pena.

Vergil ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e puxou seus cabelos para trás com violência.

- Pelo seu bem espero que não tenha feito isso.

- Quanto ódio por uma simples espada.

- Não era uma simples espada e você sabe.

- Somente um presente de Sparda – disse com frieza.

- Não me provoque mais, Livia... A lâmina que te perfurou era poderosa – falou com olhar cruel enquanto sua mão deslizava até perto da ferida da mulher. - Por que não grita de dor? Nenhum de seus companheiros poderá te ouvir.

- Você realmente acha que conhece a dor? Eu entendo seu rancor e desejo de vingança, já que me lembro que em nosso primeiro encontro eu lhe deixei _realmente_ ferido.

- Não vou deixar você se recuperar, por enquanto. Preciso de você fraca assim até decidir se permito que retorne.

Livia riu. Não parecia se importar que Vergil estivesse sob o controle da situação.

- Suponho que queira matar Mundus e ficar em seu lugar.

- Está com medo de como será recebida quando voltar?

- Você tem três escolhas, Vergil. Pode me salvar e fazer um acordo comigo, me matar ou me deixar aqui. Se me deixar aqui, contudo, eu retornarei até Mundus e posso te garantir que farei de tudo para destruí-lo.

Vergil continuou calado. Ela passou a mão pelo peito de Vergil e continuou:

- E nós dois sabemos que não tem coragem de matar.

- Talvez esteja certa – respondeu apertando seu rosto.

Depois se ergueu e antes que Livia dissesse alguma coisa, a atingiu com um chicote que acabara de conjurar. A mulher caiu para o lado, impossibilitada de se defender, e disse rindo:

- Oh, claro. Quer brincar...

Vergil a atacou novamente, mas desta vez Livia segurou o chicote com uma das mãos.

- Precisa aprender muito, _demônio_.

Pela primeira vez, Livia se levantou e Vergil pode ver com mais clareza o corte profundo na altura dos seios onde a blusa havia se rasgado. Ele deduziu que a mulher utilizava o máximo de sua força para manter-se estável, mas Vergil não se sentiu ameaçado pela sua presença desta vez.

- Pode ser um demônio agora, mas precisa de muito mais para me enfrentar, filho de Sparda – com um movimento das mãos desmanchou o chicote que ainda segurava.

Seus olhos pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade e, por alguns instantes, Vergil sentiu o ar ao seu redor torna-se mais denso. Antes que ela pudesse tentar qualquer coisa para escapar de Vergil, ele a prensou na parece de rochas e disse:

- Acho que se esqueceu que já perdeu de Sparda antes e acaba de retornar de uma derrota na Terra. Você não está em posição favorável.

- Você parece tanto com seu pai! – riu maliciosamente. - Eu já estive numa situação parecida com Sparda. Quer saber como terminou?

- Já sei o que fazer com você – Vergil disse com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

Livia permaneceu calada, apenas esperando o que Vergil iria dizer:

- Você vem conosco. Quero ver se vai continuar com esse olhar superior ao chegar aonde em nosso destino.

- Que seria?

- Nós vamos visitar os rebeldes e você será minha prisioneira.

Ele se desvencilhou de Livia e analisou seu rosto; pensou ter visto um olhar de ódio e choque, mas logo voltou a olhá-lo com seu jeito imperturbável.

Vergil precisava de muita concentração para seu próximo ato. Iria aprisionar Livia e mantê-la afastada de uma possível fuga até chegarem à terra dos rebeldes. Quando estava prestes a iniciar um mantra Livia pulou em sua direção e disse:

- Eles vão te matar antes que pense em falar qualquer coisa, seu tolo!

Vergil, pois a mulher estava enfraquecida, não teve dificuldades em empurrá-la na direção da parede e erguendo-se com agilidade lançou várias lanças que perfuraram Livia. Ela tentou se esquivar, mas era tarde demais. Fora imobilizada.

- Se eles tentarem te matar, eu não vou salvá-lo – disse ironicamente.

- Você está com medo, Livia. Diga logo.

Livia ainda tentava se soltar enquanto via o novo demônio criar várias correntes com o próprio solo infernal. Via vários pedaços de rocha triturada subirem em sua direção e depois de alguns instantes, Vergil lançou as correntes na direção de Livia que foi presa pelas pernas, mãos e pescoço.

- Muito inteligente. Essa corrente não vai me manter por muito tempo. Espero que tenha outra idéia melhor depois que me recuperar.

- Não pretendo vê-la presa por muito tempo, Livia. Mas até lá, você será minha escrava.

Com um aceno de mão as várias lanças que havia jogado desapareceram e ergue Livia do chão com violência. Ela manteve-se presa e olhava-o como um animal arisco, prestes a atacá-lo na menor chance que surgisse.

- Não parece poderosa o suficiente agora – Vergil caminhou até a mulher e disse levantando o seu rosto em sua direção. – Vamos caminhar, Livia. Será que consegue? – riu sarcasticamente enquanto se afastava, percebeu que a mulher o encarava sem esconder seu ódio.

_Finalmente a situação havia se invertido._


	5. Capítulo IV  O Rancor

**CAPÍTULO IV – O RANCOR

* * *

**

Ao chegarem aonde Nyarlathotep se encontrava, Vergil percebeu que o demônio olhava Livia sem esconder sua aversão. Ele sabia o motivo daquilo e não o recriminava, afinal de contas, Livia era não só o braço direito de Mundus, como também era poderosa o suficiente para causar a dor a qualquer demônio. Contudo, hoje ela estava em uma situação bem diferente do que se acostumara. Vergil não a temia mais e a vendo presa daquela forma não deixava de se sentir onipotente.

Nyarlathotep parecia não acreditar que Livia pudesse ser domada e disse ao ver ambos se aproximarem:

- Posso acreditar no que meus olhos vêem?

- Ela não irá causar problemas, por enquanto.

Livia os encarou com seu ódio apenas aumentando e disse ironicamente:

- Que bom que sabe que não pode me manter assim, Vergil.

Vergil a puxou pela corrente perto o suficiente de seu rosto e disse:

- Algo me diz que você está adorando isso.

- Ser sua prisioneira? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – É uma posição que não estou acostumada, mas não posso negar que há algo excitante nisso tudo. Afinal de contas – ela passou uma das mãos presas no peito do homem. – Nós dois sabemos que você me quer viva.

- Quieta, Livia – ele a empurrou para o lado e recomeçou a andar, puxando sempre a corrente que prendia a mulher.

- Ela vai nos causar problemas quando chegarmos – Nyarlathotep disse olhando para trás.

- Não se eles estiverem interessados em minha proposta. Por que teme? Não há nada fora do controle.

- Por que eu conheço esses demônios, como ela... Hati – completou com aversão. – Aquele demônio me perseguiu desde o momento em que sai do inferno.

- Então é você? – Livia disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Sabia que conhecia sua descrição de algum lugar... Não lembro o nome, infelizmente.

Nyarlathotep virou-se na direção de Livia e disse:

- Então Hati deve ter comentado como demorou em me prender.

- Como se isso realmente importasse, não é mesmo? Pois ele tirou você de sua recreação na Terra.

O demônio ameaçou atacar Livia, mas foi repreendido por Vergil que disse:

- Nyarlathotep, não vamos perder tempo com isso.

Ele não disse nada e voltou a caminhar até Vergil. Juntos eles seguiram para a planície acima deles. Chegando ao topo, Vergil falou:

- Eu tenho mais uma coisa para fazer antes de partirmos – suspirou profundamente. – Sinto que estamos perto de um dos lagos que abrigam condenados.

- Talvez – Livia respondeu friamente.

- Você vai me levar até lá, Livia.

- Por que não vai por você mesmo, já que está tão poderoso assim...

- Não quero perder meu tempo porque você sabe muito bem aonde eles habitam.

- O que quer fazer nesse lugar? Nem mesmo nós, demônios, visitamos esses locais.

- Não faça perguntas. Ande.

Livia passou do lado de Vergil e disse:

- Eu espero uma recompensa por tudo isso, depois.

Começou a caminhar na direção norte até que Vergil sentiu a presença de inúmeras almas desesperadas. Era onde precisava chegar. Havia muitos locais como aqueles. Locais onde almas expulsas até mesmo de pagarem por seus pecados, ignoradas mesmo por demônios, vagavam em constante lamento dentro de lagos profundos espalhados pelo inferno. Para essas almas fora negado a redenção como também fora negado um espaço no inferno. Mas Vergil sabia o que fazer.

Ao se aproximarem do grande lago, Livia disse com desdém:

- Aqui está. Sinceramente não sei qual seria a utilidade dessas almas. Nem mesmo no Inferno foram aceitas.

- Vocês são tão limitados.

- Há um motivo para estarem aí, Vergil. Elas traíram a luz, mas não tem nenhuma utilidade para nós.

- Claro... Se não interessa o mundo da luz, por que interessaria vocês? - Nyarlathotep perguntou sarcástico.

- Você viveu tempo demais com humanos, suponho. Esqueceu que existem regras entre demônios e anjos, desde o dia que eles perderam – Livia respondeu com seu ar pomposo de costume.

Vergil chegou mais perto da beirada do lago e voltou a sua forma demoníaca, sem muito esforço, deixando Livia intrigada com a transformação.

"_Desde quando ele podia controlar sua energia daquela forma?" _foi o pensamento de Livia.

Ela tentou se soltar da corrente em seu pescoço, mas percebeu que Vergil continuava a segurar a ponta de metal, o que a impedia de ir muito longe. Ficou parada, junto a Nyarlathotep, aguardando o plano de Vergil criar forma.

Erguendo uma das mãos de forma altiva e recitando um mantra conhecido por Livia como _ressuscitador de almas_, a água do lago ergueu-se acima de suas cabeças. Logo, o grito das almas tornou-se cada vez mais alto, quase ensurdecedor e olhando para baixo, podia-se ver o chão de lodo esverdeado.

Uma massa de espectros acinzentada e sem forma completamente humana surgiu entre as águas do lago e disse em uníssono:

- Quem nos desperta da dor?

- Eu posso deixá-los aqui ou aprisionar sua força e quando necessário lutarão ao meu lado.

- Aprisionar? – a voz ecoou ameaçadoramente.

- Não posso levar um exército onde quer que vá. Mas se considerem livres do sofrimento se aceitarem minha proposta.

- E quem é você?

- Vergil.

- O que pretende fazer com nossa energia?

- Destruir Mundus.

Houve um grito de ódio que fez tremer as águas ainda sob comando de Vergil.

- Talvez tivemos sorte em lhe encontrar. Mas, garanto que com nossa ajuda você terá mais sorte ainda na batalha. Somos condenados ao esquecimento, contudo nossa alma já imortal é cruel e amargurada.

- Irão aceitar minha proposta?

- Nos libertará do esquecimento quando for necessário?

Houve um minuto de silêncio e Livia disse:

- Eles não são confiáveis! Matariam você se tentasse...

Vergil, com um movimento das mãos, forçou mais a corrente em volta de seu pescoço e Livia caiu no chão tentando respirar.

- Eu lhe disse para ficar quieta, escrava.

Livia o olhou com um brilho feroz nos olhos, mas permaneceu calada.

As almas disseram:

- Qual é sua palavra, grande Vergil?

- Sim. Eu os liberto quando _eu_ achar necessário.

- Devemos confiar em um demônio?

- Podem permanecer aqui... Eternamente.

Gargalham em uníssono.

- Talvez esteja certo. Nossa força e ódio são seus... Mas senão se mostrar apto nós o desafiaremos.

Houve um estrondo e Vergil sentiu diversas lanças perfurarem seu corpo, mesmo que nada tivesse passado por ele. Viu algo brilhante surgir na sua frente e tocou o que parecia ser uma lâmina; ao fazer isso a água caiu assustadoramente no lago e fez-se silêncio. Vergil tomou a espada à sua frente com inscrições em uma língua antiga e há tempos esquecidas e leu seu entalhe. Dizia:

_O Rancor lhe guiará pelo caminho obscuro._

A espada era longa e curva, com gume apenas de um lado o que fez Vergil lembrar-se de Yamato. Colocou a nova aquisição na bainha roubada de sua antiga prisão e olhou para seu peito, onde havia sentido milhares de lâminas o perfurarem. Nada mudara, mas sentiu que almas gritavam dentro de si. Olhou para os demônios que o acompanhavam e disse:

- Agora podemos ir até os rebeldes.

* * *

A única que Trish escutou atrás de si foi um barulho de corpo caindo. Ergueu a sobrancelhas e deparou-se com Dante que havia despencado de sua cadeira e agora pulava surpreso com a Rebellion em suas mãos.

- Dante, você está _realmente_ bem? – Trish perguntou ainda sem se levantar do sofá. Ela lia entediada uma revista e ao ver Dante ainda olhando o vazio com a espada em punhos, continuou:

- Não tente atacar a sua mesa Dante, ela não morde.

- Vai à merda, Trish! Eu tive um sonho estranho com meu irmão.

- Dante, tente se controlar. Não preciso ouvir de seus desejos reprimidos.

- Não é nada disso – Dante respondeu com cara de poucos amigos pela frase maliciosa da mulher.

Caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Olhou ao seu redor ainda irritado que sua casa e escritório continuavam em péssimas condições. Teriam muito trabalho pela frente.

- Eu sonhei que meu irmão havia despertado alguma coisa muito poderosa. Não sei o quê. Foi estranho – completou cansado.

- Pesadelos, Dante? – perguntou intrigada.

- Qual o problema? – Dante retrucou pensando que ouviria mais uma piada de Trish.

- Não me entenda mal, é que isso é raro entre mestiços.

- Eu sei disso, Trish. Na verdade, a última vez que tive algo parecido foi quando era pequeno e achei que Vergil tivesse morrido.

- O que você viu agora?

- Nada útil. Vi meu irmão controlando algo muito poderoso. Depois pegou uma espada e disse algo e alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Muito especifico esse seu sonho – Trish disse zombando Dante.

- Trish, isso é sério.

- Claro que é. Mas o problema é que o que podemos fazer?

- O problema é: o que meu irmão está aprontando.

- Tem medo do que pode acontecer com ele?

- Não com ele. Com as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Dante... Você precisa ficar de olho na freqüência desses sonhos. Eu queria ajudar, mas não tenho idéia do que podemos fazer. Enquanto pensa em algo, eu vou buscar a Lady, certo?

Dante ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e disse:

- Lady voltou quando?

- Ela vai chegar hoje. Talvez juntas possamos em algo, porque você é uma negação nessas coisas... – disse caminhando até a porta.

- Faça um favor para nós dois e nos poupe de drama quando ela chegar e vir o escritório ainda assim.

- O que quer que eu faça? – Trish perguntou intrigada colocando os óculos escuros.

- Conte para ela a história toda.

- Eu? Ótimo, Dante!

Ele piscou para a mulher e deitou-se no sofá.

- Quando chegarem me acordem.

- Despejando água quente em você, de preferência.

Ele riu.

- Tente não ter pesadelos, viu? Eu não vou estar aqui para te ajudar!

Dante ficou mudo e Trish fechou a porta gargalhando, por que dessa vez conseguira calar o mestiço.


	6. Capítulo V  A Terra dos Rebeldes

**CAPÍTULO V – A TERRA DOS REBELDES

* * *

**

O demônio Nyarlathotep tentava compreender porque Vergil não matara Livia, pois era nítido que uma vez fortalecida ela fugiria e voltaria com uma força dez vezes mais poderosa que dos demônios rebeldes. Duvidava que fosse bem aceita sua presença entre aquele grupo e esperava que Vergil possuísse um bom argumento para impedir que os lideres não a destruíssem.

Não sabia há quanto tempo caminhava e descia por encostas íngremes, onde era possível ver uma assustadora escuridão logo abaixo. Depois de longa espera, Nyarlathotep disse:

- Estamos longe do reino de Mundus. Uma parte distante do Inferno onde praticamente habitam somente aqueles fiéis à Selenisa, a líder dos rebeldes. Outras criaturas vagueiam por aqui, mas todas são controladas por ela. Cuidado com o que diz, Vergil... Você trouxe algo valioso junto de si – apontou a mulher logo atrás.

- Poupe os comentários, Nyarlathotep. Eu sei o que vim fazer aqui e, caso Selenisa traga problemas, ela terá mais com o que se preocupar do que a presença de Livia.

Nyarlathotep fez um sinal de aceitação e continuou a caminhar, desta vez até a entrada de uma caverna. Lá dentro, seguiu por um caminho tortuoso que desembocou numa pequena cachoeira. Ao passarem por ela, os demônios vislumbraram uma planície extensa circulada por uma extensa muralha de pedra e, não muito ao longe, a entrada do que parecia ser a fortaleza rebelde.

- É a entrada principal. Somente passam por aqui aqueles que não temem serem reprimidos, mas como espero que Otávia tenha feito sua parte...

- Ela fez – Vergil interrompeu o demônio e começou a caminhar na direção dos imponentes portões sendo seguido por Livia e Nyarlathotep.

Ao chegarem próximo o suficiente, viram uma pessoa surgir logo acima na torre e olhá-los atentamente. Vergil continuou calado apenas encarando aquela pessoa lá de cima, com vestes de guerra e cabelos brancos como o seu. Depois de alguns instantes ouviram os portões se abrirem e uma guarda composta por dez soldados surgir. Na frente deles vinha o homem que Vergil vira logo acima. Usava uma armadura negra com detalhes vermelhos, uma longa capa também negra, mas com detalhes em cinza e segurava uma maça pesada em sua mão. Seu cabelo, como Vergil já havia notado, era branco e longo e o deixava solto pelas costas. Contrastava nitidamente com sua pele escura e o olhar era intimidador e arrogante. Ele os olhou através de grandes e profundos olhos de um tom alaranjado e disse calmamente:

- Os demônios que minha senhora deixou entrar em nosso reino. Parece que trouxe algo para nos presentear... – disse encarando Livia presa.

- E quem seria você? – Vergil ignorou a fala do demônio e perguntou friamente.

- General Morax. Eu os levarei até nossa líder.

Vergil nada disse, mas continuou a encarar o demônio Morax sem medo. Depois de alguns instantes, Morax olhou para os demais presentes e recomeçou a caminhar imponentemente, Vergil o seguiu juntamente com Livia acorrentada e Nyarlathotep.

O lugar em que adentravam era onde habitavam todos os demônios que se diziam contrários a Mundus. Os motivos para tal rebeldia poderiam ser desde expulsões e escravidão de demônios menores ou o simples fato de já terem nascido naquela área. Muitos não eram confiáveis e estavam unidos apenas pelo ódio ao grande chefe do inferno, mas eram força bruta essencial caso houvesse uma batalha sangrenta. O que era nítido, mesmo que Vergil desconhecesse aquele ambiente, era que todos, sem exceção, eram fiéis à Selenisa, líder do grupo que crescia consideravelmente.

A área parecia se estender por vales e planícies e Vergil não conseguia enxergar o final da fronteira rebelde. Tornava-se claro que eles possuíam força e grande número, e seriam aliados pouco prováveis nessa guerra.

Várias torres se espalhavam pela região e guardas armados fitavam as novas presenças que adentravam seu território. No chão, demônios espalhados em tendas e pequenas habitações encaravam sem esconder sua desconfiança os demônios recém-chegados. Nyarlathotep não concordava com aquele passo arriscado de Vergil e tentava se controlar para não cometer qualquer tipo de estupidez naquelas terras onde não teria chance; Livia, por outro lado, pensava qual seria o momento ideal para fugir dali, já que todos conheciam sua origem, e sabia que logo estaria morta.

Caminharam longos minutos sendo escoltados pela guarda de Morax até chegarem à entrada de um pequeno castelo, também fortemente guardado. O general os encarou mais uma vez e disse:

- Não tentem fazer nada diferente aqui, estranhos. Nós não toleramos faltas.

Voltou a caminhar, subindo um pequeno lance de escadas e abrindo as portas duplas do local. Os estrangeiros se depararam com um salão repleto de mesas de ambos os lados e ao fundo o que parecia ser um trono, mesmo que fosse simples sua feitoria. Sentada estava uma mulher e ao seu lado, em pé, encontrava-se Otávia, que usava uma túnica longa e completamente fechada com capuz. Vergil voltou a olhar a mulher e percebeu de longe o motivo de ser a líder da rebelião.

Era imponente como uma rainha e seus cabelos brancos eram penteados elegantemente deixando vários fios caírem no seu ombro. Seus olhos eram de um azul frio e sem vida e olhou a chegada dos estranhos com aparente arrogância e superioridade. Usava um vestido escuro e de tecido fino e seu peito era coberto por uma reluzente armadura negra. Livia a olhava com asco, pois a visão de Selenisa a fazia se lembrar de outro demônio traidor e que tanto se assemelhava com a irmã rebelde: Aurus.

O demônio Aurus escolhera o lado de Mundus há longos séculos atrás e fora Livia que dera aquela chance ao guerreiro. Descobriram muito da organização daquele buraco chamado de reino rebelde, mas Aurus, por ser um traidor, não possuía informações detalhadas sobre aquele local tão bem administrado pela irmã. Quando o encontraram e fora trazido até Livia, o demônio deixou claro seu ódio à irmã e parecia confiável aos olhos de Mundus. Era nítido, pelas explicações de Aurus, que Selenisa não pararia até destruir toda a organização infernal. Livia sabia o suficiente para odiar aquela figura e ela sabia que era recíproco o sentimento. Ali, Livia era alguém que todos desejam destruir e usar sua morte como forma de mostrar que Mundus perdia poder. E era por este motivo que Livia temia por sua segurança nas terras rebeldes.

Demônios como Aurus, nascidos naquele buraco e que não aceitavam a violência de Selenisa, existiam em certo número e vendo que Mundus era o verdadeiro responsável pela expansão do inferno fugiam de seu jugo. Muitos morriam no caminho, a maioria tornava-se escrava, contudo havia aqueles que conseguiam alcançar o outro lado e contavam pequenos detalhes sobre a rebelião. Coisas pequenas, mas úteis. Entretanto, o que os impedia de destruí-los era o fato de que havia um acordo entre Mundus e os antigos rebeldes, antepassados de Selenisa. Nenhum atacaria o outro até que fosse provado que havia ameaças reais. Era um trato, pois Mundus expulsara uma minoria rebelde e estes decidiram criar outra forma de poder afastada o suficiente do jugo do Príncipe. Ele não se importava com seus atos, mesmo porque sempre foram limitados, apesar da insistência de Livia e de outros demônios do conselho para que deixasse de pensar naquela maneira.

E aqui estamos nós, Livia pensou. Se eles tivessem sido destruídos, nada disso estaria ocorrendo e sua hegemonia seria total.

Selenisa não disfarçou seu prazer ao ver Livia se aproximando e por alguns instantes ignorou a presença dos demais, apenas apreciando a mulher naquela situação submissa.

- Olhe só o que temos aqui... Seria um presente? – Selenisa perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Guarde suas zombarias, Selenisa. Eu nunca me curvaria a você – Livia respondeu friamente.

- Eu não estou aqui para trocar Livia. Vim aqui porque soube de seu ódio por Mundus e talvez possamos ser aliados – Vergil disse sem esconder seu descontentamento.

- Quem é você para pedir tal coisa?

- Filho de Sparda, Vergil.

- Oh... Um filho de Sparda. Pensava que ele havia deixado na terra, mestiços e não demônios.

- Eu escolhi o meu lado mais forte.

- Posso perceber isso – Selenisa respondeu friamente. – Otávia, nos disse tudo sobre você e a prisão que saiu. Sabe que eles prendem e torturam nossos rebeldes para extrair informações? Infelizmente nada conseguem... Eles torturaram Otávia, claro. Mas ela escapou por sua causa. Talvez seja justo confiar em você, estranho. Seu pai foi um rebelde em sua maneira própria, e mesmo que tenha traído todos nós, no final, ele feriu foi o orgulho de Mundus.

- Sozinho não posso derrotá-lo.

- E pensa que carregando Livia, conseguirá?

- Ela será útil.

- Ela tentará matá-lo na primeira chance e irá fugir assim que conseguir ganhar forças. Nunca confie em um demônio como ela... Não é mesmo, Livia?

- Ainda desesperada porque não conseguiu matar seu irmão, Selenisa?

- Na verdade, quem perdeu mais foi você. Afinal de contas, ele a traiu.

- Ele pagou por isso – Livia sorriu cruelmente.

- Soube que retornou. Se isso for verdade, tenho certeza que causará problemas para você, Livia. Acredito que esteja com mais medo de retornar agora.

- Ele teme mais.

- Aliás, o que aconteceu com você? Duvido que Vergil a prenderia se não estivesse ferida – apontou a roupas rasgadas de Livia. – O que a grande Livia fez de errado para estar assim?

- Não preciso comentar meus planos com você.

Selenisa riu.

- Arrogante até o final. Contudo, esclarecerei algo para você: agora está no meu reino, longe de Mundus e de seus colegas poderosos. Qualquer deslize e eu a mato. Independente de Vergil aceitar ou não.

Virou-se na direção de Vergil e continuou:

- Eu não me importo se é filho de Sparda, se fugiu de sua prisão de uma forma espetacular e que salvou uma de nossas rebeldes, você _precisa_ de mim. Vai seguir minhas regras enquanto estiver aqui e caso tenha algum problema com isso não posso fazer nada a não ser dizer que irá destruir Mundus sozinho.

- Posso estar em seu reino, grande Selenisa, mas sozinha também não tem forças para isso, não é verdade? O que a impede de destruí-lo? Admita, você também precisa de mim ao seu lado. Podemos não concordar em várias coisas, mas juntos teremos forças suficientes para acabar com a hegemonia de Mundus.

- Se estivesse sozinho, Vergil. Eu já teria aceitado sua proposta desde o início. Eu confio em Otávia e pensava que ela estivesse morta, por isso eu o agradeço. Contudo, ao seu lado está um demônio milenar e minha inimiga. Acredito que saiba o que é ter seu inimigo perto o suficiente para poder destruí-lo.

- Eu entendo seu problema. Livia é minha inimiga também. Ela me prendeu e torturou, fez com que Mundus roubasse minhas memórias e me fizesse de fantoche. Tudo para destruir meu irmão. Eu tenho tantos motivos para odiá-la quanto você. Mas eu tenho algo reservado para ela e ninguém irá passar por cima de mim para destruí-la. Fui eu quem a achei e eu serei o responsável pelo seu destino.

Selenisa o encarou por vários segundos, refletindo sobre sua fala. Livia estava ali a poucos metros de si e debilitada o suficiente para morrer em uma arena repleta de demônios sedentos por seu sangue, mas por outro lado, ela compreendia o demônio e sabia que sua ajuda seria válida. Ele era forte e poderia ser sua chance de destruir Mundus e concretizar seu plano. Apesar de Livia ser um problema sério que a impossibilitava de ver com maior clareza o futuro e de não confiar naquela figura, ela precisava rever seus conceitos até ter certeza que poderia aceitar a proposta de Vergil.

- Justo – disse finalmente. – Eu compreendo o que me diz e por isso irei lhe propor algo: fique aqui conosco e irei rever o caso de Livia. Sei que posso confiar em você, mas torna-se difícil como governante dar minha palavra final neste momento.

- Você tentará me matar, eu sei – Livia disse friamente. – Todos vocês não tem palavra.

- Em outras situações você já estaria morta, mas o argumento de Vergil é forte e é ele que me impede de matá-la. Agradeça a ele, Livia.

Selenisa não queria passar como fraca perante seus aliados e era este o maior problema que precisava resolver. Precisaria refletir sobre suas ações daqui a diante.

- Qual é sua palavra, Vergil? Ficará conosco até que o chame novamente para decidirmos o futuro de Livia?

- Sim. Tenho certeza que a razão dirá mais alto que seu ódio – Vergil respondeu friamente.

- Antes de partir, diga-me, quem é este demônio? – Selenisa perguntou repentinamente apontando o outro demônio.

- Nyarlathotep – Vergil respondeu. – Eu também o tirei da prisão e ele vem sendo meu aliado.

- Perdoe-me. Livia consegue ser o centro das atenções – disse sarcasticamente. – De qualquer forma, você não precisa nos temer, meu problema é com demônios como ela e não com aqueles que foram contras seus atos.

Selenisa se levantou elegantemente e chamou Morax com um gesto. O general caminhou até ela e escutou o que sussurrava.

- Morax irá levá-los até o local em que ficarão enquanto resolvo nossos problemas – olhou para Vergil misteriosamente. – Não se atrevam a vagar pelas terras sem minha autorização. Podem levá-los.

Morax assentiu e voltou a caminhar na direção da porta. Antes de segui-lo, Vergil disse ameaçadoramente:

- Não tente nos manter prisioneiros, Selenisa. Eu posso estar sendo paciente, mas se quiser destruo esse lugar.

- Poupe seu ódio, Vergil – respondeu friamente. – Você está em meu território e fará o que desejar.

- Veremos.

Dizendo isso se virou e seguiu Morax, antes que continuasse com a discussão infrutífera com Selenisa. Otávia continuou calada e Vergil esperava que ela fosse útil em seu plano.


	7. Capítulo VI  Seu Sangue é Também Meu

**CAPÍTULO VI – SEU SANGUE É TAMBÉM MEU

* * *

**

O demônio Morax os levou até uma construção elevada semelhante a um castelo, mas bem menor em suas proporções. Naturalmente havia guardas em seu redor e assim que Morax passou a entrada do local, virou para os visitantes e disse:

- Estão proibidos de sair daqui e caso tentem algo do gênero não chegarão muito longe.

- Obrigado pela dica, _general_ – Livia disse sarcasticamente.

- Especialmente você.

- Duvido que consiga fazer alguma coisa. Você é fraco! Eu posso sentir o cheiro da imperfeição de longe.

Morax ameaçou atacar a mulher, mas meramente disse:

- Você é a única pessoa fraca aqui, Livia.

- Temporariamente, meu querido. Não é seu caso, por que você já nasceu fraco. Pode ter metade do sangue dela em suas veias, mas isso não ajuda em nada, afinal de contas, a outra metade não é da melhor espécime.

- Então o que nos foi dito sobre você era verdade. Espero que consiga controlá-la, porque se ela tentar qualquer coisa, Selenisa irá matá-la.

- Não tente me dizer o que devo fazer – Vergil respondeu friamente.

No mesmo instante um servo magro e sem cor, de aparência doentia, apareceu e Morax virou-se para sua direção e disse:

- São os três convidados de Selenisa. Trate-os bem, mas não os deixe sair dos limites do castelo. Caso contrário pagará com sua cabeça. Eles ficarão aqui até quando Selenisa achar necessário.

Saiu assim que o servo concordou curvando sua cabeça e somente depois de ouvirem o som das grandes portas duplas se fechando é que o servo disse secamente:

- Sigam-me.

E assim o fizeram. Vergil todo o tempo desconfiado de tudo ao seu redor e procurando tecer um segundo plano, caso a aliança com Selenisa se mostrasse falha. Nyarlathotep constantemente o encarava, mas Vergil ignorou o ato, pois sabia que o demônio queria comentar o fato de achar desnecessária a estadia naquele local.

Subiram um lance de escada e o servo abriu outra porta que levava por um longo corredor velho e com tapeçaria desgastada pelo tempo. Parou na frente de uma porta e disse:

- Acredito que não há necessidade para três quartos, não é mesmo? – perguntou friamente ao olhar Livia presa.

- Não.

- Muito bem... Os únicos quartos habitáveis dessa área são estes dois – apontou o quarto de sua frente e o quarto no final do corredor. – Podem andar livremente pelo castelo, mas como já sabem, _somente_ em seu interior.

Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto ele saiu, deixando os três demônios sozinhos. Vergil ao perceber que estavam sós disse para Nyarlathotep:

- Fique com este quarto e não saia sem minha presença. Não confio em nada aqui.

- Não estaria aqui se tivesse me ouvido, Vergil – Livia falou.

Vergil prendeu com mais força o pescoço da mulher e disse dirigindo-se a Nyarlathotep novamente:

- Temos assuntos para resolver mais tarde.

Nyarlathotep concordou com a cabeça e disse abrindo a porta:

- Eu estarei aqui caso precise.

Vergil assentiu coma cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

- Não sei por que não me mandou para um calabouço ou algo do gênero, Vergil. Depois de tudo que passou...

- Quero manter você bem perto – respondeu secamente abrindo a porta do quarto em que ficariam.

- Ainda com medo do que posso fazer?

Vergil somente respondeu quando fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Você não conseguiria passar por Morax desse jeito que está.

- Por enquanto – Livia respondeu passando a mão no peito de Vergil. – Aliás, obrigado pela defesa perto de Selenisa. Você ganharia sua ajuda se me entregasse a eles, sabe?

- Por que me provoca? É você que está desfavorecida.

- Eu disse que me divertiria assim, filho de Sparda.

- Já que estamos aqui sozinhos, por que não me diz o que a feriu assim? – tocou a ferida já quase cicatrizada próxima do seio de Livia.

- Se você continuar a me pressionar, talvez eu diga – respondeu com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios enquanto passava uma das mãos pelas costas de Vergil.

O demônio ameaçou dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por alguém na porta. Ele a abriu e deparou-se com o mesmo servo de antes que segurava dois embrulhos.

- Roupas novas. Minha senhora quer que fiquem apresentáveis na próxima reunião.

Vergil pegou das mãos do homem magro o embrulho e voltou a fechar a porta no mesmo instante. Livia disse caminhando para longe de Vergil:

- Selenisa quer que fique apresentável? Que gesto nobre.

Vergil soltou a corrente que segurava, mas ela não caiu como esperado. Ficou parada no ar como se estivesse sob encantamento. Livia tentou puxá-la em sua direção, mas não conseguiu. Vergil olhou o gesto da mulher e perguntou repentinamente abrindo o primeiro embrulho:

- Qual a história do irmão de Selenisa?

- Aurus? Ele era meu amante. E nos traiu para fugir com Sparda. Simples assim – respondeu secamente.

- Ele preferiu os humanos a você? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto olhava o elegante traje azul e preto dado de presente por Selenisa para ele.

- Era um demônio cheio de dúvidas.

- Aposto que odiou quando soube que a grande Livia havia sido preterida – Vergil a provocou caminhando na direção da porta ao seu lado que levaria a um elegante banheiro.

- No final ele pagou por sua escolha. Todos pagam. Até mesmo seu pai – Livia respondeu com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Vergil nada disse até voltar para o quarto minutos mais tarde. Estava com o peito desnudo e a mesma calça que usara em sua prisão. Jogara os cabelos, agora limpos, para trás e sua aparência voltara a adquirir o tom elegante de antes. Segurava o segundo embrulho nas mãos, e parou na entrada do quarto cedido por Selenisa naquela fortaleza, para olhar a mulher a sua frente. Livia o percebeu parado e com um sorriso malicioso cruzou as pernas de forma sedutora.

- Há tempos não o via desse jeito. Lembro-me de quando apareceu no inferno. Aliás, você me lembra mais Sparda que seu irmão, apesar de serem gêmeos. Talvez seja o olhar superior herdado somente por você – havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos, mas Vergil o ignorou.

- Vocês falam de Sparda e o poder que tinha em suas mãos, mas eu posso ser melhor que ele.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso. Você provou que pode ir longe, mas não sozinho.

- Antes de sua volta eu era apenas seu prisioneiro. Mas agora se oferece para mim. Está com medo, Livia?

- Vergil, não seja trágico. Não sabe o que eu faria quando voltasse.

- Duvido que fosse algo para meu proveito.

- Por que não me solta para conversarmos?

O demônio pegou o embrulho em suas mãos e o rasgou. Eram roupas femininas.

- Parece que Selenisa não quer que fique com roupas humanas aqui.

Livia ergueu-se com um sorriso e parou quando sua corrente a impediu.

- Não posso vestir nada presa assim... – disse rasgando o resto da blusa, revelando seus seios. Começou a caminhar na direção de Vergil que permaneceu impassível.

- Aposto que está acostumada a seduzir quem você quer em troca do que deseja, não é?

- Pensa que vou fugir assim que me libertar? – ela soltou uma risadinha irônica. – Não se engane...

- Você é perigosa demais, Livia. Eu não sou fraco como um humano para cair nesse jogo e muito menos um de seus amantes – disse segurando seu pescoço com força. – No momento, eu estou no comando. Não você.

- O que vai fazer então? Ande logo, Vergil! – ela o provocou. – Eu sei que você quer isso.

- Sou eu que dito as regras aqui, Livia. Eu que a prendi e posso mantê-la assim se quiser. Você é... – disse calmamente enquanto apertava um dos seios de Livia sem se importar com a ferida – Minha escrava – completou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Livia não se importou com aquilo. Na verdade, ela estava gostando na mudança dos atos de Vergil. Desceu uma das mãos pelo peito de Vergil, mas ele a prensou na parede e segurou sua mão dizendo:

- Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu quiser, Livia. Não se precipite.

Virou-a de costas e rasgou o resto das roupas já maltrapilhas. Fitou o corpo sem imperfeições da mulher e decidiu ver até quando ela agüentaria aquela situação. Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto fez um gesto que pressionou ainda mais a corrente no pescoço e braços de Livia a fazendo gemer de dor. Ele se afastou lentamente apenas observando a cena. Ela se ajoelhou depois de alguns instantes e o encarou com brilho nos olhos. Vergil não soube decifrar se aquele olhar era de prazer misturado à dor ou apenas ódio, mas continuou com sua diversão.

Viu que seus braços estavam vermelhos e que alguns trechos da corrente entravam no braço da mulher, fazendo cair gotas de sangue pelo chão. Vergil sentou-se na cama e disse:

- Venha até aqui.

Livia o encarou e pela primeira vez percebeu que ela não gostava totalmente da situação imposta. Demorou alguns instantes até tentar se levantar, mas Vergil neste instante forçou mais a corrente em seu pescoço e disse sadicamente:

- Eu quis dizer: venha _engatinhando_.

Livia, a mulher que tanto apreciava a humilhação de outros, agora iria sentir na pele o que era aquilo.

Ela se ajoelhou novamente e começou a caminhar de quatro até ele. Parou ao se aproximar das pernas de Vergil e sentiu as mãos do homem erguer seus braços. Ele fez com que a corrente se afrouxasse e disse:

- Você falou que eu não conhecia a dor... E agora, conheço?

- Espero que não seja só seu ego que aumente, Vergil... – respondeu como se a tortura de Vergil não lhe causasse mal.

Vergil esboçou um sorriso cruel e disse:

- Um corpo tão perfeito... É uma pena que ficará uma cicatriz – soltou Livia e a observou em sua condição submissa. - Não se incomoda em saber que lembrará sempre quem a feriu?

- Você realmente quer saber quem foi o responsável por isso, não é? – Livia perguntou ainda de joelhos no chão, mas agora colocando as mãos sujas com o seu sangue nas pernas de Vergil.

O demônio nada disse. Ao invés disso, a ergueu do chão e a jogou na cama com violência. Virou a mulher de bruços e colocou-se sobre ela. Passou a língua nas costas de Livia a fazendo soltar um gemido. Depois tirou a calça que usava e a penetrou com força, o que a fez gemer mais alto. Ele a deixou imóvel por alguns instantes segurando suas mãos enquanto pressionava mais seu corpo sobre o dela, até que decidiu provocá-la: puxou os cabelos de Livia para trás e disse segurando o rosto da mulher com força em sua direção:

- Será que você é capaz de me satisfazer?

Logo em seguida se afasta e solta as correntes de Livia. Não sabia se era um ato impensado, mas decidiu arriscar as conseqüências. A primeira reação da mulher foi virar-se e admirar sua liberdade com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, depois ela encarou Vergil e disse rindo:

- Cansado de brincar de senhor com a pobre escrava?

Livia seguiu até a cabeceira da cama, onde Vergil estava apoiado, e passou seus lábios pelo peito forte do companheiro. Depois mordeu seu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo Vergil puxá-la com violência até seu rosto e beijá-la impetuosamente. Vergil parecia não notar, mas Livia estava de volta ao controle da situação e quando ela se colocou por cima do demônio, era seu ritmo que ele seguia.

Vergil gemia baixo, com o corpo suado, excitado com o prazer que Livia lhe dava, e ela, intrigada com a força daquele novo demônio e ansiando não só sexo com Vergil, como também recuperar totalmente suas forças, decidiu agir. Primeiro ela passou as longas unhas pelo peito de Vergil, fazendo com que pequenas gotas de sangue saíssem, mas ele não se importou com a sensação; depois, com aquelas unhas afiadas como lâminas, aprofundou o corte e antes que o sangue pudesse sair com maior intensidade, passou sua língua por toda a região cortada.

O demônio, talvez despertado pela dor, levantou o rosto da mulher e viu seu sangue em seus lábios. Ela sorria maliciosamente como se aquilo fosse normal, mas Vergil sabia que estava com outras intenções. E antes que ela pudesse voltar a beber de seu sangue, ele disse a empurrando na cama e colocando-se sobre ela:

- Aonde quer chegar, Livia? Eu sei por que quer meu sangue.

- É melhor que do seu pai – respondeu rindo enquanto lambia um dos dedos sujos de sangue. – Qual o problema, Vergil? Acha que vou matá-lo só por tirar um pouco de seu sangue? – riu mais alto.

- É tudo um grande jogo para você...

Livia ergueu uma das pernas e a colocou sobre o peito de Vergil. Ainda sorrindo passou as unhas no próprio seio fazendo um corte pouco profundo, mas suficiente para liberar o sangue escuro da mulher.

- Vê? Você pode ter se quiser... Por que não corta logo essa conversa inútil e termina o que começou? Não me trate como uma simples humana, Vergil... – ela abriu mais suas pernas e passou a mão direita pelo interior de suas coxas. – Porque você sabe que eu não sou assim.

Vergil a penetrou novamente, desta vez com mais violência, e Livia soltou um gemido mais alto do que antes. Ele arranhou suas pernas e pressionou as nádegas da mulher na sua direção. Ele acabou passando sua língua por todo o seio desnudo da mulher apreciando aquele sangue.

Quando alcançaram o orgasmo, Vergil curvou-se em sua direção e mordeu seus lábios, enquanto ela o forçava mais naquela posição. Depois de alguns instantes Vergil soltou-se da mulher e deitou-se na cama, ofegante.

Livia apoiou-se na cama, ao lado de Vergil, e disse passando os dedos lentamente pelo peito do demônio:

- Eu não o conheci quando era um simples mestiço, mas agora você se mostrou com um _grande_ apetite.

- Suponho que não possa prendê-la mais. Eu sinto que está novamente curada.

- Sim, graças a você – Livia se levantou e andou até o embrulho com suas novas roupas. – Mas você também ganhou algo hoje.

- Além de ter feito você se humilhar?

Livia riu e o encarou maliciosamente.

- Não seu tolinho. Você também bebeu meu sangue.

Antes de sair do quarto disse:

- Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo fugir. Não _ainda_.


	8. Capítulo VII  Eu Posso Sentir seu Medo

**CAPÍTULO VII – EU POSSO SENTIR SEU MEDO

* * *

**

Vergil decidira se levantar depois de alguns minutos refletindo em sua cama. Ouviu o barulho de água e deduziu que Livia tomava banho, mas não se importou em deixá-la livre. Sabia que qualquer tentativa em prendê-la seria infrutífera já que havia deixado que ela se divertisse com seu sangue... Outros demônios poderiam condenar seu ato, pois Livia era perigosa, contudo ele sentia que aquilo o ajudaria. Compreendia que era sua culpa que a mulher agora estava totalmente curada, mas Livia tinha algo que o atraia mais que gostaria de admitir.

E de alguma forma, ela havia passado algo para ele. Seu sangue também corria em seu corpo agora e Vergil, apesar de todo o conhecimento, não sabia qual seria a real conseqüência daquilo. O fortaleceria? Naturalmente que sim. Mas seria capaz de influenciar suas ações em relação à mulher? Não tinha certeza. Podia ser que algum tipo de ligação fosse criado, contudo desconhecia até onde o levaria.

Vestiu suas roupas novas de um tom escuro de azul e um casaco preto com detalhes em prata. Ao se aproximar da porta, sua atenção foi desviada para o banheiro em um dos cantos do grande quarto. Caminhou até lá e ficou observando a mulher nua na banheira de pedras. Ele sabia que Livia sentira sua presença tão perto, mas não se importou. Depois de alguns instantes se virou e saiu da banheira com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- Isso é curioso – riu se aproximando de Vergil. – Eu me lembro de ter visto uma cena semelhante há muito tempo atrás...

- E quem estaria em meu lugar? – Vergil perguntou astutamente.

- Seu pai. Quer saber quem eu acho mais interessante?

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes e disse friamente:

- Poupe seus comentários, Livia. Principalmente sobre meu passado.

Dizendo isso saiu da porta do banheiro e falou já na entrada do quarto:

- Não tente fazer nenhuma estupidez na minha ausência.

Ela meramente riu.

Não saber o que pensava aquela mulher irritava Vergil que temia, mais ainda, seus atos enquanto estivessem ali como "convidados" de Selenisa. Contudo, decidiu pensar em outras coisas que não se resumissem à Livia. Abriu a porta do quarto de Nyarlathotep e disse secamente para o demônio que se encontrava sentado em sua cama olhando o vazio.

- Nyarlathotep, precisamos conversar.

O demônio levantou-se intrigado e seguiu Vergil pelo corredor que os levaria para o andar térreo. Desceram as escadas em silêncio e seguiram por outro corredor escuro embaixo da escada. Havia uma porta ali e foi por ela que Vergil entrou, chegando a um antigo salão de jantar empoeirado e fora de uso por longos tempos. Havia uma mesa em seu centro que era circulada por poucas cadeiras, em sua maioria, quebradas. Ao fundo havia uma lareira suja e com o que se assemelhava a um esqueleto em seu fundo coberto praticamente de fuligem.

Vergil caminhou até a mesa e disse secamente:

- Pelo menos esse local é desabitado.

- Aquele servo irá nos vigiar – Nyarlathotep falou pegando uma das cadeiras em bom estado para se sentar.

- Ele é o menor de nossos problemas.

- Falando em problema... Onde está Livia? – perguntou curioso, pois Vergil não estava acompanhado da mulher acorrentada.

- Eu a libertei – respondeu meramente.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou exaltado. – Ela irá fugir!

- Somente se for ameaçada por Selenisa. E eu vou fazer o possível para isso não ocorrer. Livia não poderia ficar presa para sempre, Nyarlathotep.

- Isso eu sei! Mas soltá-la aqui é arriscado! Ela quer voltar para perto de Mundus, como se fosse uma cria em perigo! Ela causará problemas aqui!

- Não critique meu julgamento.

- O que ela lhe ofereceu? Aliás, o que ela lhe deu...? – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Nyarlathotep, parece que se esqueceu de quem eu sou – falou com um tom ameaçador.

- Você era um mestiço, filho de Sparda na terra dos humanos. Foi o que ouvi... Mas agora quer roubar o lugar de Mundus, não é mesmo? Eu dei minha palavra que o ajudaria, e assim o farei. Contudo, não confio na presença de Livia e você deveria temer também, já que foi preso por ela.

- Não quero falar de Livia com você. Quero falar de Selenisa...

- Não confio nela também. Sabe que ela pode nos matar se quiser.

- Ela precisa de mim.

- Mas não de Livia.

- Eu sei que ela a mataria se tivesse a chance, mas ela abalará todo trato fazendo este ato impensável.

- Se ela nos ajudar... O que pretende fazer?

- Não há tempo para esperar. Nós vamos até Mundus e o destruiremos. Ele e a todos os demais demônios que ficarem em meu caminho.

- Selenisa é tão perigosa quanto Mundus.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu pensei em algo para ela permanecer afastada do poder. Caso recuse, ela irá morrer.

- Você deveria matá-la de qualquer jeito.

- Veremos... – Vergil falou pensativo. – Os grupos que ela lidera são de meu interesse. Não se esqueça que sozinha ela não conseguiria chegar perto de Mundus. Ela pode ser poderosa, mas não conhece o outro lado. Mas nós sabemos o que nos espera... E vou usar isso a meu favor.

Houve um minuto de silêncio até que Nyarlathotep o encarou e disse friamente:

- Se Livia mostrar seu verdadeiro lado, você deve matá-la antes que nos destrua.

- Ela ainda será nossa ponte até Mundus.

- Não me diga que ainda há algo de humano em você que o impede de ver que não há nada de bondoso nela. Livia não irá recompensá-lo por...

- Por que teima em tocar neste assunto? – Vergil o interrompeu friamente. – Não é bondade que eu espero de Livia.

- Eu sei do que eles são capazes de fazer por simples prazer e diversão. Aqueles demônios de Mundus o veneram e nunca o trairão. Livia pode estar aqui, mas ela anseia voltar para sua terra. Talvez haja demônios lá que a seguiriam por qualquer caminho que ela apontasse. Demônios que...

Sua fala foi interrompida por uma risada feminina que ecoou pela ampla sala. Nyarlathotep olhou ao seu redor e levantou-se num sobressalto. Vergil, apesar de observar a entrada atentamente, manteve o olhar imperturbável. Depois de alguns instantes a porta se abriu e Livia entrou com um sorriso no rosto e batendo palmas. Ela usava o que se assemelhava a um vestido verde, mas o seu feitio era simples. Havia duas fendas laterais e um decote trançado com tiras de couro. Sua presença era ao mesmo tempo intimidadora e lúbrica.

- Bravo! Sim... Eu tenho demônios que fariam qualquer coisa por mim, Nyarlathotep – sorriu caminhando até os demônios.

Sentou-se na mesa e cruzou as pernas, deixando a coxa desnuda à mostra. Olhou de Vergil para Nyarlathotep, como se apreciando a platéia masculina, e continuou:

- Você deve estar pensando o porquê estou aqui, não é mesmo? Se posso fugir quando quiser e reunir um exército com um simples movimento das mãos.

- Tenho certeza que fará isso.

Ela riu.

- Apenas se me derem motivo.

- Você nunca trairia Mundus.

Livia olhou para Vergil e disse:

- Talvez eu esteja testando um sucessor.

- Vergil sabe que não é confiável.

Livia voltou a encarar o demônio desconfiado e falou:

- Como também sabe que precisa matar vários membros do conselho para chegar até Mundus. Será que ele conseguirá sem minha ajuda?

Vergil aproximou-se de Livia e disse:

- Você está com medo, não é?

- Por que teima em afirmar isso?

- Medo do que pode ocorrer quando chegar. Teme que não seja bem recebida e que pode sofrer severas conseqüências dos demais vassalos de Mundus.

- Perspicaz como sempre, mas se esqueceu que não sou uma simples vassala de Mundus... De qualquer forma, espero que continue sendo útil para mim. Seria uma pena abandoná-lo tão cedo... – disse maliciosamente.

Livia se levantou e parando próximo o suficiente de Nyarlathotep falou:

- Quanto a você... Eu posso sentir seu medo, demônio. Você não é poderoso, mas continua sendo importante de alguma forma. Veremos até quando... Oh – disse olhando para a porta. – Existe alguém indesejado aqui.

Vergil, ao perceber que a mulher caminhava na direção da porta, segurou seu braço e disse autoritariamente:

- Não é indesejado. É Otávia.

- É uma rebelde – falou rispidamente soltando-se de Vergil. – Nenhum rebelde é bem-vindo.

- Você está na terra deles e até segunda ordem continua subordinando-se a mim.

Neste instante a porta abriu-se novamente e Otávia, o demônio com metade de seu rosto queimado, entrou. Ela observou os presentes e franziu o cenho ao notar a presença de Livia.

- Por que ela está solta?

- Ninguém me mantém presa, sua tolinha.

- Selenisa não apreciará saber que você a libertou, Vergil.

- Corra e conte para ela, escrava. Obedeça todas suas ordens...

- Não pense que porque está aqui pode me ameaçar, Otávia – Vergil falou irritado.

- Apesar de ser meu libertador, devo lealdade primeiro à Selenisa.

- Ela saberá que estou livre cedo ou tarde. Será engraçado saber a reação de Selenisa ao descobrir que ela não poderá me exibir amarrada para suas tropas.

- Você deveria temer minha senhora.

Livia riu e segurando o braço de Otávia com violência disse:

- Eu já não tenho muito a perder. Apenas me dê um motivo para não matá-la!

Pressionou mais o braço da mulher e conjurando uma adaga passou a mesma em volta do rosto de Otávia subjugada.

- Eu adoraria deixar você mais parecida com este seu lado grotesco.

Vergil segurou seu punho e falou:

- Pare agora.

Livia fitou Vergil e soltou a adaga ao mesmo tempo em que libertava Otávia. Depois passou a mão levemente no rosto do demônio e disse:

- Não precisa mentir para mim... Eu sei que deseja tanto quanto eu destruí-la.

Sorriu misteriosamente e caminhou em direção da porta.

- Corra, aberração. Corra para Selenisa... – disse antes de sumir.

Vergil observou Livia desaparecer com a impressão que nunca conseguiria esconder totalmente seus pensamentos daquela mulher. Ela não estava errada. Vergil não confiava em Otávia, Selenisa ou Morax, e não se importava com a morte de qualquer um desses demônios. Esperou que nenhum dos presentes tivesse notado a mudança repentina em seu semblante frio e falou secamente:

- O que queria, Otávia?

A mulher já em pé disse:

- Selenisa me mandou...

- Para nos vigiar – Nyarlathotep a interrompeu.

- Ela quer que Vergil saiba que convocará uma reunião o mais breve possível – Otávia continuou ignorando a intromissão do demônio.

Vergil caminhou até a mesa e disse:

- Recado dado. Agora deixe-nos a sós.

Otávia surpreendeu-se com a fala de Vergil, mas nada disse. Olhou mais uma vez para os homens e saiu rapidamente. Assim que desapareceu, Nyarlathotep disse:

- Otávia dirá tudo para Selenisa.

- Eu sei disso.

- E ela não ficará contente com o fato de Livia estar solta e aparentemente curada.

- Eu não me importo. Já passamos mais tempo que o necessário presos aqui.

- Está certo nisso, mestre. Contudo, Otávia dirá que você não se mostrou contra Livia.

- Eu a salvei de suas mãos. Isso já é o suficiente.

Ergueu-se e caminhou em direção a saída. Já na porta, disse:

- Prepare-se para o pior, Nyarlathotep. Espero que Selenisa não pense somente em seu ódio por Livia quando der sua resposta. Mas mesmo assim... – terminou a frase de forma enigmática saindo da sala.

Nyarlathotep continuou fitando a porta aberta refletindo se as ações de Vergil não seriam prejudicadas pela sua estranha fixação por Livia.


	9. Capítulo VIII  A Decisão de Selenisa

**CAPÍTULO VIII – A DECISÃO DE SELENISA

* * *

**

Otávia havia feito o prometido para Selenisa visitando seus "convidados" e visto se havia algo de errado. De fato, não concordava com a presença de Livia e sabia que isso atrapalharia Selenisa. Agora, enquanto caminhava até seu encontro com a líder dos rebeldes, pensava o que ela planejava naquela mente. Duvidava que não aceitasse a proposta de Vergil; contudo, duvidava também que ela não colocasse algumas de suas vontades no trato. Sua pergunta era: será que Vergil aceitaria as possíveis imposições de Selenisa?

Caminhou por um dos corredores laterais da fortaleza, até alcançar a biblioteca de Selenisa. O local era pouco iluminado e repleto de estantes, muitas em péssima condição e poucos livros, mas era ali que Selenisa ficava quando precisava de silêncio e era ali que pedira para Otávia a encontrar. A mulher bateu levemente a porta e ouviu a voz de Selenisa do outro lado autorizando sua entrada.

A primeira coisa que ela notou ao adentrar o recinto foi o demônio Morax apoiado na mesa de estudos de Selenisa e com um olhar de censura. Otávia não gostava de sua presença, principalmente por não confiar naquele que carregava sangue impuro em suas veias e mesmo assim desejava a posição de líder dos rebeldes. Selenisa possuía sua própria maneira de controlá-lo, mas Otávia o temia mesmo assim.

- Espero que tenha boas notícias, Otávia – Selenisa disse seriamente, ainda sentada em sua cadeira.

A mulher se aproximou, temerosa com a reação de sua senhora, e disse:

- Vergil está obedecendo a sua imposição e não saiu do castelo. Eu lhe disse sobre a reunião, mas há um problema.

Selenisa permaneceu calada esperando que Otávia terminasse sua frase.

- Livia está livre, novamente.

- O QUÊ? – Selenisa falou exaltada erguendo-se da cadeira. – Como?

- Ela fez questão de deixar claro que ninguém conseguiria mantê-la presa por muito tempo, mas eu acho que... – Otávia suspirou profundamente antes de completar – Acho que Vergil foi o responsável por isso.

Otávia respeitava o demônio, pois fora ele que a libertara, contudo devia lealdade primeiro à Selenisa.

- Vergil não seria estúpido de libertá-la sem algo em troca! – Selenisa voltou a se sentar sem esconder seu ódio.

- Eles são amantes... – Morax disse friamente, brincando com sua arma.

- Amantes? – Selenisa perguntou. – Vergil foi torturado por ela e deixou claro que a odeia. Por que agora sucumbiria à Livia? Pensei que fosse forte o suficiente para não cometer tamanha idiotice!

- Livia tem um estranho poder nas pessoas ao seu redor, não acha? – Morax perguntou maliciosamente para Selenisa. – Eu me pergunto o que ela ofereceu para o antigo mestiço...

- Ela pode oferecer qualquer coisa! – Selenisa disse. – Ela é poderosa e agora que está livre... Livia vai achar uma forma de nos atacar através de Vergil. Não vai ficar quieta por muito tempo.

- Ele lhe dá segurança, senhora – Otávia disse num tom baixo.

- Ela está com medo de voltar para perto de Mundus. É por isso que ainda está com Vergil! Eu sei disso... Mas quando ela descobrir um jeito vai fugir. Mesmo porque ela vai amar contar aos seus iguais o que encontrou aqui!

- Não se estiver morta – Morax falou misteriosamente.

Selenisa o encarou por algum tempo antes de se virar para Otávia e perguntar:

- Ela o controla?

- Não diretamente, mas creio que ela poderia causar empecilhos no que você propor.

- Maldição! E o outro demônio? O que ele acha disso?

- Nyarlathotep? Não sei. Mas duvido que fique contente com a presença de Livia.

- Claro! Ela atrai atenção desnecessária! Vai matar todos eles quando quiser... Mas não em minhas terras.

- Agora eu não sei se podemos matá-la da mesma forma que deveria ter ocorrido quando ela chegou – Morax disse friamente.

Selenisa o encarou irritada.

- Acredita que ela esteja completamente curada? Não seja tolo!

- Acredito que não esteja fraca como estava antes. É nisso que acredito.

- Eu sei que ela é prisioneira de Vergil, mas a elite pode começar a procurá-la e não pretendo deixar aqueles intrusos entrarem em minhas terras – Selenisa disse mais para si do que para os presentes, pensando no que poderia ser feito. Se Livia ficasse viva em seu território, seus aliados rebeldes ficariam descontentes, mas se ela morresse, não teria esse problema... Apesar de não imaginar qual seria a reação de Vergil. Ele havia deixado claro que ela era sua prisioneira e somente ele tinha o poder de decidir seu destino.

Contudo ele a libertara e agora era a reputação de Selenisa como governante que estava sobre um fio. Aqueles demônios fariam qualquer coisa que pedisse, mas não sabia o que pensariam dela ao compreender que mantinha em suas terras uma filha das terras de Mundus. Se perdesse a união com Vergil, poderia encontrar forças mais tarde em outra situação, mas duvidava que o mestiço desperdiçasse a chance em destruir Mundus somente porque Livia estava morta.

A mulher encarou Morax e disse:

- Peça para alguém buscar Vergil sozinho. Você irá aproveitar a ausência de Vergil para matar Livia. Fui clara?

- E quanto ao outro demônio? Se ele interferir, posso matá-lo também?

- Não. Mas ele não fará isso. Tenha certeza absoluta que Vergil já esteja aqui antes de encontrar-se com Livia. Leve mais pessoas com você. Não posso arriscar perder aquela mulher.

Morax acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu pela porta. Selenisa encarou Otávia e disse finalmente:

- Você ficará aqui até Vergil aparecer.

Otávia concordou com a ordem de Selenisa, mas a encarou com um olhar intrigado. A líder rebelde percebeu aquele gesto e perguntou:

- Algum problema, Otávia?

- Só estive pensando em algumas semelhanças...

- Diga-me quais.

- Não sei se tenho a liberdade necessária para dizer o que penso – respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

- Por favor, diga-me – a voz de Selenisa saiu calma, mas Otávia percebeu que a frase era coberta de autoridade. Ela não conseguiria fugir daquela pergunta.

- Você fala de Livia e do poder que ela pode exercer sobre Vergil, mas isto também ocorre entre você, minha senhora, e Morax.

- Por que afirma isso?

- Você o controla e o mantém longe de qualquer ato de traição, mas no fundo, sabe que ele pode traí-la.

- Não acredito que seja igual a nossa situação – Selenisa levantou-se e caminhou em direção à Otávia. – Livia é muito mais poderosa que Morax, e meu irmão sabe muito bem que não conseguiria controlar os rebeldes com a mesma força que eu. Livia é uma ameaça, Morax não.

- Vergil pensa a mesma coisa de Livia. Ele acha que tem o controle de seus atos.

- Ele não acha isso. Vergil precisa dela por perto, mas entende a gravidade disso. Morax nunca conseguiria usurpar meu trono, mesmo se quisesse. Eu já fiz o necessário para que isso não ocorresse.

Selenisa não gostava de se lembrar que no passado, quando seus antepassados morreram, Morax também brigara pelo trono. Naquele tempo ela conseguiu deixá-lo satisfeito com a posição de general, mas o medo sempre a assombrou. Aquilo a assombrou tanto que até mesmo esqueceu que seu irmão verdadeiro, Aurus, planejava uma aliança contra os rebeldes.

Contudo, aquilo era passado e agora ela sabia que tinha controle total sobre os rebeldes e sobre Morax. Ao contrário de Vergil, que nunca controlaria Livia... Sim, não havia semelhanças como Otávia havia afirmado.

- Perdão, senhora. Não queria causar problemas... – Otávia respondeu com certo medo.

- Tudo bem... Agora temos que nos deter ao problema trazido por Vergil – Selenisa sorriu misteriosamente. - Algo me diz que encontraremos finalmente o caminho até Mundus...

* * *

A primeira coisa que a morena Mary, conhecida como Lady, fez ao entrar na loja _Devil May Cry_ acompanhada de Trish, foi derrubar o mestiço Dante do sofá com um olhar de censura.

- Você é um idiota!

- Lady! Prazer em te ver também! – Dante disse ironicamente levantando-se do chão. – Posso perguntar o porquê de tanto ódio?

- Como você se deixa enganar por um demônio que se passa por humana? – perguntou irritada caminhando até a mesa de trabalho de Dante.

- Não é fácil assim... Como se eu pudesse saber que ela não era humana.

- Óbvio! Estava muito ocupado com outros detalhes...

- Está com ciúmes?

Lady bufou, mas antes que pudesse replicar, Trish a interrompeu:

- Sinto atrapalhar a troca de gentilezas, mas temos outros problemas para resolver – riu zombeteiramente.

- Que seria? – Dante perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa.

- Seus sonhos, Dante! – respondeu irritada com o jeito de Dante.

- Eu não sei como vocês podem ajudar com essa bobeira...

- Não acredito que perdi tanta coisa na minha ausência! – Lady reclamou cruzando os braços. – Mas tudo bem... Sei uma coisa interessante sobre seu problema, Dante! Já falei com Trish e ela ficou interessada.

Dante meramente a encarou.

- Seria ridículo eu ter que lembrar que além de irmãos vocês são gêmeos – começou pomposamente. – Mas enquanto estava fora presenciei algo interessante que não se resume a isso.

- Não enrole, Lady – Dante falou curioso.

- Você sabe que viajei para caçar demônios e foi em uma vila que passei um tempo que encontrei um sacerdote tentando exorcizar uma garota. Eu realmente achava que era bobeira, mas eu percebi quando olhei com mais atenção para aquela menina que havia algo de errado. Depois que o ritual de exorcismo terminou, eu fui falar com o sacerdote...

- Por que você foi ver isso, Lady? – Dante a interrompeu pensando que tipo de pessoa assistiria a um ritual de exorcismo sem nada em troca.

- Dante, não me atrapalhe! Eu fui visitar esse ritual porque houve boatos da presença de demônios e este sacerdote era o responsável em controlar essas presenças. A vila era muito religiosa! – bufou irritada com a intromissão. – Enfim... O sacerdote me disse que não sabia quantas vezes seria necessário praticar o exorcismo na jovem, e quando perguntei o motivo, ele me disse que a alma dela estava ligada ao seu irmão, no inferno.

- E isso significa? – Dante a interrompeu novamente.

- A garota havia perdido o irmão num ritual que ocorrera na vila há um bom tempo. O irmão queria vender sua alma, coisa satânica... Depois que o irmão morreu, ela começou com espasmos dizendo que via seu irmão no inferno e sofria conforme o quê via.

- Que lugarzinho que você foi se meter, ehn... Mas, vem cá, não me diga que vou ter espasmos com meu irmão até que eu seja exorcizado! – Dante falou inconformado.

Lady franziu o cenho e disse:

- Não resolveria. Eles eram gêmeos, Dante... Assim como você e Vergil. E ela sofreu sem saber o motivo daquele estranho laço até morrer.

- Ela morreu? – Dante perguntou assustado.

- Sim.

- Vai a merda, Lady. Eu não vou ficar sonhando com meu irmão até definhar!

- Não disse isso! São coisas diferentes!

- Lógico que são! Até parece que isso acontece com todos os gêmeos separados pelo inferno! Nem sei por que você veio me falar isso!

- Não seja infantil, Dante! Seu caso é diferente porque ambos são poderosos e Vergil nunca foi para o inferno como um mero mestiço! – Lady disse irritada. – Você não é frágil como a garota. Ela definhou porque não tinha esperanças... Estava condenada...

- Eu entendi, Lady. Mas isso é muito bizarro! Eu não quero ser assombrado pelo meu irmão, sem saber o que se realmente se passa com ele no inferno!

- Não era tudo bobeira até agora? – Lady ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com a frase dita por Dante.

- Na verdade, essa situação é um pouco chata. Ficar sonhando e sem saber o que aconteceu. Se eu pudesse...

- Não pense em fazer nada de idiota – a voz de Trish foi ouvida e ao olharem para trás viram a mulher caminhar até eles e parar com os braços cruzados na frente de Dante.

- Qual o problema, Trish? – Dante perguntou.

- Eu conheço esse tom, senhor Dante. Você não vai atrás de seu irmão!

Dante a encarou com um sorriso no rosto. Era incrível como mesmo sendo um demônio criado para confundi-lo, ela agia de forma tão maternal. Dante não dera nenhum sinal visível de que faria tal empreitada, mas ela conseguira decifrar seu pensamento.

- Tudo bem, Trish. Eu não vou para o inferno. Não _por enquanto_... Mas eu preciso pensar em outra coisa. Vocês não têm idéia de como é estranho ter essas visões! – disse zombeteiramente. – Sonhar com meu irmão não é agradável em _nenhuma_ hipótese.

- O que você precisa é caçar demônios para esquecer o assunto – Trish disse ainda séria.

- Para isso, o telefone precisa tocar. Eu não saio daqui sem um motivo realmente importante.

Lady riu e Trish voltou ao seu normal, dizendo:

- Enquanto isso, nós escutamos o que mais Lady encontrou na sua viagem.

- Eu também quero saber detalhes sobre o que aconteceu por aqui!

Dante continuou com seu ar costumeiro, mas enquanto prestava atenção nas histórias de Lady, pensava em seus próprios problemas. Sabia, também, que apesar do sorriso, Trish estava tão preocupada quanto ele, mas sua preocupação era outra... Ela temia que Dante procurasse seu irmão no inferno. A mulher sabia que ele se preocupava imensamente com Vergil, contudo não sabia qual seria a conseqüência se Dante abrisse um portal e adentrasse nos domínios infernais. Se ele fizesse isso, as chances de falhar e ficar aprisionado eram enormes, e, desta forma, Mundus teria o que mais desejava: o mundo humano livre dos filhos de Sparda.


	10. Cap IX A Primeira Derrota de Selenisa

**CAPÍTULO IX – A PRIMEIRA DERROTA DE SELENISA

* * *

**

Foi o som de passos ressoando pela entrada que fizeram Vergil sair por uma das portas do andar térreo. Havia encontrado uma sala de estudos em decadente estado, mas era agradável pelo seu silêncio e melhor que encontrar Nyarlathotep e suas perguntas.

Havia um demônio desconhecido de capa negra e olhar ameaçador parado a poucos metros de Vergil. Ele o encarou e disse com voz rouca:

- Minha mestra deseja encontrá-lo, finalmente.

- Selenisa decidiu agir, então – Vergil respondeu.

- A reunião acontecerá em seu castelo. Por favor, siga-me.

Vergil não se moveu. O demônio ao notar seu olhar impassível disse:

- Você virá sozinho. Selenisa foi clara quanto a isso.

- Uhn... Suponho que não posso mudar sua decisão, afinal sou seu _hóspede_ – frisou a última palavra sarcasticamente.

Caminhou na direção da saída, ignorando o demônio ao seu lado. Ao chegarem do lado de fora viu mais guardas de Selenisa parados na entrada, o que o deixou desconfiado.

- Por que tanta segurança? – Vergil perguntou rispidamente.

- Não se preocupe. Selenisa quer ter certeza que na sua ausência Livia não tentará alguma estupidez.

- Não se atrevam a fazer nada sem minha autorização, rebeldes... – disse de forma ameaçadora.

Contudo, o demônio ignorou aquilo e meramente sorriu para Vergil, começando a caminhar.

* * *

Seguiram pelo mesmo caminho já feito por Vergil anteriormente e em pouco tempo chegaram à fortaleza de Selenisa. O demônio levou Vergil até o gabinete da líder como combinado e batendo na porta antiga, esperou que a mulher respondesse. Ao ouvir sua voz do outro lado, abriu-a e deixou Vergil entrar primeiro.

- Como se sente, Vergil? – Selenisa disse sorrindo.

O demônio encarou Selenisa e logo em seguida parou os olhos em Otávia dizendo friamente:

- Entediado.

Selenisa riu.

- Eu não lhe fiz esperar tanto, filho de Sparda. Mas, por favor, aproxime-se – apontou uma cadeira a sua frente. – Vá – ordenou o demônio de capuz que logo desaparecera fechando a porta.

- Diga-me... Por que Otávia está aqui?

- Ela ficará. Isso o incomoda?

- Eu não ligo.

- Ótimo, mas há algo estranho em você. Posso sentir.

Vergil nada disse. Ao notar seu silêncio, Selenisa continuou:

- Está passando tempo mais que o necessário com Livia. Eu não aprovo isso, Vergil.

- Você não precisa aprovar nada. Ela é minha prisioneira.

- Não foi o que me disseram. Você a libertou por quê?

- Não devo satisfações a você – respondeu encarando Otávia ameaçadoramente.

- Sim, você deve. Deixe-me explicar algo, Vergil. Talvez entenda o que quero dizer... – suspirou profundamente de forma pomposa antes de continuar. – Meus antepassados fizeram um trato com Mundus. Nenhum invadiria o território do outro a não ser que houvesse algum tipo de ameaça. Eu mantive o pacto ao subir ao poder, e mesmo que queira invadir os domínios de Mundus, eu sei que será uma traição; contudo eu quero tirar aquele covarde de seu lugar e nós dois sabemos que não sou a única a desejar isso. Eles não confiam em mim, mas não podem me atacar ainda. Acham que meu poder foi enfraquecido com a perda de Aurus para suas fileiras, acham que não possuo forças para isso; mas eles não sabem de tudo. Eu tenho capacidade de destruí-los, mas com você nós podemos acelerar o processo.

- Meu único problema é Livia. A solução é simples... Destruí-la e sugar seu poder para nosso proveito. Veja, Vergil, ela é uma ameaça e a partir do momento em que Mundus souber que ela está aqui nós teremos problemas. Ele usará este fato para mostrar que quebrei com o pacto e nos atacará. Eu não conheço a força das tropas de Mundus e sei que ele possui uma elite demoníaca que seria suficiente para destruir todo este local. Eu sou poderosa, mas não venceria isso sozinha. Contudo, se usarmos o poder de Livia, podemos marchar no mesmo instante até Mundus, que ficará em choque com a morte de sua protegida, e nós o venceríamos!

Vergil a encarou demoradamente antes de falar:

- Nós podemos vencê-lo com Livia do nosso lado.

- Não seja tolo! – Selenisa gargalhou. – Ela não permanecerá ao seu lado quando chegarem às terras de Mundus! Ela o destruirá!

- Ela teme algo em sua volta e pretendo usar isso a meu favor.

- Livia é dissimulada.

- Ela não morrerá – Vergil afirmou franzindo o cenho. – Pensava que havia sido claro quando disse isso pela primeira vez.

- O que Livia te deu em troca desta lealdade? – zombou.

- Ela não me deu nada e nem ofereceu nada – Vergil mentiu.

- Não minta. Você é inteligente e nunca cairia em seus truques baratos. Eu sei o que ela é capaz! Livia pode confundir sua mente e não será útil a nossos planos!

- Poupe seu ódio, Selenisa.

- Bem, parece que você não entende... De qualquer forma, darei minha decisão e espero que não cause problemas quando ouvi-la.

* * *

O general Morax abriu a porta com um estrondo e fitou demorada a mulher a sua frente. Ela não parecia assustada ou surpresa com sua presença. Estava sentada na beirada da cama e sorria maliciosamente para o demônio.

- Não sei por que o espetáculo... Eu senti sua presença há muito tempo atrás, Morax.

Morax se aproximou e disse:

- Não brinque comigo. Eu vim aqui pra lhe buscar.

- Para onde, querido? – Livia levantou-se e o encarou sem se mostrar intimidada.

- Não diga nada, Livia. Eu não caio em seus truques.

- Eu não quero que caia, rebelde _sujo_ – Livia o provocou rindo.

Ele a puxou pelo braço e a fez segui-lo através do corredor e escada até o térreo. Livia não disse nenhuma palavra até alcançar o nível inferior e notar os diversos demônios que Morax havia trazido.

- Você realmente acha que com esses soldadinhos irá me matar?

- Está fraca, Livia! Admita!

Livia gargalhou.

- Seu tolinho em acreditar no que seus olhos mostram... Eu só estou brincando com você... – ela o olhou maliciosamente. – Acha mesmo que pode me matar?

- Se está tão forte por que não fugiu ainda?

- Bem... – bateu os dedos no rosto fingindo pensar na resposta. – Não acredito que seja necessário responder isso para você, seu _escravinho_ sem escolha de Selenisa – riu cruelmente.

Ele a atingiu com um tapa tão violento que caiu, mas mesmo no chão ela continuou rindo.

- Agora é minha vez...

Dizendo isso pulou na direção do soldado-demônio mais próximo e mordeu seu peito.

- NÃO A DEIXEM FUGIR! – Morax urrou para seus homens.

Havia dez soldados ao todo e Livia não teve dificuldades em destruí-los. Os demônios, assustados com a crueldade da mulher apenas tentavam cercá-la, enquanto Morax permanecia parado na porta para impedi-la de fugir. Ele olhava aqueles demônios tombarem em frações de segundo até ver o último de seus soldados cair. Fazia tempo que não temia por sua vida, mas naquele instante percebeu que Livia lhe causaria problemas.

Ela terminou seu banquete com o último dos demônios e levantou-se. Seu vestido estava repleto de sangue assim como seu corpo, o que a deixava assustadora e estranhamente sensual.

- Selenisa é uma tola! – Livia começou. – Pensou que poderia realmente me matar ou até mesmo sugar minha energia? Não sou uma tola... Quando soube que viria aqui tive que criar uma estratégia para vencer vocês, rebeldes...

- Diga logo que sempre planejou fugir!

- Na verdade, não. Eu gosto da companhia de Vergil... Bem, mande minhas recordações para ele – riu maliciosamente.

Morax segurou com mais força sua maça e preparou-se para lutar com Livia. Ela se aproximou lentamente, mas não usava nenhuma arma, o que o deixou mais confuso, pois não imaginava qual seria seu ataque. Ao ver a mulher perto o suficiente do alcance de sua arma a atacou. Ela o interceptou com sua mão e disse:

- Em outras condições eu sei que seria capaz de algo melhor, mas eu sinto cheiro de medo em você – jogou a maça longe.

- Não vou deixar você fugir! – Morax a desafiou.

- Acho que não percebeu que posso matá-lo se quiser! Depois de todo esse sangue que tomei! Sangue demoníaco! – ela o empurrou na direção da porta que quebrou ao receber o peso do demônio.

Ela foi até o lado de fora e viu o demônio se levantar.

- Não vai me matar – Morax a desafiou.

- Não pretendo ver isso acontecer... Você será quem contará de minha fuga para Selenisa.

Quando Livia tentou alcançar Morax, ele conjurou uma grande onda energética que a atingiu. A explosão foi grande e por alguns instantes Morax não enxergou nada além da luz. Ao olhar para o local onde esperava encontrar Livia caída, percebeu que a mulher continuava em pé triunfante. Ele ouviu sua risada e logo, ao notar a derrota iminente, preparou-se para o contra-ataque de Livia. Ela fez um gesto de leve com uma das mãos e Morax sentiu que as rochas acima dele começam a cair em sua direção. Pulou na direção contrária, mas isto não o ajudou, pois Livia aparecera a poucos centímetros de si e o derrubara no chão. Tirou um pedaço pontiagudo da rocha mais próxima e enfiou com violência na barriga do demônio antes que este tivesse a chance de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Quietinho... Pode sangrar mais que o necessário – disse limpando os dedos sujos com o sangue de Morax. – Oh, há estranhos vindo... – olhou na direção do castelo de Selenisa.

Livia caminhou alguns metros até perceber que havia alguém os encarando. Era Nyarlathotep parado na entrada destruída do castelo e ele parecia contente. Livia o encarou por alguns instantes com um olhar vitorioso, para depois voltar sua atenção à Morax, que dizia irritado:

- Você acha que Mundus irá protegê-la?

- Eu não preciso dele para me proteger...

Dizendo isso pulou na direção das pedras acima e desapareceu pela escuridão infernal. Livia agora estava livre para voltar novamente até as terras de seu líder. E ninguém a impediria.

* * *

Vergil aguardava calmamente a fala de Selenisa, esperando que ela fosse racional em sua escolha. Fitou a mulher a sua frente e percebeu que não havia nada que demonstrasse fraqueza naquele rosto frio.

- Eu lhe darei apenas meu apoio se Livia for controlada de alguma forma.

- Eu a estou controlando.

- Não está. Enquanto conversamos aqui mandei Morax trazê-la para que possamos dar um fim a esta festa. Livia acha que tem o controle da situação e não posso permitir isso em meu território.

- Quem lhe disse isso? Otávia? – perguntou ironicamente apontando a mulher.

- Ela apenas me disse o que viu.

- Ela provocou um demônio poderoso, o que esperava? – Vergil disse friamente.

- Não houve nada disso! Livia o controla, Selenisa! - Otávia disse quase gritando.

Selenisa a encarou com um olhar de censura o que a fez se calar. Olhou para Vergil e disse retomando a discussão:

- Mais um motivo para ela não estar aqui! Você nunca a controlará, mesmo que tenha se transformado num demônio!

Vergil ergueu-se de sua cadeira exaltado e disse:

- Não posso aceitar essa afronta à minha posição! Você tem medo de falhar, é isto! Não é tão poderosa quanto imaginei...

- Está em minhas terras, Vergil. Não se esqueça. De qualquer forma, eu pretendo imobilizá-la... – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você perderá.

- Sério? Não tente me atrapalhar – levantou-se parecendo estar agitada.

- Está preocupada com algo? – Vergil perguntou ao notar a impaciência crescente da mulher.

De repente ouviram um estrondo e logo em seguida a porta do gabinete de Selenisa abriu-se com violência.

- Minha senhora! – o demônio que trouxera Vergil surgiu com olhar exasperado. – Houve um imprevisto!

Selenisa caminhou na direção da porta, mas foi impedida por Vergil que a segurou pelo braço.

- Qual imprevisto? O que estão falando?

A líder rebelde o encarou por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

- Esta não é a hora, Vergil.

- Onde está seu general? Eu não o encontrei em nenhuma parte que passei... O que estava tramando enquanto me deixava aqui?

- Eu estou tentando controlar as coisas! Mas siga-me e saberá o que se passa! – se soltou de Vergil e seguiu o demônio que já a aguardava do lado de fora do gabinete.

Vergil fez o mesmo, sabendo que o motivo do estrondo e do olhar preocupado de Selenisa era Morax e Livia... Sim, ele sabia que algo acontecera em sua ausência e só esperava ser uma notícia que pudesse usar a seu favor e que controlasse Selenisa de certa forma. Contudo, Vergil não podia imaginar que Livia tivera sido capaz de fugir, não por enquanto.


	11. Capítulo X  Almas Aprisionadas

**CAPÍTULO X – ALMAS APRISIONADAS

* * *

**

Desde o dia em que Livia havia deixado que bebesse de seu sangue, Vergil começara a sentir pequenos sinais relacionados à ela. Ele podia saber quando ela se aproximava, mesmo que a mulher tentasse esconder sua presença, como também podia sentir se algo de errado acontecesse. Quando Selenisa saíra desesperada de seu gabinete, Vergil sabia que era algo relacionado à Livia, mas desconhecia a gravidade, pois não sentira nada. Nenhum sinal de que Livia pudesse estar ferida ou próxima.

Ao se afastar da fortaleza de Selenisa pode sentir a presença de um demônio poderoso ferido, já que podia compreender os vestígios de ódio e dor que pairavam no ar, como se revelando o caminho até o demônio desesperado; e aquilo o desesperou, pois se havia um demônio ferido, aquele demônio não era Livia. E pelo olhar de Selenisa, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: Morax era o demônio em desespero.

Era possível que Livia fugira?

Ficava nítido a cada instante que Livia não estava presente, contudo, a sensação de que seu plano poderia dar errado não era algo que Vergil gostava de admitir.

- É Morax o demônio ferido, não é mesmo?

- Não agora, Vergil.

- Se vocês fizeram o que estou pensando... Nosso trato está acabado – Vergil disse friamente enquanto se aproximava da habitação que era mantido "convidado" junto à Livia e Nyarlathotep.

Selenisa apressou seu passo e desapareceu por entre as rochas do local. Vergil seguiu logo atrás, parando na entrada da mansão para olhar o estrago ao seu redor: pedaços de pedra se encontravam despedaçados pelo chão, assim como a porta da mansão totalmente destruída. Morax, como pode observar, estava preso por uma rocha afiada cravada em seu peito e urrava de dor.

- Volte e traga reforços – Selenisa disse para o demônio ao seu lado que correu para longe.

Vergil não pode esconder sua fúria e caminhou impetuosamente até Selenisa que agora tentava tirar seu general daquela posição. Ele a puxou pelo pescoço e disse:

- O que estavam planejando?

- Primeiro, Morax! – ela urrou se soltando de Vergil. – Essa rocha precisa ser tirada de seu peito, senão ele morrerá.

- Eu duvido.

- Foi Livia... – Morax falou cuspindo sangue. – Aquela mulher fugiu!

- Ela deveria ter lhe matado antes!

Vergil tirou a espada presenteada pelas almas do lago que haviam aceitado sua proposta e mirou para o pescoço de Selenisa.

- Pensou que matando Livia conseguiria meu apoio?

- Estava tentando controlar o perigo maior.

- Mas agora ela fugiu. Livia terá motivos para nos atacar! Você deu a chance para Mundus descobrir tudo... O meu plano, o que aconteceu comigo! Tudo! – Vergil disse enfurecido.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar Livia ao seu lado, filho de Sparda.

- Você não entende... Está tão cega por poder que não percebe que preciso de pessoas fortes ao meu lado para vencer?

Selenisa caminhou para mais perto de Morax e sussurrou algo inaudível. Vergil pensou em segurá-la, mas deixou que libertasse o demônio. O feitiço de Selenisa fez com que a rocha se desmanchasse e Morax caísse ao chão desfalecido. Quando Selenisa foi socorrê-lo, Vergil a impediu com a espada na direção de seu queixo.

- Ele é forte o suficiente para se curar sozinho.

- Eu deveria destruí-lo agora! Não tem mais utilidade nenhuma para mim, Vergil! Seu traidor!

- Não me dê motivos para destruir esse lugar.

Nesse momento o demônio Nyarlathotep desceu as escadas e parou ao lado de Vergil e Selenisa encarando a situação com curiosidade.

- Vergil, não pude impedir Livia de fugir.

- Você não conseguiria de qualquer forma. Ela é muito poderosa... – Vergil sussurrou pensativo, mas ainda com a espada apontada na direção de Selenisa.

- Disse que somente eu tinha o direito de decidir o destino de Livia. Não aceito ser passado para trás, Selenisa. Mesmo que precise de sua ajuda, não posso deixar passar o fato de que você planejou esse ataque sem minha permissão.

Selenisa riu.

- Você é um covarde... Por que não foge logo! Duvido que você conseguirá vencer sem minha ajuda!

Houve um minuto de silêncio, onde o único som audível eram os gemidos de dor Morax. Vergil então encarou a mulher e disse friamente:

- Não... Eu posso vencer sem você.

Selenisa sabia o que vinha logo a seguir e, por este motivo, pulou para trás e caiu em pé sobre uma rocha. Ela encarou Vergil e disse com a voz mais grave:

- Você atreve me desafiar dentro do _meu_ território?

- Você pediu por isso, Selenisa.

Ela olhou para Morax, apoiado nas pedras, mas incapaz de lutar, e depois soltou uma grande fonte de energia prateada que iluminou o local por alguns instantes. Pensou que tivesse cegado Vergil momentaneamente e pulou em sua direção para atacá-lo de surpresa, mas o demônio saiu de sua direção e a atacou com a espada. Selenisa foi ágil e desviou da lâmina por centímetros.

- Nyarlathotep, mate Morax! – Vergil ordenou para o demônio que estava ao seu lado.

Selenisa ao ouvir isso, pulou na direção de Nyarlathotep e disse o jogando ao chão:

- Não se atreva!

Ela sabia que não venceria ambos os inimigos e sabendo que logo uma legião de demônios estaria presente, decidiu mudar de tática. Afastou-se de Nyarlathotep e conjurando uma grande parede de raios ao redor de Morax, disse rindo:

- E agora, Vergil? Logo uma legião irá aparecer e você não terá escolha senão a morte.

Vergil jogou seus cabelos para trás e disse arrogantemente:

- Por que não tenta fugir, Selenisa? Se refugiar atrás de seus vassalos?

- Não acredito que fará isso! Jogar uma aliança fora por Livia! – Selenisa disse irritada caminhando imponentemente na direção de Vergil.

- Nyarlathotep, destrua aquele escudo e mate Morax – Vergil ordenou o demônio.

Virou-se na direção de Selenisa e esperou que a mulher desferisse o primeiro golpe. E assim ela o fez. Vergil contra-atacou a espada conjurada por Selenisa e lançou-se no duelo com a líder dos rebeldes. Enquanto isso, Nyarlathotep tentava inutilmente destruir a barreira que separava ele de Morax, e ao perceber que não venceria até que Vergil destruísse Selenisa, decidiu subir a rocha e ver se havia uma legião caminho, como dito por Selenisa.

E, de fato, havia centenas de demônios caminhando até a zona da batalha. Muitos armados com lanças e escudos. Mais ao longe, pode enxergar figuras bestiais gigantescas e que carregavam maças. Sozinhos não venceriam, pensou preocupado. Vergil parecia não se importar com esse detalhe e não podia ser atrapalhado no duelo com Selenisa. O que fez Nyarlathotep se preocupar, pois não podiam perder a batalha. Tendo isso em mente, desceu a rocha com um pulo e usando seus poderes bloqueou a entrada da região em que estavam com várias rochas caídas. Seria um empecilho provisório para as tropas de Selenisa, pensou.

As tropas eram rápidas e em poucos minutos se encontravam nas muralhas de Nyarlathotep. O demônio já se encontrava do outro lado, prestes a duelar com aquela força, sabendo que seu fim estava próximo. Foi quando viu Vergil empurrar Selenisa na direção das escadas e lançar uma grande onda de fogo em sua direção. Era o tempo que precisava para seu mantra de invocação com a espada _Rancor_ apoiada em seu peito. Houve uma explosão e diversas lâminas prateadas e etéreas saíram de seu corpo. Nyarlathotep olhava aquilo com espanto e não era o único. Quando Selenisa conseguira se livrar das chamas, olhou para o demônio a sua frente e percebeu que havia algo de errado.

Ela correu em sua direção gritando:

- NÃO!

Mas Nyarlathotep foi mais rápido e a derrubou antes que pudesse impedir Vergil de terminar sua convocação das almas.

Era a vez de Nyarlathotep mostrar que não era um simples demônio e este conseguiu controlar Selenisa por alguns instantes, até que esta o cravou com a espada em suas mãos e o jogou na direção das rochas atrás de si. Virou-se na direção de Vergil, mas já era tarde demais...

Os olhos de Vergil haviam adquirido um tom mais claro e brilhante que o usual e parecia mais imponente que o costume. Ele segurava a espada Rancor, que agora parecia uma visão prateada, em uma das mãos; e ao notar o olhar de Selenisa fez um sinal com a mão e o bloqueio criado por Nyarlathotep espatifou-se em centenas de pedaços. Selenisa não compreendeu aquele gesto instantaneamente, pois por ai entrariam milhares de rebeldes, até que percebeu que algo grandioso ocorria. Foi o estrondo e o som de milhares de vozes que a fez olhar para trás. Ali, parado a menos de cinco metros de si estava uma legião de almas sem forma completa e com olhares furiosos. Ao perceber que se aproximavam, tentou defender-se com um escudo criado, mas percebeu que elas passavam direto por si, sem feri-la.

O objetivo daquelas almas era outro: as suas tropas.

Como um turbilhão ensandecido passou pelos demônios rebeldes que sucumbiram em segundos. Selenisa não teve tempo de lutar contra Vergil, pois este emanava tamanha força que se tornava impossível aproximar-se. Nyarlathotep levantou-se estupefato e apenas fitou a destruição total do exército rebelde. Como uma onda, aquelas almas percorreram todo o território rebelde, destruindo tudo que encontravam. Era uma força invencível para Selenisa, acostumada a lutar com demônios reais e não almas condenadas.

* * *

Vergil caminhou até Selenisa e disse:

- Quer fugir?

- Por que veio até nós? Não precisava de nossa ajuda se já possui a força dos mortos ao seu lado! – Selenisa exclamou enfurecida.

- Nós temos o mesmo inimigo. Posso possuir estas almas, mas os verdadeiros inimigos de Mundus somos nós, demônios. Não quero vencê-lo apenas com mortos. Quero vencê-lo através daqueles que ele imaginava estarem enfraquecidos ou isolados. Mas não imaginava que fosse tola o suficiente em negar minha proposta.

- Há! Você só me trouxe desgraça, Vergil. Mas não negarei que o filho de Sparda seja realmente poderoso.

Vergil sorriu cruelmente e ainda sob o encantamento tirou a espada das mãos de Selenisa com rapidez e a destruiu com suas próprias mãos. Logo em seguida, a ergueu pelo pescoço e a jogou ao chão.

- Não posso realmente confiar em alguém neste mundo... Parece que terei que destruir Mundus sozinho... É um preço justo a pagar para possuir o poder total do inferno em minhas mãos apenas.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas Vergil aproveitou-se de sua invencibilidade graças à força das almas e cravou a espada Rancor no peito da mulher. No mesmo instante ouviu-se o grito de dor de Selenisa e o barulho de algo se quebrando. Vergil já sabia que era o encanto da mulher para proteger Morax, mas Nyarlathotep encarou surpreso para o local em que o demônio encontrava-se caído. Ameaçou caminhar até o general, mas Vergil o impediu, dizendo friamente:

- Espere, Nyarlathotep. Dê uma espada para o pobre general lutar antes de encontrar sua morte – entregou ao demônio uma espada conjurada e de cor prateada.

Nyarlathotep pegou a arma e caminhou até Morax. Com um sorriso de prazer, o ergueu do chão e lhe entregou a espada. O demônio sabia o que se passava e fitava Selenisa subjugada por Vergil não tão longe de si.

- Lute, general – Nyarlathotep zombou.

Morax o encarou com ódio nos olhos e disse:

- Você é fraco... – suspirou enfraquecido. – Apenas um escravo de Vergil...

O demônio gargalhou e desferiu um golpe certeiro no pescoço do demônio que tombou ao chão sem cabeça. Selenisa não gritou, mas seu rosto contorceu-se de ódio.

- E você? Você era apenas um fantoche de sua senhora... – Nyarlathotep respondeu para o demônio morto.

A espada em suas mãos se desmanchou logo em seguida, o que o fez voltar sua atenção para Vergil e Selenisa, que agora tentava desesperadamente sair do chão.

Vergil a encarou mais uma vez antes de tirar sua espada do peito da mulher e falar:

- Você não terá o mesmo final de Morax. Contudo, não posso afirmar que tenha sorte...

Puxou Selenisa em sua direção e aproveitando-se de sua fraqueza a levou até as rochas onde o corpo de Morax se encontrava próximo. Empurrou Selenisa na direção das pedras e a aprisionou com pesadas correntes conjuradas. Ela lutava contra sua prisão, mas não havia muito que se fazer. Estava fraca pela batalha com aquele Vergil que não esperava ser tão poderoso e, agora, também se encontrava sozinha.

- O que espera com isso, Vergil? – urrou presa.

- Que você fique ao lado de seu general e o veja apodrecer, sozinha. Não há ninguém para salvá-la e você ficará aqui fraca e abandonada até perecer, Selenisa.

Virou-se e caminhou na direção oposta de Selenisa, ainda escutando seus gritos de fúria. Nyarlathotep o seguiu e ao aproximar-se do demônio, o ouviu dizer friamente:

- Está na hora de voltarmos...

Antes de desaparecem das terras rebeldes, Vergil ainda aprisionou as almas na espada Rancor e voltou a ser o Vergil de aparência humana, mas temida.


	12. Capítulo XI  Novidades desagradáveis

**CAPÍTULO XI – NOVIDADES DESAGRADÁVEIS

* * *

**

_Satisfação_. Sim, esta era a palavra que inebriava Livia no momento. Perdera a chance de destruir o descente de Sparda no mundo humano, fora ferida gravemente, mas conseguira encontrar uma saída para aquele momento. Seus companheiros e Mundus poderiam pensar que estivesse fraca e insana, pois deixara não só Dante impune, como também não matara Vergil; contudo, ela tinha seus motivos. Motivos que se orgulhava.

Dante era o menor de seus problemas, pois, apesar de possuir Sparda para fortalecê-lo, estava confuso e sozinho. Sabia que seu irmão estava preso no inferno e, pelo conhecimento de Livia, faria qualquer coisa para procurá-lo naquelas terras. Mas, ao contrário de Vergil, Dante não teria forças para vencê-la em seu próprio território; principalmente agora, totalmente recuperada e tão próxima de Vergil.

Sim, o outro mestiço. O mestiço que a surpreendera mais de uma vez e que se mostrava agora digno de respeito. Utilizando poderes antigos conseguira abandonar seu lado humano e transformar-se em um demônio completo; conseguira também domar um exército de almas desesperadas e abandonadas por Mundus. Algo que Livia nunca pensou ser possível acontecer. E vencera Selenisa, isso ela tinha certeza absoluta, mesmo que tivesse fugido antes de observar a queda de sua rival.

Vergil tinha todas as características para vencer Mundus, e era este detalhe que a intrigava. Sozinho, podia destruir qualquer obstáculo entre ele e o soberano do Inferno, o que a fazia pensar se realmente poderia confiar na força de seus aliados. O conselho estava dividido e agora com seu retorno tudo poderia cair por terra. Ela sabia que muitos a odiavam e ao descobrirem sua derrota com Dante usariam isso para atacá-la e destruí-la. Algo que Livia não aceitaria. Mundus era onipresente e onipotente, mas não teria ao seu lado todos da elite como imaginava, pois dentro de suas fileiras havia aqueles que planejavam um golpe.

Ninguém precisaria saber de seu encontro com Vergil e a ligação que ambos acabaram criando, e isso lhe daria tempo para pensar qual seria seu próximo passo. Permanecer ao lado de Mundus e possivelmente perder tudo conquistado, ou caminhar ao lado de Vergil e derrotar todos.

Sempre fora fiel a Mundus, mas e agora? Poderia arriscar sua própria existência simplesmente por fidelidade? Livia era um demônio e pensava sempre em sua sobrevivência acima de tudo, logo tais pensamentos acabam tornando-se conflitantes. Coisa que não gostava de admitir. Teria tempo, entretanto, para medir suas ações. Precisava encontrar-se com Mundus, discutir sua chegada com o soberano, encarar seus iguais e, acima de tudo, tornar claro que havia retornado e não estava derrotada como muitos poderiam pensar. Quanto ao futuro... Haveria tempo para decidir qual lado ficar.

Sabia que sua presença havia sido anunciada entre os membros da elite, pois a energia que controlava ao seu redor era intensa. Caminhou por entre rochas e penhascos até alcançar a grande planície que a levaria até a fortaleza de Mundus. Sentiu que muitos de seus iguais estavam presentes nas redondezas, o que a deixou contente. Ao passar pela guarda, percebeu que os demônios a olhavam chocados, talvez intrigados com seu retorno.

Abriu as grandes portas do castelo de Mundus e olhou seu interior com um sorriso nos lábios. O saguão de entrada estava vazio, como imaginado, mas soube que logo a maior parte dos demônios, senão todos, chegaria, pronta para inundá-la de questionamentos. Seguiu até o grande salão onde Mundus se encontrava com seus iguais e ao ser barrada por um dos servos do soberano, disse secamente:

- Não pergunte nada. Eu sei que Mundus me sentiu aqui, escravo.

O servo deixou a mulher passar aterrorizado e a observou abrir as grandes portas duplas logo a sua frente. Livia entrou e fechou as portas com um movimento das mãos fazendo com que a luz vinda de fora desaparecesse e o salão fosse inundado pela escuridão.

- Mundus! Aqui estou eu! – ela disse em voz alta e ameaçadora. – Não estou morta como poderia imaginar...

Houve um minuto de silêncio até que os candelabros ao redor do recinto fossem iluminados repentinamente. Livia não se assustou com aquele gesto, pelo contrário, sorriu vitoriosa, pois Mundus a aguardava como esperado. Logo em seguida escutou barulhos de metal e pode ouvir a voz de seu soberano ressoar pelo saguão.

- Isso é intrigante... Sua derrota não significou sua morte, percebo.

- Será preciso mais que a espada de meu inimigo para isso, mestre.

- Você errou, Livia. Eu não sei como, mas espero que me clareie a mente, pois sabe que não aceito falhas sem que aja um grande motivo.

- Sparda foi forjada novamente. Esse foi o motivo de minha derrota.

- Como é possível? Como não soube disso antes? – perguntou sem esconder seu descontentamento.

- Não era possível saber, Mundus. Nem mesmo você saberia prever que Dante carregava Sparda ao seu lado. Fomos enganados.

- Aquele mestiço é mais forte que pensei... Livia, nosso problema não é somente esse e sabe do que estou falando. Dante repetiu o feito do pai, e aqui em nossas terras, Vergil alcançou algo impensável para nós. Ele alcançou a força demoníaca e destruiu seu lado humano!

- Sim, eu sei disso.

- Não a culpo por isso, mas algo me intriga na história da fuga de Vergil. Você o encontrou enquanto vagava pelas terras infernais?

Livia hesitou por alguns instantes, o que não passou despercebido por Mundus que riu cruelmente.

- Lembra-se de quando lhe disse para não confundir seus pensamentos, Livia? Espero que isso não tenha acontecido enquanto brincava entre humanos.

- Nunca! Eu o encontrei, mestre! Mas ele estava forte enquanto eu me recuperava do golpe de Dante.

- E ele a deixou viver? Por quê?

- Acredito que ele tenha imaginado que seria a mensageira dessas notícias, mestre.

- E agora, onde ele está?

- Não sei. Ele me deixou viva, mas não o segui – Livia mentiu. – Eu venci sozinha todos os problemas até alcançar essas terras.

- Estou desapontado com suas ações, Livia. Eu deixei você com essa missão, pois sabia que venceria, mas estava errado.

- Não fui a única a perder, Mundus! Não se esqueça que também falhou com Trish e Dante... – Livia respondeu sem medo.

- Por que deixaria você impune à sua derrota? – Mundus perguntou ignorando o tom ameaçador da mulher.

- Eu não perdi esta guerra, Mundus! Dê-me tempo e eu encontrarei uma forma de destruir Vergil... Dante é fraco e tenho certeza que procurará o irmão em nossas terras. Uma vez aqui, não terá forças para vencer!

- Estamos atravessando tempos difíceis, Livia. Não sei se seria racional deixar você novamente no comando.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não vou castigá-la por sua falha, mas deixarei o comando nas mãos de Hati, agora.

- Não vai me castigar? – Livia riu pesarosamente. – Eu acabei de chegar e diz que não irá me deixar no controle. Acredito que isso seja um castigo pelas minhas ações.

- Veja da forma que quiser. Mas, a partir de agora, não comanda mais nada. Sua opinião será a mesma que os demais demônios da elite. Hati continuará sendo o responsável por nossas ações, juntamente com Aurus.

- Aurus? – Livia perguntou transtornada.

- Sim. Pensou que deixaria apenas Hati no poder? Eu sei que ele a venera, e mesmo que siga apenas minhas ordens, pois confio nele; tenho que duvidar até quando ele não pensará em você também...

- Mas Aurus nos traiu.

- Assim como você. Mas ele reconquistou sua honra. Coisa que você ainda pode fazer.

- Como ele fez isso?

- Ele nos trouxe a mestiça como prometido e agora é mantida sob cativeiro. Viu? Aurus auxiliará Hati e caso as coisas fiquem fora do controle, tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois hesitará em me dizer a verdade.

- Não confie em Aurus! Ele já o traiu antes!

- Ele falhou, verdade. Mas aqui estamos nós... Não o julgue, Livia. Você fez a mesma coisa com Dante e Vergil.

- Não é verdade! – Livia falou descontrolada. – Dante possuía a espada do pai e Vergil aproveitou-se de minha fraqueza! Eu não o traí como Aurus!

- Por que tanto ódio? Ainda guarda rancor pelo o que aconteceu entre você e Aurus? Não seja tola... Eu sei de tudo que se passa ao meu redor, Livia. Eu sei que você sofreu quando foi abandonada por uma humana...

- Não diga isso!

- Tente se comportar agora. Tudo o que faço, Livia, é pensando em nossa hegemonia. Se mantivesse você no poder, não deixaria satisfeitos os demais demônios; por outro lado, não posso deixá-la para trás. Reconquiste sua honra e podemos pensar em algo melhor para você.

Livia permaneceu calada, digerindo as novas informações enquanto via seu ódio crescer mais ainda.

- Outra coisa... Há algo que sei que está escondendo. Por todos esses anos em que confiei em você, espero que não seja nada grave. Por que se descobrir que anda pensando em algo ambicioso, não terei medo em destruí-la. Agora pode ir...

Livia virou-se na direção das portas, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Mundus novamente.

- Outra coisa: não tente arranjar problemas com os demais demônios do conselho. Eu saberei caso isso ocorra.

- Só isso ou mais alguma ordem? – Livia perguntou pausadamente.

- Hati irá procurá-la, juntamente com Aurus, suponho. Se comporte.

O salão voltou a ficar totalmente escuro, fazendo Livia sair do local no mesmo instante. Seu ódio aumentara consideravelmente e sabia que Mundus se divertia com aquela situação imposta. Tirá-la do poder era sua forma de vingança, naturalmente. Mas ver-se derrotada daquela forma, mais uma entre os demais membros da elite, era algo vergonhoso para sua existência. Sabia que seria humilhada e que demônios, como Perséfone e Aurus, sentiriam grande prazer naquela situação. Aurus...

Como era possível que Mundus pudesse deixá-lo no controle de algo? Claro que fizera aquilo de propósito. Pelo menos havia Hati, e esperava que pudesse contar com o demônio milenar. Seria um ultraje se até mesmo ele ficasse contra seu retorno. Se ele continuasse no poder, pelo menos teria a chance de descobrir as ações dos demais demônios. Claro... Hati a ajudaria.

Mas agora precisava ser forte e fria. Ignorar as provocações para poder surgir novamente com novas forças. Se Mundus não confiava mais em suas decisões, ela pensaria em uma forma para mostrar a ele que não conseguiria vencer sem sua ajuda.

Sim... Mundus se arrependeria por ter desconfiado de seu retorno. Ela enfraqueceria seu reinado, assim como destruiria Aurus e Perséfone, como se fossem animais desprovidos de inteligência.

* * *

O mestiço Dante não suportava mais aquelas visões que o seguiam nos momentos mais improváveis. Naquele momento saia irritado de uma boate, pois sua chance de ganhar a noite com uma das dançarinas fora destruída por mais uma visão de seu irmão Vergil.

Maldição, Vergil... – reclamava baixinho enquanto caminhava pelas ruas desertas.

- Por que o xingamento? – ouviu a voz conhecida de Trish atrás de si. Ao olhar para trás viu a mulher caminhar até seu lado com um olhar de curiosidade.

- Você me seguiu? – Dante perguntou.

- Sim... Eu segui. Não se faça de bobo, Dante! – Trish falou irritada com a cara de desentendido do amigo. – Eu estou fazendo isso há mais tempo que possa perceber.

- Por quê? – perguntou transtornado com a descoberta.

- Por que algo me diz que vai fazer alguma bobeira e eu não posso permitir!

- Que bobeira?

- Uhn... Como abrir um portal e ir até o inferno!

- Nem sei como fazer isso! – Dante disfarçou.

- Lógico que sabe! Mas não fuja do assunto! Você não vai fazer isso!

- Olhe, eu nem sei se quero fazer isso. Mas veja só o que me aconteceu: eu estava com uma ruiva fantástica e aí do nada eu tive uma puta dor de cabeça e vi meu irmão lutando! Tinha uns vultos estranhos com ele... Mas, Trish, eu perdi a ruiva por causa disso!

Trish não pode deixar de rir.

- Isso não é engraçado – Dante respondeu irritado por ver sua masculinidade ferida daquela forma.

- Vamos encontrar um jeito de acabarmos com essas visões. Eu e Lady estamos trabalhando nisso. Você não precisará fazer nada.

- É esse o problema! Meu irmão está vivo, Trish! Eu fui enganado todo esse tempo e agora eu não sei o que fazer. Eu tenho essas visões que parecem mostrar situações complicadas de Vergil. E se ele estiver precisando da minha ajuda?

- Dante, meu querido, eu duvido.

- Por quê?

- Por que seu irmão é mais inteligente que você. Como também mais ambicioso. Tenho certeza que está apreciando sua estadia no inferno.

- Não fale assim – Dante respondeu recomeçando a caminhar.

- Ele não é como você – Trish preocupada o seguiu.

- Eu sei disso, mas não posso continuar com essa dúvida. Trish, eu vou descobrir um jeito de entender o que se passa. Não me importo se precisar ir até o inferno para isso.

- Já disse que não vou deixar isso acontecer.

- Ele é meu irmão, Trish. Meu gêmeo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me importo – falou sério a encarando.

Trish ficou calada pela primeira vez ao perceber que Dante realmente se mostrava convicto em procurar seu irmão. Parecia tolice sua impedi-lo. Se Dante fosse para o inferno, ela não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser segui-lo e voltar novamente para o solo onde fora criada.

Sim, ela não o deixaria sozinho naquele momento.


	13. Capítulo XII  Prepotência

**CAPÍTULO XII - PREPOTÊNCIA

* * *

**

Livia caminhava de um lado para o outro no jardim de seu castelo, irritada o suficiente para provocar qualquer desgraça entre aqueles demônios, mas sabia que precisava esperar o momento certo. Nunca estivera em uma situação como aquela: excluída das ações do inferno e sem saber se poderia confiar naqueles ao seu redor. Sentiu a presença de um de seus iguais por perto, e depois de tanto tempo convivendo com aqueles seres, já sabia quem era o demônio que se aproximava: Argos.

Virou-se na direção da entrada de seu terraço e esperou que Argos aparecesse. O que demorou poucos instantes. O demônio usava suas roupas usuais e pretas e a espada reluzia em suas costas. Parecia surpreso com a chegada de Livia e ao olhar a mulher a sua frente, já com um vestido limpo e de tecido fino que lhe marcava suas formas, disse com um sorriso malicioso:

- Que surpresa agradável... Depois de tanto tempo longe, Livia.

- Acredito que muita coisa tenha acontecido em minha ausência – Livia disse friamente.

- Sim... – disse caminhando até a mulher e colocando as mãos em seu rosto. – Aposto que estava ansiosa em retornar.

- Uhn. Claro que estava, mas diga-me: o que o conselho tramou em minha ausência? – Livia se afastou da investida de Argos.

- Hati estava no comando, em seu lugar. Muito eficiente, mas parece que Mundus não confiou nele completamente. Antes de você voltar ele nomeou Aurus para ocupar a mesma posição que Hati no conselho. Acho que o plano de nosso soberano é controlar qualquer chance de rebelião.

- Claro... Assim um vigiaria as ações do outro. Muito inteligente – Livia falou ironicamente.

- Suponho que ele tenha lhe dito isso.

- Sim. Ele disse. Mas pensei que tivesse feito isso somente porque havia voltado.

- Mas claro que foi. Mundus sabia que cedo ou tarde você voltaria. Seria tolice da parte dele pensar que estivesse morta.

- Claro. Mundus está diferente do que ele já foi no passado. Parece que sua opinião mudou drasticamente depois que fui para a terra dos humanos.

- Ele está preocupado com sua lealdade. Aliás, todos nós estamos.

- Do que está falando? Todos acham que eu estive maquinando um plano com os filhos de Sparda? – Livia disse irritada. Ela sabia das idéias de Perséfone, Aurus e Aletta, mas não imaginava que todos estivessem com os mesmos pensamentos.

- Eu sempre a defendi, mas confesso que tivemos motivos para desconfiar de suas ações. E agora que Aurus voltou...

- Ele nos traiu por uma humana! – Livia o interrompeu. – Como podem me julgar?

- Ele trouxe a mestiça de volta. É isso que importa. Mundus tem medo de perder apoio de demônios poderosos, por isso aceitou o retorno de Aurus. Além do mais, ele precisa de uma liderança forte entre os demais demônios no inferno.

- Se ele me desse tempo eu poderia resolver os problemas...

- Assim que retornou nossos iguais começaram a bolar teorias. Eu acabei de voltar de uma reunião entre a elite.

- Mundus não perde tempo.

- Nem Aurus e Hati. Diga-me... É verdade que foi vencida pela espada de Sparda?

Livia o encarou irritada. Seu orgulho estava ferido e lembrar-se daquele episódio não ajudava em nada.

- Sim, mas já estou recuperada. Como pode ver.

- E Vergil?

- O que tem ele? – Livia perguntou sem esconder sua impaciência.

- Sabe o que Perséfone estava falando no conselho? Que você está com a cabeça fraca por esse mestiço... Ela está certa? – Argos perguntou enciumado.

Livia riu andando até seu quarto. Argos a seguiu.

- Não seja idiota! Ela está tentando colocar você e os demais demônios contra mim! Vergil irá pagar pelo o que fez, assim como o irmão. Mas eu tive que voltar para minha terra para poder me recuperar completamente!

- Não é só Perséfone! Você falhou duas vezes, Livia! Até Mundus percebeu isso! Ele que a via como seu braço direito! Admita que está perdendo o controle a situação.

- Não ouse falar isso para mim! – Livia disse exacerbada virando-se na direção de Argos. – Por que agora está me acusando? Vai defender Aurus também?

- Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, Livia. Mas acho que você está escondendo algo. Posso ver em seus olhos isso. Espero que consiga virar o jogo antes que seja tarde demais.

- Saia daqui. Agora – Livia disse secamente, apontando a porta para o demônio.

- Só queria saber se ainda posso confiar nas suas palavras... Não seria a primeira vez que me passaria para trás em seus planos – Argos falou caminhando até a porta.

A mulher olhou para sua direção, mas o demônio não parecia ameaçado. Pelo contrário, parecia satisfeito pela sua atitude. Assim que Argos desaparecera, Livia jogou um vaso pesado na direção da porta, o espatifando na madeira. Ela estava descontrolada e a cada instante percebia que se encontrava sozinha naquele local.

* * *

Havia se passado algum tempo desde sua conversa com Argos quando ouviu batidas na porta. Era um de seus servos, Livia pensou ao caminhar até a porta. E, de fato, era seu demônio-servo curvo e de ar doentio que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Minha senhora recebeu uma ordem para se encontrar no salão de reuniões.

- Ordem? – Livia perguntou incrédula. – Quem ordenou isso?

- Aurus.

Livia riu.

- Quanta prepotência em imaginar que ele poderia me obrigar a fazer algo.

- Minha senhora – o servo começou receoso. – Acredito que ele imaginasse ser essa sua reação, pois há um demônio aqui com a ordem em levá-la até o grande salão.

Livia permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, até sair de seu quarto empurrando o servo para o lado. Desceu todo o caminho até o hall de entrada e encontrou parado um demônio trajando uma longa capa preta com capuz que lhe cobria quase todo seu rosto, sendo possível visualizar apenas seus lábios.

- Quem é você? – Livia perguntou sem esconder seu ódio.

- Ceres – ouviu a voz grave do demônio a sua frente.

- Mostre seu rosto, agora – a mulher ordenou sem temer o demônio.

O homem retirou sua capa revelando um rosto sério e com algumas cicatrizes, apesar de conservar certa beleza. Seus olhos eram de um tom dourado e o outro azul. Livia não conhecia aquele demônio, o que a instigou.

- Você serve Aurus?

- Sim. Ele me pediu para buscá-la.

- Sabe quem eu sou?

- Sim. Todos nós sabemos. Mas eu não tenho medo de você.

Livia sorriu.

- Mas deveria. Eu posso destruí-lo simplesmente por dizer algo assim – Livia caminhou até o demônio e o encarou ameaçadoramente.

Ceres nada disse. Livia, por outro lado, continuou:

- Não tente usar seus poderes psíquicos contra mim, tolinho – apontou para sua própria cabeça com um olhar malicioso. – Eles não funcionam comigo.

- Claro. Só queria testar sua força.

- Uma atitude não muito sábia. Diga-me, sendo um _escravo_ de Aurus, você veio aqui para fazer o trabalho sujo do seu mestre?

- Não sou escravo.

- Claro que é... – Livia sorriu. – Você apenas cumpre as ordens de Aurus. Somente isso.

- Não me importo se você não quer se encontrar com Aurus e o outro demônio. Na verdade, eu até adoraria ver a reação de Aurus ao descobrir que você não quis ir, mas, por outro lado, eu não quero parecer fraco perante os demais demônios.

- Claro, ninguém gostar de parecer incapaz. Mas quem mais está lá?

- O falso anjo. Hati.

- Interessante dupla. Duvido que Aurus esteja contente com isso.

Ceres a encarava com curiosidade. Ele conhecia os boatos sobre Livia, mas vê-la era algo diferente. A mulher não possuía somente uma grande beleza, como também um diferente ar de superioridade que lhe atraia.

- Uhn... – Livia passou por Ceres e disse caminhando em direção à porta. – Vejamos o que Aurus quer comigo.

Ceres caminhou, em silêncio, ao seu lado.

* * *

Livia parou na entrada do grande salão e olhou para Ceres pela primeira vez desde que saíram de seu castelo.

- Você gosta de servir Aurus?

- Por que me pergunta isso?

- Só pensei que alguém com seus talentos pudesse escolher algo melhor.

- O que lhe faz pensar isso?

Livia riu caminhando na direção das grandes portas do salão.

- Eu sou melhor que Aurus. Bem... Pense melhor se vale a pena mendigar como um cachorro sendo que pode ser um verdadeiro lobo.

- Como sabe disso?

Livia olhou para trás e disse maliciosamente:

- Você não é o primeiro lobo com quem me relaciono.

Ceres ficou calado olhando a mulher desaparecer pelo longo corredor instigado com sua proposta.

* * *

O barulho de passos e palmas ressoava no grande salão de mármore fazendo Hati e Aurus olharem para seu corredor de entrada. Em poucos instantes Livia apareceu. Caminhou até o meio do salão e disse parando de bater palmas:

- Bravo! Você conseguiu, Aurus! Finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Como se sente agora? Feliz, eu suponho; ou, talvez, esteja planejando algo maior, como ocupar o lugar de Mundus.

Aurus, o demônio de longos cabelos brancos e armadura rubra, analisou Livia antes de dizer calmamente:

- Só pretendo consertar seus erros.

- Meus erros? Acha que trazendo sua mestiça vai arrumar alguma coisa?

- Livia, admita logo que algo de errado aconteceu em seu plano. Admita que o sangue de Sparda mexeu com você.

Hati aprumou-se no banco e falou irritado com o inicio da discussão:

- Não viemos aqui para discutir o passado. Viemos aqui para colocar Livia a par da situação antes que boatos comecem a surgir.

- Mundus disse da nova disposição do conselho. Confesso que não aceito o fato de colocar um traidor como meu substituto.

- Mundus fez o certo. Enquanto brincava com os filhos de Sparda, eu cumpri minha promessa e conquistei a confiança de Mundus novamente.

- Bobeira. Pelo menos ainda posso confiar em Hati. Ao contrário de você, Aurus, eu tive que encarar a espada de meu antigo inimigo. E mesmo assim eu não caí.

- Livia, você deve dar tempo até o momento se acalmar. Tivemos vários problemas e agora a fuga de Vergil neste momento... Não é algo bom para nosso governo.

- Eu posso imaginar.

- Aposto que o deixou fugir em troca de algo... O que ofereceu a ele, Livia?

A mulher caminhou irritada na direção de Aurus, mas foi impedida por Hati que se levantou e a segurou pelo braço.

- Não faça isso. Não vale a pena.

- Eu não aceito provocações quanto à minha lealdade – soltou-se de Hati violentamente - O que você está fazendo, Aurus? Manipulando os demônios ao seu redor e dizendo absurdos a meu respeito?

- Manipular? Não... Isso quem faz é você. Eu meramente abri os olhos do conselho. Abri os olhos de Argos também. Pobre demônio... Afinal de contas, ele não foi o único que foi controlado por você.

- Ele é um covarde! Não vê, Hati? Quando suas chances de viver como um humano acabaram, ele voltou de joelhos até Mundus e implorou por seu perdão. Eu não me deixo enganar por você!

- Livia, por favor... – Hati sussurrou. – Tente se controlar, senão terá problemas com os demais demônios.

- Claro... – Livia suspirou. – Haverá alguma reunião com o resto do conselho?

- Sim. Todos precisam saber das mudanças. Iremos resolver isso, afinal de contas, nem todos os demônios se encontram nas redondezas. Mas o motivo de trazê-la até aqui, Livia, é para avisá-la das mudanças pessoalmente e acalmá-la.

- Isso é ridículo, Hati! Depois de tudo que fiz pelo Inferno! Mas aguardarei novas noticias.

- Não se esqueça que ainda estou do seu lado – Hati sussurrou para Livia antes de se sentar novamente.

A mulher soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Como pude me esquecer...

Ambos os demônios a olharam intrigados.

- Agora que voltei quero ver de perto sua filha, Aurus.

O demônio ergueu-se ameaçadoramente, mas Hati interpôs, dizendo:

- Justo. Eu sou o guardião das chaves de sua cela.

- Não se exalte, Aurus. Podem pensar que realmente se importa com a mestiça – sorriu maliciosamente. – Bem, Hati, eu gostaria de fazer isso _agora_.

Aurus permaneceu levantado, vendo Hati se afastar na direção de Livia. Ao perceber que logo partiriam, caminhou até eles, mas foi barrado pela mão de Livia em seu peito.

- Não faça isso, Aurus. Depois de tudo que fez para voltar, meu querido, não seria interessante vê-lo demonstrar qualquer sentimento pela mestiça.

O demônio nada disse, porque Livia estava certa. Se a impedisse de ver sua filha capturada, ficaria claro que ainda se preocupava com a mestiça, e assim arriscaria sua posição recém conquistada; algo que não poderia ocorrer. Impotente, permaneceu no salão vendo os demônios caminharem pelo longo corredor de mármore.


	14. Capítulo XIII  A Prisão de Ametista

**CAPÍTULO XIII – A PRISÃO DE AMETISTA

* * *

**

- Você disse que possuía uma legião de seguidores.

Nyarlathotep ouviu a voz de Vergil ao seu lado. Estavam sentados em uma caverna, já nas terras infernais governadas por Mundus, e aguardavam o momento certo para agir. Aliás, Nyarlathotep esperava algum sinal do companheiro que permanecera calado desde o instante que chegaram à caverna isolada.

O demônio olhou surpreso para Vergil e disse:

- Sim. Todos exterminados por Hati. Eu possuía um destacamento em solos humanos, no Oriente, mas fui caçado por Hati e suas tropas.

- Algo estranho para acontecer nas terras humanas.

- Sim. Eu fui um dos últimos demônios a viverem entre humanos após o fechamento do portal por Mundus. Éramos um grupo rebelde, mas Mundus não queria nenhum demônio contrário entre mortais.

- Agora terá sua chance de vingança – Vergil disse se levantando.

Nyarlathotep observou o demônio caminhar para fora da caverna antes de fazer o mesmo.

A planície em que estavam era formada por pedras vulcânicas e o ar parecia carregado e difícil de respirar, capaz até de matar humanos por asfixia. Estavam, naquele momento, cada vez mais próximos de Mundus, mas ainda precisavam passar por várias provas, e Vergil sabia disto. No momento, o demônio sabia que Mundus organizava um exército para lhe impedir. Um exército pronto para destruí-lo; formado por demônios dos mais diversos tipos e com o único objetivo de servir seu mestre. Contudo, Vergil não estava com medo. Não seriam simples demônios, servos de Mundus, que o impediriam. Não agora que conseguira destruir até mesmo todo o poder de Selenisa.

Vergil sentia-se invencível.

- Vamos, Nyarlathotep. Sinto que logo teremos uma batalha.

* * *

Livia parou na entrada de uma grande estrutura semelhante a uma torre e disse para Hati:

- Vocês a trancaram aqui? Ela pode escapar se quiser...

- Não pode. Eu mesmo a prendi e lhe garanto que isso não acontecerá.

Livia sorriu passando do lado do demônio de grandes asas. Abriu as portas duplas e caminhou em seu interior, sendo seguida pelo companheiro. Ao chegarem à frente de uma escada tortuosa e apertada que levava tanto para cima quanto para o subsolo, Livia voltou sua atenção para Hati novamente.

- Suponho que esteja nas masmorras...

Hati concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Livia desceu com elegância os inúmeros degraus que a levariam até a prisão da mestiça filha de Aurus: Ametista.

Livia possuía diversos motivos para odiá-la e naquele momento sentia-se contente ao imaginar que poderia machucar Aurus através de sua preciosa filha. Ametista era uma mestiça, fruto da paixão do demônio por uma humana; algo inconcebível para Livia, que o conhecia o suficiente para não acreditar que aquilo fosse possível. A mulher não odiava Ametista somente por ser uma mestiça, mas também por representar a traição de Aurus. Assunto este, ainda não totalmente cicatrizado, apesar de Livia ignorar as provocações de seus iguais.

Livia e Aurus foram amantes mais tempo que uma mulher como Livia poderia suportar. Ela fora a responsável pela escalada ao poder do demônio, pelo seu aumento de força, como também pelo seu respeito conquistado junto ao conselho. Sem ela, Aurus não teria nada. E depois de tudo que fizera o que recebera em troca? Traição. Aquilo ela não poderia aceitar.

Por longos anos Livia planejou uma vingança esperando calmamente pelo momento certo para atacá-lo. Por fim, esse momento chegara. Convencera Mundus em fazer Aurus pagar por seus crimes, mesmo que estivesse vivendo entre humanos. E assim, o grande soberano do inferno o fez. Mandou demônios até a residência de Aurus que o obrigaram a redimir-se perante Mundus. Caso não o fizesse, o grande Príncipe mandaria demônios da elite resolverem o impasse causado por Aurus. O homem relutou em aceitar que poderia retornar para o inferno se matasse tanto a mortal quanto sua filha, mas não havia escolhas. Mundus era onipresente e poderoso demais, mesmo para alguém como ele. Aurus seria caçado e morto, seu fim seria vergonhoso, e tudo por causa de mortais que não lhe respeitavam como deveriam?

Talvez, naquele momento, Aurus percebera que não se adequara àquele mundo. Não havia bondade em si que o fizesse apreciar seres tão fracos e repletos de falhas quanto os humanos. Demônios nasceram para dominar e não deveriam curvar-se a mortais e suas leis.

Então ele a matou. Contudo, não teve coragem o suficiente para destruir a pequena criança que dormia. Fugira, deixando Ametista viva, mas sem compreender sua origem. A mestiça, por longos anos, viveu se saber quem era seu pai; até que Aurus, finalmente percebendo ser necessário acabar com seu fruto na terra humana, voltou. Era preciso finalmente terminar seu trabalho e voltar para o Inferno com sua consciência limpa. Com rapidez ele subjugou a mestiça e a trouxe de volta para ser castigada e mostrada como prova de seu retorno.

Livia sabia que ela seria morta, mas precisava aproveitar-se de sua derrota. Por que a mulher sabia que Aurus ainda sentia algo pela filha. Sentimentos tolos de humanos... Era impossível imaginar que um demônio pudesse tê-los. Mas não só Sparda, como outros trilharam por aquele caminho.

* * *

No grande calabouço úmido e clareado apenas por archotes havia uma cela fechada. E de longe, Livia pode ver a mestiça acorrentada e sentada ao chão, aparentemente desfalecida.

- Bem... Parece que já fizeram um bom serviço nela – Livia disse sorrindo.

- É um trabalho que me satisfaz – Hati respondeu arrogantemente.

- Tenho certeza que sim – Livia caminhou até a masmorra. – Não há nada que Aurus possa fazer e isso é tão interessante!

- Como pode ver, nem todas as notícias foram ruins.

Livia parou na entrada da masmorra e esperou que Hati a abrisse com a chave que levava. Assim que a porta de metal abriu com um rangido, Ametista acordou assustada. A jovem olhou para sua frente e pode sentir a presença intensa de demônios tão ou até mais poderosos que seu pai. Ela estava cansada de sofrer nas mãos do demônio que parecia um belo anjo, e sentia mais dor que em qualquer outra situação já passada. Era impossível imaginar que ainda estaria viva, mas sua vontade em viver ainda não fora totalmente destruída.

Ametista viu uma mulher agachar-se ao seu lado e pode perceber, após acostumar sua visão, que se tratava de Livia. A mulher que enganara Dante ao se passar por humana.

- Não... – disse sem acreditar que pudesse estar viva.

- Feliz em me ver, mestiça?

- Bem... Surpresa seria a palavra certa – Ametista disse pausadamente.

- Você realmente não pensou que eu poderia morrer... Sua garota tola – Livia falou rindo enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado da mestiça.

- O que você quer? – Ametista perguntou irritada, sem temer a reação da mulher.

- Hati... Você poderia nos deixar sozinhas por alguns instantes? – Livia perguntou sem tirar seus olhos de Ametista.

A garota sabia o que aquilo significava, agora só esperava ser forte o suficiente para agüentar o flagelo imposto pela mulher. Ouviu os passos do demônio ficarem cada vez mais distantes e quando o local voltou ao completo silêncio, Livia recomeçou:

- Você sabe por que sua mãe morreu?

- Por que meu pai é um demônio, assim como você! – falou irritada.

Livia riu alto.

- Bem, não foi o único motivo. Na verdade, eu o ordenei a fazer isso. Eu o fiz matar sua mãe humana, por que ele desobedeceu todas as regras existentes no inferno ao se relacionar com mortais.

- Você fez o quê? – Ametista falou chocada com a revelação.

- Eu falei rápido demais para você? Deixe-me repetir: _Eu_ mandei seu poderoso pai matar a vadia da humana. A mesma coisa que vai acontecer com você agora. Veja... Seu pai não manda nada aqui. Se o conselho quiser vê-la morta amanhã, ele não poderá fazer nada. E nós sabemos que, no fundo, ele realmente não se importa com você. Ele só se importa com poder.

- Como ousa falar de minha mãe assim? Eu não me importo com Aurus! Eu nem mesmo o conhecia até agora! – Ametista tentou lutar contra as correntes, mas era inútil.

- Você está condenada, minha querida. Uma mestiça como você... Tão jovem e sem forças... Se Aurus não tiver coragem de matá-la, eu o farei com prazer.

- Você não tem nada mais importante que perder seu tempo com mestiços? Supostamente não deveria estar tentando dominar o outro lado? – Ametista provocou.

Livia fez um movimento leve com as mãos, criando chamas em volta das correntes que prendiam os braços e pescoço de Ametista. A jovem gemeu e curvou-se no chão, mas não gritou com a dor lacerante.

- Isso mesmo. Esconda seu rosto de mim... Esse rosto de traição. Esses traços de fraqueza humana – Livia levantou-se do chão e observou o sofrimento da mestiça.

- Sabe uma coisa? Eu sempre quis saber qual foi a reação da sua mãe ao ver quem era a pessoa que lhe mataria! Algo inesquecível, suponho – continuou com um sorriso cruel. – Seu pai era realmente útil aqui, uma pena que tudo terminou de outra forma...

Ametista tentou fingir que a dor não a atrapalhava, mas as chamas eram intensas e queimavam não só sua carne, mas pareciam alcançar seus ossos, como se os derretesse.

- Viu só? Tão fraca... Ametista, você é apenas uma criança medrosa e sozinha. Sem saber para onde correr e com medo do que lhe aguarda. Encare a verdade: não há ninguém para salvá-la.

Livia estava certa, mas Ametista não poderia deixar que a mulher desconfiasse de sua condição. A mestiça sentiu que o fogo alcançava seus braços e rosto, o que a fez contorcer no chão de dor. Nesse instante, pode ouvir algo se aproximando, mas a dor não a fez decifrar o que era, até que ouviu:

- Livia! É mais que o suficiente!

- Quem é você para me impedir, Aurus? Por que não volta a brincar de política, uhn?

- Pare! Agora!

Ametista ouviu uma risada feminina e logo em seguida sentiu o fogo desaparecer de seu corpo. Olhou para cima e viu seu pai parado a poucos centímetros de Livia com um olhar de ódio. A mulher encarou Ametista mais uma vez antes de sair da prisão irritada; Aurus a seguiu trancando a prisão da filha sem trocar qualquer olhar com a jovem.

* * *

- QUEM LHE DEU A ORDEM PARA ME INTERROMPER? – Livia gritou enfurecida para Aurus assim que alcançaram a entrada da torre.

- Você não está autorizada para matar minha filha!

- Quem disse que iria matá-la? – perguntou ainda transtornada com a chegada do demônio.

- Eu sei que iria. Você é louca.

Livia riu.

- E se a matasse o que seria capaz de fazer comigo?

- Não me provoque. Isso não funciona mais.

Livia se aproximou e disse colocando a mão no peito do demônio:

- Viu só? Você não teria coragem de me enfrentar... O mundo humano te deixou mole, afinal. Além do mais, você ainda se lembra do passado.

- Eu te esqueci no momento em que saí do inferno, Livia...

- Claro... Para uma humana – Livia disse com um sorriso zombeteiro, cruzando os braços arrogantemente.

Virou-se de costas para a mulher, sem se importar em responder suas provocações, e saiu da prisão da filha. Livia, apesar de inúmeros problemas, sentia-se melhor. Aurus acabara de mostrar seu ponto fraco: Ametista. Aquilo lhe daria alguma vantagem no futuro, pois era nítido que a estadia do demônio entre humanos havia lhe deixado mais confuso quanto a seus sentimentos.


	15. Capítulo XIV A Nova Estratégia de Mundus

**CAPÍTULO XIV – A NOVA ESTRATÉGIA DE MUNDUS

* * *

**

- Não tínhamos idéia alguma da força que combateríamos... – o demônio mutilado dizia no chão. O pé de Vergil o pressionando ao chão.

- Mundus deixou de perceber o que acontece em suas terras? Não pode perceber minha força? – perguntou com um brilho feroz nos olhos.

- Não foi dito a ele sobre seu... – o demônio cuspiu sangue. – Mate-me logo!

Vergil observou o demônio deitado ao chão prestes a morrer. Sua mente, contudo, estava em outro lugar. Se Mundus não sabia de seu exército de almas, significava que Livia nada dissera ao grande soberano das terras inferiores. Esboçou um sorriso que não passou despercebido pelo demônio subjugado.

- Você matou toda minha tropa!

- Uma pequena tropa – Vergil esnobou. – Mas parece que Mundus perdeu o controle de seus demônios, não é mesmo? Eu posso fazer sua dor ser menor, se me falar sobre algo...

- O que... quer? – o demônio gemeu.

- Diga-me sobre Livia.

O comandante derrotado tentou rir, mas apenas uma tosse rouca saiu de sua boca.

- Nada bom... Nada bom... Ela está enfrentando seu antigo rival.

- Quem?

- Até onde você irá... Para descobrir... Vergil? – falou fracamente.

Vergil sabia que extrair informações de demônios fiéis a Mundus era algo impossível e por este motivo deferiu o golpe certeiro na cabeça do demônio. Voltou a caminhar pela planície até encontrar Nyarlathotep parado entre diversos cadáveres de demônios.

- Não achou curioso o fato de apenas um pequeno contingente ser mandado para nos atacar? É como se Mundus não soubesse da sua real ameaça – o demônio de longas tranças começou.

- Uhn... Sim, muito estranho. Contudo, eu tirarei vantagem deste fato.

- O comandante está morto? – perguntou olhando na direção em que Vergil viera.

- Não há motivo para poupar algum _desses_ demônios – respondeu com desdém.

O demônio de cabelos brancos olhou novamente o local da batalha enquanto guardava sua espada Rancor. As coisas saiam como havia planejado e agora imaginava o que se passava na cabeça do _grande_ Mundus. Com essa derrota vergonhosa ficava claro que o soberano infernal usaria outras forças mais poderosas para impedir Vergil.

O demônio agachou-se no chão e pegou um punhado de terra suja com o sangue de dezenas de demônio. Observou a terra cair lentamente de sua mão enquanto falava na antiga língua dos demônios, conhecida por poucos:

- Veja Mundus, o sangue de seus soldados corre em minhas mãos. Logo, será sua vez de sentir a violência de minhas armas...

* * *

A notícia da primeira derrota de Mundus chegara com rapidez nos corredores das fortalezas habitadas pelos membros da elite. Havia inquietude, mas ninguém ousou encarar Mundus até que este anunciasse algo. Não demorou, contudo, para que o soberano infernal convocasse uma reunião com urgência.

Livia fora avisada por Hati que parecia intrigado com o recente evento. Ambos caminhavam para o grande salão de reuniões, quando o demônio alado disse olhando para os lados:

- Mundus deve ter sentido essa perda.

- Ele tratou Vergil com descaso – Livia respondeu sem demonstrar preocupação.

- Você não parece abalada.

- Claro que não. Eu estou pensando em algo maior, Hati. Para aqueles que quiserem me seguir, caso essa situação piore. O respeito de Mundus está por um fio e você sabe que tende a piorar...

- Livia, por acaso você sabia que Vergil seria capaz de tamanho feito? – Hati perguntou curioso.

- Claro que não, mas, ao contrário de Mundus, eu não o subjuguei. Nosso líder está ocupado demais tentando reorganizar o conselho que se esquece de outras prioridades. E parece que Aurus não está sendo útil.

Haviam caminhado em silêncio por um longo período, até que Hati recomeçou:

- Pensei que diria algo sobre Aurus e Ametista para Mundus.

- Como eu disse, estou pensando em algo maior – riu misteriosamente. – Mas não se preocupe... Eu lhe direi na hora certa. Só não quero agir precipitadamente, pois seria tolice de minha parte.

- Espero que tenha razão, Livia. Eu, sinceramente, também tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a Aurus... Parece que Mundus não está pensando com clareza.

- Ele não está – Livia respondeu friamente. – Mas nós iremos resolver isso... Não se preocupe. Eu não irei permitir que tirem _meu_ lugar, nem mesmo Mundus.

* * *

Chegaram logo ao grande salão e ao entrarem encontraram reunidos todos os demônios do conselho, com exceção de Aurus. Alguns murmuravam e outros permaneciam calados fitando o vazio, mas quando Livia entrou acompanhada de Hati, toda atenção foi dirigida a ela. Afinal de contas, era a primeira vez que aqueles demônios a viam depois de tanto tempo.

A primeira a falar foi Perséfone que encarou Livia com desprezo.

- Eu posso ver a palavra derrota estampada em sua face, Livia.

Livia caminhou até Perséfone e disse:

- Eu não importo com o que diz, mulher. Meus problemas foram resolvidos diretamente com Mundus.

- Assim eu ouvi... Mas escutamos algumas coisas também. Como seu encontro com o filho maldito de Sparda. O mesmo que conseguiu derrotar a pequena tropa enviada para matá-lo – Aletta invejosa disse.

- E você está duvidando de minha lealdade de novo. Deixe-me clarear algo para vocês – Livia disse caminhando enquanto olhava para cada um dos demônios. – Eu estava enfraquecida, confesso, e foi por este motivo que não pude prever os atos de Vergil.

- Há! Você estava com ele esse tempo todo, eu sei! – Aletta disse irritada.

- Se Mundus não a puniu, não será você que o fará, Aletta – Zagreu, o demônio conhecido pelo seu dom de sedução, disse friamente.

- Não perderei meu tempo explicando o que se passou comigo... Todos vocês também não foram capazes de impedir que esse momento chegasse! Não é mesmo? – Livia continuou furiosa. – A falta não foi só minha.

- É perda de tempo realmente, devemos nos preocupar com o que Mundus irá propor nesse instante – Skoll respondeu sem olhar diretamente para Livia.

- Mundus! Eu espero que seja algo grande para impedir que sejamos derrotados por um mestiço! – Perséfone disse cuspindo no chão.

- Está com medo, Perséfone? – Lynceus disse de forma afetada, provocando a mulher de aparência repugnante.

- Nunca! – respondeu com ódio estampado em sua face. – Em vez de mandar míseros soldados, deveríamos levar um de nós para destruir Vergil.

- O que acha, Livia? Você que conhece mais Vergil do que qualquer um de nós... Acha que um membro da elite sozinho o derrotaria? – Zagreu perguntou intrigado.

Livia sabia que não havia provocação naquela pergunta, mas demorou a responder pensando nas chances daquela empreitada.

- Sim... Ele não é um demônio nascido nesse solo – mentiu. A mulher sabia que Vergil conseguiria destruir qualquer um dos presentes, mas preferiu guardar aquela informação para si própria. Não sabia o motivo, mas estava a cada momento que passava mais próxima de trair àqueles demônios.

- Ela mente – Perséfone disse astutamente.

Aletta concordou com um aceno de cabeça, no mesmo instante em que murmurava algo para sua irmã deficiente, Accalia.

Livia iria rebater a provocação, mas parou ao ouvir o som de passos, logo em seguida puderam ver Aurus se aproximar com um olhar preocupado. Fitou os presentes e disse:

- Mundus acabou de conversar comigo sobre nossa situação... Vocês tiveram algum tipo de idéia?

- Eu gostei da idéia de Perséfone – Argos disse pela primeira vez na reunião. – Deveríamos acabar logo com a festa desse mestiço.

- Qual é a idéia de Mundus? – Hati perguntou antes que Aurus perguntasse sobre o plano de Perséfone.

- Mandar um destacamento com Argos como comandante e destruir Vergil e seus artifícios.

Houve um minuto de silêncio quebrado por Argos:

- Eu? Bem, seria uma honra matar Vergil – falou se levantando. Desceu os degraus e continuou – Eu posso trazer sua cabeça para Mundus... – encarou Livia com um olhar cruel.

- Só isso? – Skoll perguntou intrigado.

- Não. Argos deve saber que Vergil conseguiu destruir o campo rebelde de Selenisa.

- Sua irmã? – Livia perguntou fingindo surpresa.

- Sim. A própria.

Livia riu.

- Bem, isso explica seu olhar de choque! Quanta tristeza... Sua filha e agora a irmãzinha... Há pessoas que não possuem sorte.

- Calada! – Aurus respondeu irritado caminhando até Livia, contudo preferiu não iniciar uma briga naquele momento.

- Não tente defendê-la também... – Livia o provocou.

- Isso é interessante... – Hati falou – Será que Vergil pensava em formar alguma aliança com Selenisa?

- Por que pensa isso? – Aurus perguntou.

- Não vejo motivos para que fosse até as terras rebeldes se não fosse por uma aliança.

- Esperto o filho de Sparda. Parece que ele acabou nos ajudando... – Lynceus disse levantando-se. Caminhou na direção da saída e disse sem virar-se para os presentes. – Boa sorte, Argos. Acredito que vá precisar.

O demônio nada disse até que Lynceus desaparecesse pelo longo corredor.

- Vergil possui tropas?

- Mundus afirmou que Vergil possui uma grande força fantasma, mas não compreendeu seu real poder. Parece que Vergil os controla... Mas é tudo confuso. Se tivéssemos alguma dica seria útil.

Livia permaneceu calada, mesmo sabendo a fonte do poder de Vergil.

- Argos deve ir sozinho? – Aletta perguntou intrigada.

- Sim. Será mais que o suficiente. O mestiço não tem toda essa força para me derrotar – Argos disse arrogantemente.

- Bem, se todos estiverem de acordo, gostaria de encerrar essa reunião – Aurus disse secamente.

- Ainda acho que deveríamos levar mais um de nossos membros – Aletta falou olhando para Aurus.

- Por favor, Aletta... Pare de mostrar-se preocupada com ele – Livia disse entediada olhando para suas unhas. Antes que a mulher pudesse revidar, Argos a interrompeu:

- Irei convocar meus melhores homens, Aurus – caminhou até Livia e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Espero que não fique chateada quando trouxer a cabeça de seu escravinho... Já que você não será a responsável pela sua morte.

Livia meramente sorriu para o demônio e o esperou sair de sua frente para voltar sua atenção aos demais presentes.

- Nada ruim para sua primeira decisão como líder do conselho, Aurus – disse ironicamente.

- Tentei não cometer seus erros, Livia.

- Estou cansada dessas brigas... – Perséfone os interrompeu. – Eu irei observar seus passos, Livia... Espero que tenha noção disso – completou ameaçadoramente antes de desaparecer com um pulo na direção do teto quebrado do salão.

- E essas reuniões realmente me deixam entediada – Livia bufou enquanto se afastava dos presentes. – De qualquer forma, se preparem para o pior, _parceiros_... – disse rindo sarcasticamente.

- Por que tenho a impressão que ela está escondendo algo de nós? – Aurus comentou num to baixo, mas Skoll pode ouvir e disse:

- Uhn... Intuição de um antigo amante, talvez...

- Não afirmem algo que não possam ter certeza - Hati os interrompeu com um olhar de censura. – Ela fez mais pelo inferno do que muitos aqui presentes...

- Até quando a defenderá, Hati? – Aletta perguntou cruzando os braços.

Hati abriu suas asas e disse já lançando vôo:

- Perguntas inúteis... Não será por meio delas que encontrará respostas para nossos atuais problemas, Aletta. Pense nisso.

Desapareceu deixando uma pequena quantidade de pó e fuligem no ar.

* * *

"_Veja Mundus, o sangue de seus soldados corre em minhas mãos. Logo, será sua vez de sentir a violência de minhas armas..."_

Dante levantou suando frio e com uma estranha tontura e ânsia vômito. Nunca tivera nenhuma dessas _coisas_ de humano, e desde que começara a sonhar com os atos do irmão aquilo começara a ser algo freqüente.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro jogar água fria em seu rosto. Notou que suas mãos tremiam levemente, o fazendo quebrar o espelho na sua frente por simples irritação. O sangue coagulou rápido, mas a sensação de preocupação e de que algo de errado acontecia com seu irmão não desapareceram.

- Maldição! – resmungou caminhando até seu escritório. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Trish.

A mulher atendeu com a voz de sono.

- Trish! Eu preciso conversar com você!

- Dante? Sabe que horas são? – perguntou sem esconder sua raiva por ter sido despertada.

- Sim. Cinco da manhã.

- Não pode esperar?

- Não, Trish! Isso é sério! – falou e pela primeira vez Trish percebeu o tom preocupado do mestiço.

- Okay. Já vou sair... – desligou o telefone deixando Dante mais aliviado.

Era horrível pensar que estava sozinho naquele momento. Precisava de alguém para contar seu sonho e, acima de tudo, explicar seu plano. Sabia que Trish seria contrária, mas ela era mais indicava para receber notícias contendo fortes emoções.

Trish não demorou mais que meia hora para aparecer na porta da loja _Devil May Cry_. Assim que entrou, disse olhando Dante com certa preocupação:

- Dante, aconteceu algo? Seu olhar está diferente...

- Claro! Acabei de sonhar com meu irmãozinho de novo! E adivinhe só o que ele estava aprontando? Estava com sangue nas mãos e dizendo uma bobeira sobre derrotar Mundus com sua arma... Sei lá, Trish! Muito insano! Isso vai me deixar maluco – falou caminhando até sua mesa.

Trish ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e o acompanhou.

- Você me acordou cinco da manhã pra relatar mais um de seus sonhos? Qual é a novidade?

- Tirando o fato de que meu irmão disse que vai derrotar Mundus e que parecia ter matado um exército todo? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Sério, Dante? Esse roteiro já é velho. Nós sabemos que Vergil sonha em destruir Mundus...

- Como eu já disse... Sonhar com isso é completamente diferente. Nem parecia Vergil... Eu preciso encontrá-lo!

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso também – Trish falou desconfiada.

- Trish... Eu quero encontrar meu irmão _agora_! – falou sério.

Trish o encarou assustada com seu tom. Antes ele tratava os sonhos com certa diversão, mas agora parecia desesperado por uma solução.

- Eu não sei como você conseguiria... – respondeu sem olhar diretamente para seus olhos.

- Eu vou dar um jeito. Se você não quiser me ajudar, eu encontro outra forma.

A mulher permaneceu calada por alguns instantes ponderando sobre o plano de Dante. Ele parecia decidido o suficiente para ir contra suas vontades.

- Você fala sério?

- Ele é meu irmão... É claro que falo sério.

- Oh... Por que sou uma idiota assim? – resmungou contrariada. – Eu sei como levá-lo até o inferno – cruzou os braços irritada por ter sido vencida pelo mestiço.

- Jura? – Dante levantou-se sem acreditar no que a mulher dizia.

- Eu não queria lhe falar nada, porque pensava que você desistiria disso! Mas, dane-se! Você é teimoso e... Bem, você ama seu irmão. Por isso vou te ajudar! Seu mestiço canalha!

- Valeu, Trish! Eu tinha certeza que você me entenderia, apesar de não gostar de saber que você me escondeu todo esse tempo que conhecia um jeito de abrir um portal.

- Precauções, Dante... Eu tenho medo que aconteça algo com você – Trish disse se virando na direção da porta. – Se morrer vou me sentir culpada...

- Eu não vou morrer – Dante a acompanhou.

Já na porta, o mestiço disse:

- E Lady?

- O que tem ela?

- Não vamos contar a ela sobre isso?

- Eu conto depois que estiver naquele lugar quente e cheio de demônios insanos querendo comer você! – Trish disse rindo.

- Tenho certeza que ela irá surtar!

- Absoluta! Mas ela só reclamaria e faria de tudo para ir... E uma humana não teria chance num lugar como aquele – respondeu descendo as escadas da loja de Dante.

- Obrigado, Trish! Mas existem coisas melhores no inferno, como mulheres maravilhosas! – disse piscando para a parceira.

- Claro! Como Livia! Você se lembra dela? – falou ironicamente, fazendo o sorriso malicioso do mestiço desaparecer ao se lembrar da rival.

- Além de Livia... Bem, você entendeu... – respondeu sem possuir argumentos para rebater Trish. – Mas obrigado mesmo assim, eu digo, pelo portal...

- Dante, seria estupidez da minha parte tentar impedi-lo. Bem que eu queria, mas não posso controlá-lo... Afinal de contas, você é o filho de Sparda.

- Espero que esse título me ajude quando estiver naquele buraco... – Dante falou pesarosamente enquanto caminhava pelas ruas desertas e escuras da cidade.


	16. Capítulo XV  Bem Vindo ao Inferno

**CAPÍTULO XV – BEM VINDO AO INFERNO

* * *

**

A primeira coisa que fizeram ao saírem da loja foi passar na casa de Trish para que a mulher-demônio pegasse a espada Sparda. Ela parecia ansiosa em voltar ao inferno e Dante sabia bem o motivo: queria vingar-se de Mundus, mas ele temia pela vida da amiga. Não sabia o que esperar do irmão e muito menos de Mundus e por isso decidiu pensar uma forma de impedi-la a cometer aquele ato.

Fazia algumas horas que caminhavam e Dante não sabia para onde seria levado, mas a cada momento se distanciavam mais da região central da cidade. Trish olhou uma pequena cabana desabitada e mandou Dante a seguir, e assim o mestiço o fez. A mulher passou pela cabana e parou perto de uma área com altas árvores, mas não adentrou a mata.

- Certo, Dante, agora eu vou criar...

- Espere um instante! – Dante a interrompeu curioso. – Como você nunca me contou que sabe abrir portais?

- Bem, você nunca perguntou – Trish respondeu disfarçando com um sorriso.

Dante cruzou os braços e a olhou com censura.

- Okay! Eu fui criada por Mundus, se lembra? Ele me deu essa prerrogativa caso fosse necessário usar, mas eu nunca o usei.

- Mundus?

- Como você é lento... Ele queria que eu me comunicasse com ele sempre que fosse possível depois que eu te destruísse! Mas isso não aconteceu; se esqueceu disso também? De qualquer forma... Meus portais não são poderosos e logo fecham. Além de eu nunca ter criado um antes...

- Você me escondeu isso por todo esse tempo porque sabia que eu pediria pra abrir um portal bem antes de tudo isso acontecer! – Dante falou fingindo estar ofendido.

- Não comece, Dante.

Trish virou-se de costa para o mestiço e adentrou a mata. Dante a seguiu dizendo:

- Aonde você vai me levar?

- Um lugar longe da influência humana.

- Como?

- Um lugar que não tenha humanos, _anta_ – Trish reclamou.

- Oh, claro... Mas aquilo ali é uma igreja, não é? – Dante apontou para uma construção que era possível se ver através das árvores.

- Destruída pela guerra. Não há nada nela. Só mato.

Continuaram calados até chegarem à frente da pequena igreja em ruínas. Trish ajoelhou-se no chão e mordeu seu pulso, fazendo o sangue brotar do ferimento. Logo em seguida, o pingou no chão de terra e folhas recitando um mantra desconhecido para Dante. O mestiço parara em uma distância segura da mulher, observando curioso o que aconteceria.

Após alguns instantes, Trish se ergueu e observou a porta da igreja à sua frente abrir-se com um rangido.

- Dante... Vamos! – deu alguns passos, mas sentiu a mão do mestiço a segurando.

- O que foi?

- Eu não vou deixar você ir.

- Como assim? – Trish perguntou surpresa.

- Não quero perder você para Mundus... Além do mais, é assunto de família e você não precisa participar... Seria arriscado demais.

- Não diga bobeiras, Dante! Eu quero...

- Não! Eu nem sei como Vergil irá reagir ao me ver! E se ele tiver diferente? E se ameaçar te matar somente para me deixar desamparado? Não, Trish! Você fica!

Trish permaneceu calada.

- Vamos, Trish! Não fique assim! Você pode me matar quando eu voltar! E tem outra coisa...

- O quê? – perguntou irritada.

- Alguém precisa contar para Lady o que aconteceu.

- Oh... – resmungou baixinho. – Você sempre quer ficar com a melhor parte!

- Trish, me dê a espada, por favor. Eu preciso enfrentar meu irmão e, bem, caso encontre aquela louca eu também preciso me proteger com alguma coisa.

- Justo... – Trish retirou a espada das costas e a entregou ao mestiço. – Dante, eu preciso ir! Eu preciso me vingar de Mundus e...

- Não me faça brigar com você! Vamos lá, Trish! Vai ser um passeio rápido! Logo estou de volta!

- Dane-se você! – falou sem esconder sua tristeza.

- Boa sorte com a Lady! Ela vai surtar ao descobrir o que eu fiz! – Dante disse correndo até a entrada da igreja. Olhou para trás uma última vez e viu que a mulher o olhava de um jeito preocupado, quase materno.

Entrou pela porta da igreja e então tudo ficou negro.

* * *

A primeira coisa que o fez perceber que havia chegado a seu destino fora o cheiro de podridão e um barulho que parecia ser de uma queda d'água. Dante levantou-se do chão de pedra e olhou ao seu redor. O inferno realmente não era um lugar para humanos, pensou. Não havia luz natural e o céu parecia ser de um negro infinito. O som que escutava vinha de uma pequena cachoeira logo atrás e que formava um lago escuro e fedorento. Saiu daquele local sem entender para onde iria a seguir.

- Maninho, onde foi que você se meteu? – Dante reclamou observando a planície em que estava. Nunca que ele, _Dante_, arriscaria sua vida para ficar naquele local, nem que isso significasse ser portador de infinitos poderes.

Começou a caminhar sem rumo, seguindo apenas seu instinto de mestiço e também de irmão. Enquanto caminhava encontrou demônios prontos para serem chacinados, o que o animou; já que agora os exterminava em sua própria residência. O tempo passou e Dante já não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, principalmente porque não havia dia ou noite naquele local amaldiçoado.

Apesar de não estar cansado, o fato de não encontrar seu irmão apenas o irritava mais. Continuou sua caminhada com direito a morte de vários demônios até ouvir algo diferente dos urros de ódio e dor daquelas bestas. Aquilo era o som de uma luta?

De longe pode ver seu irmão matando um único demônio que gritava de dor, talvez por ter sido torturado por longo tempo. Dante se aproximou, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do gêmeo.

- Espero que exista um bom motivo para estar aqui, Dante.

O homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas intrigado com o tom preocupado do irmão.

- Bem, você não me deixa em paz, _irmãozinho_.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou de forma arrogante, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Eu venho sonhando com seus atos aqui no inferno há dias! E quer saber de uma coisa? Não é algo que eu pedi para acontecer!

Dante olhou para o lado ao perceber que não estavam sozinhos. O demônio Nyarlathotep havia aparecido naquele instante, mas Vergil o impediu de se aproximar com um aceno da mão.

- Como você chegou aqui?

- Tenho meus contatos – Dante falou o provocando.

- Você disse de sonhos. O que isso significa? – Vergil parecia apressado em ter suas respostas respondidas.

- Que eu estou sonhando com suas chacinas em tempo real, maninho! – Dante respondeu rindo sarcasticamente. – E sabe, são em momentos que eu não precisava disso!

- Você veio aqui somente para isso?

- Uh! – Dante bufou. – Eu sou um idiota em ficar preocupado com você! Parece que está se divertindo aqui, não é mesmo? Enquanto eu ficava pensando que você poderia morrer.

- Você estava preocupado comigo? Isso é curioso.

- Não me venha com essas, Vergil! Eu pensei que estivesse morto até aquela louca da Beat... Digo, Livia aparecer dizendo que estava vivo! E depois que eu a mandei de volta pra esse buraco...

- O que disse? – Vergil o interrompeu. – Você a mandou de volta?

- Sim! Com a Sparda! – Dante apontou a espada em suas costas. – Por que esse olhar?

- Ela não me contou – respondeu pensativo, pois finalmente soubera o motivo do ferimento daquela mulher.

- Você conversou com aquela vadia? Espero que tenha feito ela sofrer!

- Não se preocupe com Livia – Dante respondeu secamente.

- Você está diferente, Verg – falou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado. – Pensei que fosse me atacar e agora eu estou reparando você... E não se parece com o Vergil que eu conhecia.

- Não há motivos para lhe atacar. Meu problema não é você. É Mundus. Foi um ato irresponsável ter vindo para o inferno, Dante. Eu não me responsabilizarei por seus atos.

- Valeu, irmão mais velho! – Dante mostrou o dedo do meio para Vergil. – Mas não me falou o que aconteceu com você...

- Muitas coisas. O importante foi que sai de minha prisão e que me tornei um demônio completo.

- EU SABIA! – Dante falou sem acreditar. – Você é um idiota mesmo! Acha que isso lhe dará forças?

- Você nunca usou a cabeça, não é mesmo? É exatamente por este motivo que me tornei a maior ameaça de Mundus no momento.

- Não acredito que queira dominar o inferno.

- E agora? Devo destruir você porque veio aqui sem imaginar os riscos que corria? Devo deixá-lo sozinho à sua sorte?

- Que seja, maninho – Dante tirou a espada Sparda das costas se preparando para o pior.

Contudo, Vergil não o atacou; pelo contrário, virou-se de costas e disse observando o horizonte:

- Essa espada causará grandes danos aqui.

- Sério?

- Os demônios da elite não guardam boas lembranças dela. Mas claro que você não sabe disso. – virou-se para o irmão e continuou - Talvez seus sonhos tenham sido úteis. Nada é por acaso nesse mundo, Dante.

- Sabe, Vergil... Apesar do ódio que sente e que eu também posso sentir, você é meu irmão. Claro que viria aqui, mesmo se soubesse que não precisasse da minha ajuda.

- Talvez devesse desafiá-lo para um combate – Vergil falou arrogantemente. – Contudo minha situação é outra. Não posso perder tempo com essas bobeiras e já não sou mais o Vergil da Torre.

- Sem problemas... Apesar de não acreditar que tenha virado um demônio.

- Você verá. Já que ficará aqui, acho justo lhe contar meu plano.

Dante seguiu Vergil até uma rocha onde esperou que começasse sua história. O demônio que Dante havia visto anteriormente, Nyarlathotep, agora estava parado não muito distante de ambos e olhava atentamente para o lado norte da planície.

Vergil então contou rapidamente sobre sua prisão após a falha do plano Nelo Angelo, seu sofrimento e, por fim, libertação. Falou do encontro com os rebeldes e que a cada momento ficava mais próximo de conquistar toda aquela região com a ajuda das almas capturadas. Dante estava assustado com a transformação do irmão, mas admirava sua inteligência, apesar de condenar sua ambição. Uma coisa era clara para o mestiço, seu irmão estava mais sensato e racional. Talvez a estadia no inferno tenha feito mudanças em sua mente. Ao ouvir o nome de Livia ligado daquela forma à história, Dante o interrompeu irritado:

- Você a deixou fugir?

- Sim. E parece que foi a coisa certa a se fazer, Dante. Mas não pretendo justificar meus atos à você.

- Ela quase me matou!

- Ela me manteve com seu escravo, Dante – respondeu indiferente.

- Não acredito isso! E tenho certeza que ela irá ten...

Vergil nesse momento se levantou repentinamente e correu até onde Nyahlatothep estava, fazendo Dante interromper sua fala com um olhar intrigado no rosto. Ao seguir seu irmão entendeu o motivo da agitação: havia uma coorte* formada pelos seres mais bestiais que Dante nunca havia desconfiado existir. Figuras monstruosas e deformadas, algumas com aparência ofídia, outros com pouco de humano em suas faces. Algo semelhante a um cavalo, mas com oito patas, estava parado na frente e cuspindo fogo de forma ameaçadora. Sobre esta figura cruel estava um homem negro de armadura de bronze e portando uma longa espada.

- Seus amigos, Vergil?

- É um deles... – sussurrou.

- Quem?

Acenou para Nyarlathotep, que logo desceu a encosta com agilidade. Virou-se para o irmão e disse:

- Está na hora de mandar para Mundus a primeira cabeça de sua elite.

* * *

* Coorte no sentido de ordem militar, inspirada nas legiões romanas e nas guardas pretorianas. Vou conservar o sentido original, em que uma coorte era responsável pela guarda pessoal e de extrema confiança, formada por uma elite de guerreiros.


	17. Capítulo XVI  Novo Poder

**CAPÍTULO XVI – NOVO PODER

* * *

**

- Acredito que existam demônios suficientes para nós dois – Vergil disse apontando sua espada para a legião logo a sua frente.

- Pode apostar! – Dante disse tirando Sparda de suas costas.

Vergil encarava seu oponente Argos. Não se importava com aquela legião estúpida que acompanhava o demônio. Poderia matá-los com seu poder, mas decidiu esperar o momento certo. Decidiu esperar que Dante e Nyarlathotep se esbaldassem com aquele banquete de demônios frescos. Percebeu que seu irmão já desapareça entre os recém chegados, chacinando vários soldados. Enquanto isso esperou que Argos se aproximasse com seu estranho cavalo.

- Sua brincadeirinha está próxima de acabar, mestiço – Argos disse ameaçadoramente.

Vergil meramente sorriu.

* * *

Dante se divertia como nunca. Era exatamente isso que pensava enquanto destruía aqueles demônios desconhecidos. Nunca havia encontrado tantas criaturas horrendas num mesmo local e aquilo lhe dava mais ânimo ainda.

- Ahh! Seu perdedor! – Dante reclamou quando um dos demônios tentou lhe ferir com sua cauda pontuda – Coisa feia! Sai de perto de mim! – reclamou pulando na direção do demônio com Sparda.

Ao fazer isso ouviu alguns urros atrás de si, o que lhe deixou intrigado. Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que vários demônios haviam lhe cercado e pareciam irritados com a presença de um descendente de Sparda por perto.

- Mais um filho do traidor? – ouviu um demônio com aparência grotesca e com três olhos dizer.

- Eu sou mais divertido! Posso te garantir! – Dante segurou a espada com mais força e esperou que o grupo se aproximasse.

* * *

- O que seu irmão faz no inferno? – Argos perguntou ainda montado no cavalo.

- Preocupado com ele?

- Um mestiço não irá sobreviver muito aqui.

- Uhn... Não é o que me parece – Vergil disse friamente.

Argos riu e fez o cavalo de oito patas relinchar. Vergil observava a cena com olhar intrigado. Foi quando o cavalo soltou um urro de fúria e transformou-se juntamente com Argos numa figura colossal, que possuía a pele do animal, mas olhar humano. Vergil nunca havia se deparado com qualquer coisa do gênero, o que lhe fez dar dois passos para trás enquanto via a figura se formar.

Não muito longe dali, Dante parara de matar demônios para observar a formação da estranha criatura.

- Mas que merda...? – disse ofegante correndo em sua direção.

Foi impedido pelo braço de Nyarlathotep que disse:

- Não se aproxime! Seu irmão não aceita que o atrapalhem em uma batalha.

- Ele vai morrer! Você viu aquela coisa? – Dante disse empurrando o demônio de longas tranças.

- Seu irmão não é mais o mestiço de antes. Por que não continua com sua matança e deixa Vergil sozinho?

Dante ignorou o comentário do demônio e correu até o irmão, mas foi impedido pelo próprio que disse o empurrando com sua mão:

- Saia daqui!

Seu tom era ameaçador, mas Dante não se intimidou.

- Você vai morrer! – Dante gritou indo na direção de Vergil.

- Não me atrapalhe – Vergil irritado puxou a espada Rancor e recitou novamente o mantra que convocaria as almas em seu comando. Dante o encarou assustado, sem entender o que se passava. Seu irmão parecia mais imponente que antes, até mesmo seu olhar e porte mudaram. Logo em seguida sentiu novas vozes e notou, em estado de choque, a chegada de inúmeros vultos translúcidos. Os vultos o separavam do irmão e gritavam cruelmente, o impedindo de alcançar Vergil.

Dante olhou novamente o gêmeo e depois a criatura que Argos havia se transformado antes de correr na direção oposta, deixando Vergil sozinho como pedira. Partiu em direção dos demônios restantes, juntamente com Nyarlathotep que continuava lutando com aquelas figuras horrendas.

Vergil, por outro lado, continuava compenetrado encarando seu adversário transformado. A criatura caminhou em sua direção a passos largos, mas Vergil correu em sua direção e pulou nas costas do demônio. Argos gritou de ódio enquanto tentava lutar contra o pequeno demônio em suas costas. Conseguiu arremessá-lo na direção das rochas, mas Vergil não se abateu. Com o ar sério e decidido de sempre pulou novamente na direção do demônio, mas agora o atacou com a espada, atingindo suas pernas. Argos estremeceu, mas não caiu.

- Pensa que irá me derrotar, mestiço?

Vergil ignorou as provocações e, novamente no chão, pensou no próximo golpe. Argos virou-se em sua direção e gargalhou ao notar a figura pequena de Vergil tão próxima de si. Tentou conjurar correntes para prender o oponente, mas percebeu que seus movimentos eram lentos demais em relação a Vergil, que já corria furiosamente em sua direção. Apunhalou a espada Rancor no olho do demônio que urrou de dor jogando Vergil novamente nas pedras. O demônio permaneceu caído por alguns instantes, se recuperando da forte pancada, mas pode ouvir os gritos de ódio de Argos. Ao se levantar percebeu que o demônio voltara a sua forma humana e tentava se erguer com um dos olhos furados e jorrando sangue.

- Lute! – Vergil falou para o oponente.

Argos o encarou com um dos olhos perfurados e tirou sua espada das costas, pronto para atacar Vergil. Uma vez em sua forma humana, Vergil sabia que seria fácil destruí-lo; e, por este motivo, deixou que o demônio o atacasse. Conseguiu bloquear seu golpe de espada, deferindo outro logo em seguida. Argos escapou por um triz do ataque de Vergil pulando para trás com destreza, mesmo estando cego de um olho.

O demônio esperou Vergil se aproximar para tentar um contra-ataque, mas desta vez seu oponente foi mais rápido: Vergil pulara em sua direção com rapidez, mas Argos esperava que o demônio aparecesse em sua frente, contudo, Vergil o surpreendeu por trás; deferindo um golpe certeiro na barriga de Argos, assim que o demônio virou em sua direção.

Argos cambaleou, mas continuou em pé. Jogou sua espada na direção de Vergil que meramente se desviou.

- Mundus lhe enviou porque seria o mais fraco entre os de sua espécie ou porque realmente acha que posso ser derrotado?

- Qual foi o feitiço que lhe fez mais forte, mestiço?

- Livia não contou nada a vocês? – Vergil perguntou astutamente.

Argos o encarou em estado de choque.

- Do que está falando?

- Parece que irá morrer sabendo que Livia os traiu, não é mesmo? – o demônio falou enquanto deferia mais um golpe em Argos que tombou ainda com vida.

- Livia... Ela não faria isso.

- Intrigante, não acha? – perguntou zombeteiramente.

Vergil atravessou a espada no peito do demônio, o fazendo se mexer com a dor. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e recitou um mantra. Argos conhecia aquele mantra e suas palavras não lhe eram nada agradáveis.

- O que espera com isso? Roubar almas de demônios? – perguntou tentando tirar a espada de seu peito.

Vergil colocou a mão no peito de Argos e continuou recitando aquelas estranhas palavras que pareciam mágicas e cruéis. Argos gemeu de dor enquanto observava os olhos de Vergil mudarem de cor e adquirirem uma tonalidade mais escura e assustadora. Assim que Vergil retirou a mão do peito do demônio, Argos desmaiou. O jovem demônio levantou-se zonzo e colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo o novo poder em sua mente. Agora, a força vital de um demônio da elite corria em sua veia. Olhou o corpo desmaiado do rival retirando a espada com violência. Logo em seguida cortou o pescoço de Argos e viu o sangue escuro jorrar pelo chão de pedra.

Assim que destruiu o primeiro membro da elite, sentiu o grito de sofrimento da legião de Argos. Ao olhar para trás percebeu que haviam desaparecido como fumaça.

- Tolos... – Vergil sussurrou enquanto reunia as almas aprisionadas novamente em sua espada Rancor.

Mal havia feito isso, ouviu a voz de Dante não muito distante:

- Ei! Que porra foi essa?

Seu irmão vinha correndo com olhar estupefato e sem acreditar no que acontecera.

- Ele morreu.

- Sim! Isso eu pude perceber, maninho! Mas, maldição! O que foi isso que acabei de ver? Os demônios desapareceram e você...

- A fonte havia morrido – o interrompeu encarando o cadáver de Argos – Um a menos para nos preocupar.

- Não mude de assunto! O que você acabou de fazer? – Dante perguntou ainda sem acreditar no que seus olhos haviam presenciado. Seu irmão parecia ter roubado algo daquele demônio.

- Eu peguei a energia vital de um demônio. Simples.

- _Simples_? – Dante disse indignado. – Não! Não é simples! Você... Você absorveu a alma desse louco!

- Não absorvi sua alma. Tomei sua energia – Vergil disse friamente.

- Mundus sentirá esta perda - Nyarlathotep disse se aproximando. Vergil esperou que chegasse mais perto, para dizer:

- Devemos aproveitar esta derrota para alcançarmos logo Mundus. Minha vitória não pode esperar mais.

- Ei! Você realmente está pensando que vai derrotar Mundus? – Dante perguntou irritado com a prepotência do irmão. Primeiro sugara a energia de um demônio da elite e agora isso? Até onde Vergil iria por poder?

- Para uma alma simples como você isso parece irracional. Não acabou de ver o que aconteceu? Eu posso fazer o que quiser.

Vergil começou a caminhar, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Dante atrás de si.

- Você não tem nada de nosso pai. Você que sempre quis ser como ele.

- Eu nunca quis ser como ele. Nosso pai foi fraco. Eu não.

Respondeu friamente, voltando a caminhar. Dante permaneceu calado ao ouvir as palavras duras do irmão. A cada momento sentia que o irmão se distanciava mais de seu lado humano. E este caminho, Dante logo compreenderia, era um caminho sem volta.

* * *

- O que acha? – Livia perguntou para o demônio alado na sua frente.

Hati a encarou sem esconder sua preocupação. Era um plano ardiloso, como também arriscado. Quando foi chamado por Livia para aparecer em sua fortaleza o mais rápido que pudesse, Hati não imaginava que Livia fosse propor-lhe algo tão perigoso.

- Você sabe que se falhar, será perseguida por todo o inferno.

- Eu lhe garanto que não falharei. Aurus não teria chance com qualquer coisa feia pelas mãos de Lynceus.

- E caso ele sobreviva?

- Sempre tenho uma nova estratégia bolada. Não vou perder meu poder para o traidor. E você sabe, Hati, que a força de Mundus está prestes a acabar.

- Você acredita que Vergil irá matá-lo?

- Se for preciso pactuar com outros demônios para continuar no meu lugar, assim o farei.

- Sua estratégia é arriscada.

- Está comigo ou não? – Livia levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até Hati.

- Se Argos morrer...

- Ele _irá _morrer – Livia o interrompeu.

-... E Aurus morrer, teremos dois demônios a menos em nosso conselho.

- Dois demônios ao menos para vencermos.

- Vamos até Lynceus – Hati levantou-se com um sorriso cruel estampado em seu rosto pálido e angelical.

* * *

Lynceus vivia afastado dos demais demônios, em uma residência cravada nas rochas infernais. Era difícil encontrá-lo, pois Lynceus nunca apreciou a presença de outras criaturas, preferindo viver sozinho e isolado. Livia caminhava na frente e foi a primeira a bater na porta de madeira escondida entre diversas rochas. Hati parou ao seu lado logo em seguida e aguardou algum sinal de vida de dentro da casa.

- E se ele não aceitar?

- Claro que aceitará. Ele realmente não se importa com nenhum de nós, Hati.

Mal havia dito aquela frase e a porta abriu-se revelando a figura magra e aristocrática do demônio conhecido com Lynceus.

- Livia... Suponho que não tenha vindo aqui para uma visita casual – sorriu cruelmente. – Oh, trouxe Hati também – completou ao notar a presença do demônio alado. – Entrem...

Ambos os demônios entraram na residência de Lynceus. Era fria e escura e sendo possível sentir o cheiro de várias fragrâncias, algumas adocicadas, outras acres, que vinham dos venenos e experimentos de Lynceus. Havia, em uma mesa no centro do cômodo, diversos frascos e materiais para preparo de suas poções.

- O que desejam? Duvido que seja mais alguma reunião...

- Não é. Eu quero um veneno seu. Agora.

- Direta ao ponto, como sempre – Lynceus disse caminhando até uma cadeira de madeira no meio da sala. – E qual o propósito do veneno?

- Matar um demônio poderoso. Tão poderoso quanto você.

- Oh... Espero que não esteja tentando matar um membro da elite, Livia... – Lynceus disse sorrindo.

Livia retribuiu o sorriso frio.

- Certas pessoas não deveriam retornar do outro mundo. Se é que me entende...

- Sim. Naturalmente. E porque faria este veneno para você? Todos saberiam que fui eu seu criador.

- Como se realmente se importasse – Hati disse secamente.

- De fato, eu não me importo. Mas sabem que não gosto de confusões em minha vida – Lynceus disse com ar afetado. – Quero uma garantia que não serei atacado depois.

- Uhn... Você não é meu inimigo Lynceus. Seus dons seriam úteis no futuro. Considere-se meu protegido. Nenhum outro demônio poderá lhe fazer mal.

- Ponha seu sangue neste frasco, Livia. Será minha garantia – Lynceus levantou-se e pegou um pequeno frasco de vidro de uma das inúmeras prateleiras do cômodo.

Livia cortou-se com sua própria adaga e deixou seu sangue escuro cair no pequeno recipiente.

- Ah... Nada como o frescor deste sangue... É puro – Lynceus disse encantado pegando o recipiente e o guardando com cuidado em uma gaveta.

Livia esperou calada enquanto Lynceus caminhava pelas prateleiras a procura de algo. Passados alguns instantes voltou com um frasco pequeno contendo um liquido escuro e denso.

- É capaz de matar quem deseja. Só precisa despejar seu conteúdo diretamente no demônio, ou quem sabe, em sua bebida... – disse misteriosamente.

Livia pegou o frasco com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e disse:

- Seu efeito é rápido?

- Não tão rápido... Mas é doloroso.

Livia riu.

- Ótimo, Lynceus... – caminhou na direção da porta, já tendo guardado o recipiente em suas vestes. – Considere-se livre para continuar seus experimentos... No futuro, talvez possamos trazer humanos para você – sorriu uma ultima vez antes de desaparecer pela porta acompanhada de Hati.

Já do lado de fora, Livia disse para Hati enquanto se afastavam da residência do demônio.

- Agora vamos matar um traidor...


	18. Capítulo XVII  O Gosto da Vingança

**CAPÍTULO XVII – O GOSTO DA VINGANÇA

* * *

**

Livia estava sozinha, pois decidira agir sem Hati, que poderia causar algum empecilho a seu plano; e caminhava sem medo na direção da fortaleza afastada de Aurus. Era um antigo castelo de aparência velha e acinzentada que no passado servira de fortaleza na guerra entre demônios e anjos. Livia caminhou até a entrada do local sabendo que o demônio não estaria presente, pois não sentia sua presença por perto. Agora era a hora de colocar em prática seu plano, pensou astutamente.

Permaneceu parada por alguns instantes até que o demônio de capa e olhos azul e dourado apareceu. Ele parou no nível superior da escadaria que levava até a entrada da fortaleza e disse:

- Que surpresa. Meu mestre não se encontra.

- Quem disse que quero falar com ele? – Livia perguntou com um sorriso cruel.

Ceres a encarou por alguns instantes e disse pausadamente:

- O que deseja então?

- Há algum lugar que posso falar com você?

O demônio refletiu a proposta da mulher. Era arriscado, mas despertou sua atenção. Não se importava com as rivalidades entre Aurus e Livia. Mesmo sendo seu mestre, não devia lealdade a ele, e foi com este pensamento que Ceres disse virando-se de costas para Livia.

- Siga-me.

Livia assim o fez. Ceres a levava por entre uma porta lateral que não passava pelo interior da casa de Aurus, e sim, descia por uma íngreme escada até o que parecia ser um antigo armazém, agora em desuso. Cheirava podre e seu chão estava sujo, mas aquilo não importava ambos os demônios. Ceres apoiou-se numa mesa e disse:

- Aqui está bom para seu assunto?

- Claro – Livia respondeu friamente.

Com um aceno de mão ela criou uma pequena chama azulada, mas suficiente para clarear o velho local abandonado.

- Por que é servo de Aurus?

- Ele me salvou, mas eu não sou seu servo. Ele não é dono de minha vida, Livia.

- Uhn... Talvez. Então quer dizer que não gosta dele?

- Eu tenho certos problemas com seu modo de viver, digamos. Albian, meu irmão, ao contrário de mim, é cegamente fiel a Aurus.

- Irmão... Interessante. Não ouvi falar deste nome também.

- Mas nós já ouvimos falar de você. É verdade que foi amante de Aurus? – perguntou cruzando os braços. Seu rosto ainda escondido pelo capuz que usava, tornando-se difícil decifrar suas expressões.

- Sim. Mas isso é passado. Eu vim aqui discutir o futuro.

- O futuro de Aurus, suponho.

- E do inferno – Livia sorriu cruelmente. – Seu mestre não sabe agir e Mundus perdeu seu tato, então... Estive pensando em criar certas mudanças. Começando por Aurus, naturalmente.

- Você o quer morto. Por que pensa que eu a ajudaria?

Livia caminhou até ele e tirou seu capuz. Depois disse pausadamente, enquanto o encarava:

- Eu posso lhe dar vários motivos.

- Suponho que irá me usar. Não sou tolo, Livia – confessou, mas sem realmente se importar em recusar a audácia da mulher.

- Não parece irritado com isso.

- O que acontece comigo depois?

- A mesma coisa que aconteceu com Aurus quando o encontrei.

- Levando em consideração para onde ele foi parar... Parece ser uma oferta difícil de recusar.

- Eu não peço muito. E a recompensa será alta. Afinal de contas, eu não pretendo perder – disse enquanto tirava da capa que usava um pequeno fraco. – Tenha certeza que Aurus beba este liquido. Só isso. Você não precisará sujar suas mãos com o sangue do demônio traidor.

Ceres pegou o frasco da mão de Livia e disse:

- Eu preciso de uma prova que não está me usando.

- Argos está morto. Eu preciso de alguém para ocupar seu lugar. Satisfeito? – Livia respondeu secamente.

- Não... Eu quero uma prova agora.

Livia riu e disse passando a mão no rosto do demônio:

- Não abuse da minha paciência, Ceres. Eu não sou tão boazinha quanto seu mestre.

Ceres sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

- Considere feito.

- Bom... Agora eu preciso encontrar seu mestre uma última vez.

Livia se afastou de demônio com um sorriso de vitória.

- Agora entendo o fascínio que existe por trás da sua figura... – Ceres disse enquanto via a mulher caminhar.

A mulher parou na porta e antes de desaparecer disse:

- Procure-me quando completar sua missão.

* * *

Livia já se encontrava no interior da fortaleza de Aurus, caminhando por entre corredores e escadas, até chegar ao quarto do demônio. Não havia encontrado resistência alguma em seu caminho até a torre, e o motivo disso, deduziu, era que seus servos temiam a presença poderosa daquela mulher. Livia abriu as portas duplas do quarto, fechou-as logo em seguida e sentou-se na grande cama de Aurus. Enquanto esperava o demônio, que sabia que logo se aproximaria, olhou ao redor de seu quarto: havia poucas mobílias, ressaltando seu amplo espaço. Ao contrário do resto do castelo, era limpo e claro e tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar.

Sabia que ele sentiria sua presença, pois fizera questão de mostrar-se presente e, após longos minutos, a porta se abriu revelando o demônio de cabelos brancos e de túnica escura, sem portar sua armadura vermelha naquele momento.

- O que faz aqui? – Aurus disse secamente sem parecer surpreso.

- Só uma visita.

- Saia.

- Está com medo do quê? – Livia disse tirando sua capa escura e revelando um vestido leve, esverdeado e transparente, que marcava suas curvas. Ajoelhou-se na cama e continuou:

- Feliz em estar no comando finalmente?

- Livia... Saia daqui – disse sem parecer tão firme quanto antes.

- Por que não fecha a porta para podermos conversar melhor? Você não quer que algum servo nos atrapalhe, não é mesmo?

Aurus mesmo tentando relutar, acabou por fechar as portas de seu quarto. Livia esboçou um sorriso malicioso ao ver o gesto do homem. Aurus, por outro lado, não podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Ele a odiava profundamente, pois fora ela que ajudara Mundus a planejar a morte de sua esposa humana e a prisão de sua filha. Mas por que não conseguia fugir de sua presença? Depois de tantos séculos longe da antiga amante, ainda continuava sem reação ao vê-la daquela forma. Era inegável que Livia ainda despertava antigos sentimentos lascivos em Aurus.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e parou na frente da cama ainda encarando Livia, mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra. A mulher passou a mão pelo seu peito e quando tentou aproximar-se dos lábios do demônio, foi interrompida pela mão ágil de Aurus que segurou seu rosto e disse:

- Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu sei o que você quer provar vindo até aqui! Quer provar que sou fraco e que pode me manipular! Eu não irei ceder.

Livia riu.

- Tão heróico. Mas é um demônio! Nós dois sabemos que quer isso, Aurus. Desde o momento que chegou aqui. Só está se controlando por que ainda há algo de humano em você.

- Cale a boca!

- A estadia entre mortais lhe enfraqueceu... – provocou. – Eu duvido que ainda consiga ser como o antigo Aurus...

- Você sempre foi acostumada a ter tudo o que quer, Livia. Desde o momento que te encontrei, você sempre foi assim. Possessiva e arrogante. Orgulhosa de sua posição e insaciável em seus desejos... – disse lentamente enquanto observava o rosto de Livia tão perto do seu. – Mas não hoje, Livia.

Dizendo isso se afastou resoluto e caminhou até a entrada do quarto abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

- Aproveite bem... Enquanto pode – Livia disse misteriosamente descendo da cama do demônio.

Pegou sua capa e antes de sair do quarto de Aurus, ainda disse:

- Prepare-se para o pior, Aurus.

Aurus fechou a porta do quarto e bufou irritado após se ver sozinho novamente. Sabia que nunca poderia conviver normalmente com Livia; pois ela ainda sabia como confundir seus sentimentos.

* * *

Havia passado várias horas desde seu encontro com Ceres, o que fazia Livia ficar apenas mais ansiosa. Precisava resolver logo este impasse, antes que a expedição de Argos contra Vergil trouxesse novos problemas que pudessem mudar o foco da sua atenção. Aurus precisava morrer antes que Argos retornasse, independe da forma que retornasse

Já começava a mostrar sinais de preocupação quando ouviu batidas em sua porta. Caminhou rapidamente, deparando-se com seu servo.

- Alguma novidade? – Livia disse nervosa.

- Sim, minha senhora. Levei Ceres para o local desejado.

- Ótimo – Livia respondeu saindo do quarto com pressa. Desceu as escadas em direção ao salão onde o servo deixara o demônio, passando por longos corredores de pedra e uma ante-sala repleta de tapeçaria exaltando as proezas demoníacas.

Assim que abriu a porta do salão, encontrou Ceres olhando atentamente diversos murais. Ao ouvir o som dos passos de Livia, o demônio virou-se em sua direção e disse com um sorriso frio:

- Está feito.

- Você conseguiu ministrar todo o veneno?

- Sim. Em sua bebida. Deixei-o morrendo em sua cama.

Livia abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação.

- Siga-me – disse saindo da sala sendo seguida por Ceres, intrigado com o que Livia poderia fazer.

Mal haviam alcançado o hall de entrada do castelo quando Livia parou abruptamente ao sentir a presença de outro demônio. Ceres também sentiu a forte presença e olhou ao seu redor preocupado. Contudo, a preocupação mostrou-se infrutífera, pois o demônio era o aliado Hati que apareceu de uma porta lateral.

- Estava lhe procurando – disse caminhando até Livia e Ceres. – Por que Ceres está aqui? – completou ao observar o companheiro de Livia.

- Ele matou Aurus – Livia disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora vai ficar aqui entre os vitoriosos.

Hati permaneceu calado observando o demônio de capuz que parecia satisfeito com as palavras de Livia, até que finalmente disse:

- Parece que sua premonição se mostrou correta. Vim aqui para lhe falar que Argos foi morto por Vergil.

- Oh... Isso não é uma surpresa para mim – disse entediada.

- O que sabe que nós não sabemos, Livia?

- Que Vergil irá derrotar Mundus e eu escolhi o lado certo para não perder meu poder.

- Isso é impossível! Ele é um mestiço e...

- Não mais. Eu vi Vergil tomar forma de demônio e invocar almas aprisionadas por Mundus. Então... Não estamos mais falando do mesmo Vergil que capturamos.

- Você irá trair Mundus?

- Ele escolheu o caminho errado. Eu, por outro lado, farei acordos com outros demônios para manter minha posição. Mundus falhou fazendo estas mudanças entre o conselho. Sua visão está turva depois de tanto tempo no poder. É hora de algumas mudanças.

- Uhn... Não nego que também fiquei insatisfeito com as decisões de Mundus, mas apoiar o filho de Sparda é...

- Ele não é Sparda. E, além do mais, quem você acha que estará ao seu lado? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro... Seus planos. Como não pude pensar que você já o encontrou antes e deve ter planejado tudo isto com o mestiço.

- Tente fingir que não ouviu esta conversa, Hati. Quando o momento chegar, quero as pessoas certas ao meu lado; mas, por enquanto, você continuará fingindo que nada sabe.

- Eu preciso voltar ao conselho e escutar os novos planos. Mas agora que Aurus pode estar morto... Mundus não ficará satisfeito. Ele pedirá que vá até ele.

- Eu não vou. Não há tempo para isso. Vá você. E tente trazer Zagreu para nosso lado. Eu confio nele nesta guerra contra Mundus. Se ele negar meu apoio, mate-o.

- Matar?

- Claro – Livia disse calmamente. – Mais alguma coisa que precise me falar?

- Não. Preciso voltar de qualquer forma... Assim que tiver mais notícias voltarei para lhe avisar – caminhou na direção da porta, mas antes de sair, continuou:

- Espero que esteja certa, Livia. Este caminho pode nos levar para a destruição.

- Eu sempre tive.

Hati encarou ambos os demônios uma última vez antes de desaparecer finalmente.

- É verdade o que disse a Hati?

- Sobre?

- Apoiar Vergil e destruir Mundus.

- Absolutamente – Livia disse enquanto caminhavam em direção as escadas. – Não só Mundus como todos os demônios que se opuserem a mim. Aqueles seres que eu sempre desejei destruir... Agora terei minha chance.

Aos poucos as forças ao redor de Mundus iriam se desmanchando. Primeiro, Argos e agora Aurus. O próximo passo de Livia era destruir Perséfone e Skoll. Demônios poderosos que precisavam ser mortos antes de chegarem finalmente até Mundus. Mas Livia não estava sozinha, e era este pensamento que a mantinha resoluta de sua vitória. Vitória cada vez mais próxima de acontecer.


	19. Capítulo XVIII  A Revelação de Livia

**CAPÍTULO XVIII – A REVELAÇÃO DE LIVIA

* * *

**

A primeira coisa que Aurus sentiu ao beber aquele líquido foi uma leve dormência nos dedos. Logo, sua vista não conseguia mais enxergar as diferenças do quarto espaçoso, e tonto caiu ao chão. A dor que sentia parecia prestes a acabar com sua consciência, mas Aurus foi mais forte que imaginava ser. Lutou contra as dores e o sangue que saia de sua boca e arrastou-se até a porta de seu quarto. Sentiu que conseguira abri-la, mas então tudo se tornou escuro e não viu mais nada...

* * *

Os filhos de Sparda e Nyarlathotep seguiam por um caminho tortuoso do que já poderia ser dito como os domínios de Mundus. Depois da vitória sobre Argos, Vergil sabia que precisava apressar-se para chegar num momento de caos entre os demônios da elite, os únicos que realmente poderiam causar algum problema para que conseguisse destruir Mundus. Contudo, não poderia ir sozinho até Mundus. Mesmo que estivesse forte em relação aos demais demônios que subjugara, não estava forte o suficiente para derrotar Mundus. Precisava de mais poder, e sabia qual seria sua fonte...

- Onde estamos indo? – Dante perguntou curioso para Vergil.

- Visitar uma pessoa.

- Pessoa? Vergil, nós não estamos de férias... – Dante reclamou.

- Você não pretende fazer o que imagino ou pretende, mestre? – Nyarlathotep perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim – respondeu friamente.

- Fazer o quê? – Dante perguntou irritado pelo fato de não entender o que se passava entre o irmão e aquele demônio desconhecido.

Nyarlathotep preferiu permanecer calado, para não causar problemas com Vergil; contudo, sabia que mesmo que Vergil dissesse que estava indo até Livia em busca de maior proteção para lutar contra Mundus, em seu intimo havia mais motivos que os meramente políticos. Vergil poderia negar, mas Nyarlathotep sabia a influência de Livia na mente do demônio.

- Certo, parece que estão me escondendo algo! Vai me falar, Vergil?

- Estamos quase chegando.

Dante não tinha idéia de onde estavam e se irritava com o comportamento do irmão, contudo sabia que ele não diria nada sobre seu plano. Continuou, então, seguindo Vergil e Nyarlathotep por um caminho repleto de rochas que quase fechavam o estreito corredor que passavam.

- Por que ninguém vem nos atacar? Está tudo tão quieto – Dante reclamou desconfiado.

- Apesar de estarmos no domínio de Mundus e ter certeza que ele nos sente aqui, estamos também nos domínios de outro demônio e esta eu sei que não nos quer atacar.

- E quem seria?

- Livia.

- Livia? Você vai visitar Livia? – Dante perguntou chocado.

- Não espero que compreenda isso.

- Ela quase me matou! Ela te prendeu aqui! E agora você vai visitá-la?

- O único motivo de estarmos longe de problemas com demônios menores é porque estamos próximos de sua morada.

- E você espera que eu fique feliz? Ela deve ter te lotado de bosta na cabeça! Isso sim! – o mestiço reclamou.

Vergil não respondeu. Não tinha paciência para perder com o irmão imaturo. Que ele pensasse o que quisesse sobre seus atos, afinal, era só um mestiço.

Depois de uma longa caminhada chegaram ao que parecia ser uma fortaleza. Altas muralhas de pedra cercavam a imponente construção construída e se confundiam com as rochas presentes ao redor.

- Como vamos entrar? – Nyarlathotep perguntou olhando a altura da muralha.

- Não será pela porta da frente, naturalmente - Dante reclamou.

- Podemos pular a muralha. Esses demônios não sentiriam nossa presença.

- Por que acha isso, maninho? – Dante perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Por que eu estou encobrindo a energia que emanam, simples assim.

Dante olhou o irmão caminhar ao longo da muralha e depois de bufar irritado com o comportamento do gêmeo, decidiu segui-lo. Se para destruir o reinado de Mundus era preciso agüentar o irmão, Dante assim o faria; mesmo que lhe custasse muito.

* * *

- Mestre? – Aurus ouviu a voz do demônio Albian chegar aos seus ouvidos.

Aos poucos sua visão retornava, até que finalmente conseguiu enxergá-lo próximo de si. Mas o demônio que era idêntico a Ceres, tirando a cor dos olhos que em Albian eram de um profundo preto, não estava sozinho. E foi isso que surpreendeu Aurus. Ao seu lado estava Perséfone, o demônio andrógino.

- Finalmente acordou, mestre!

- O que ela faz aqui? O que aconteceu? – perguntou atordoado.

- Você foi envenenado – Perséfone disse pausadamente. – Um dos venenos de Lynceus, naturalmente. Mas nada que não pudesse dar um jeito. Afinal de contas, eu conheço a arte maldita daquele demônio.

- Quando o vi desmaiado no chão, com a boca sangrando, tive que fazer algo. Procurei Ceres, mas sabia que era em vão, pois sentia que ele não estava mais entre nós. Fui então que percebi o que havia ocorrido. Meu irmão envenenou você e depois fugiu para o abrigo daquela mulher vil! Livia.

- Livia mandou me matar? – Aurus perguntou tentando se sentar. – E Lynceus aceitou isso?

- Sim! – Albian disse transtornado. – Só senti quando o vi caído ao chão. Ceres deve ter conseguido de algum modo bloquear seus pensamentos para que pudesse envenená-lo sem que sentisse. Não duvido de nada, pois ele sempre foi mais forte.

- Continue – Aurus disse irritado.

- Eu sabia que não conseguiria salvá-lo. Contudo, sabia quem poderia fazê-lo: Perséfone. Eu implorei para que viesse, pois conheço seu poder e sei que ela odeia Livia profundamente. Mas ela pediu para que...

- Eu sei o que pediu. Você não me ajudaria sem ter algo em troca, não é mesmo? – Aurus interrompeu Albian para encarar Perséfone com irritação.

- Nós dois queremos Livia morta.

- E Mundus? Vai virar-se contra ele também? – Aurus perguntou curioso.

- Vai ocorrer uma guerra aqui. Você sabe disso. Agora que Argos morreu e o mestiço vem em direção a Mundus, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de confiar em seus atos.

- Você nunca confiou.

- Exato. Se ele cair, eu não quero cair junto. Você pode ficar do meu lado e se derrotarmos Livia e seu brinquedinho, eu deixo você ter sua filha de volta, além de ver sua antiga rival cair.

Aurus sorriu e disse cruelmente:

- Uma proposta tentadora. Creio que não posso negar apoio para aquela que me salvou da morte. Além do mais, sempre quis destruir Livia pela desgraça que ela causou em minha vida. Não sei se irá cumprir todo seu trato, mas apenas ver estes demônios caírem já é uma grande diversão...

* * *

Livia saíra do solar onde havia deixado Ceres e caminhava em um longo corredor quando sentiu algo atrás de si. Olhou para trás pensando ser o demônio que acabara de visitar, mas não havia ninguém atrás de si. Voltou a caminhar intrigada e ao alcançar a entrada de seu quarto sentiu novamente a sensação de estar sendo seguida. Desta vez virou-se rapidamente na direção do longo corredor e jogou a adaga que carregava ao fazer isso. Para sua surpresa não era Ceres que a seguia e sim outro demônio.

- Vergil?

- Parece surpresa – Vergil respondeu jogando a adaga que Livia arremessara no chão.

- Eu não senti sua presença, pensei que fosse outro demônio.

- Deve ser influência de seu sangue, ainda.

- Talvez – disse friamente. – O que faz aqui?

- Não se faça de boba. Você sabe por que estou aqui – Vergil caminhou na direção da Livia e logo em seguida a mulher viu Nyarlathotep e outro homem virarem o corredor para se unirem a Vergil.

- O que é isso? Festa? Mas o que... – disse ao perceber quem era o homem de cabelos brancos que parava ao lado de Vergil. Era seu gêmeo, o mestiço Dante.

- Dante? O que um mestiço faz fora de seu habitat natural? – perguntou com deboche.

- Queria te matar, docinho. Mas meu irmão pediu para ser delicado com as damas.

Livia riu.

- Que cena curiosa! Os dois filhos de Sparda juntos... Cada um tão diferente do imaginado... – Livia disse com brilho nos olhos. – Por que seu irmão está aqui, Vergil?

- Ele apareceu sem ser convidado.

- Claro. Não esperava outra ação dele. Já imaginava que viria a mim, mas fiquei surpresa com a chegada do mestiço.

- Vai ter que se acostumar, querida.

Livia caminhou até Dante e disse ao observar que o homem carregava a espada Sparda:

- Pretende usá-la novamente?

- Em você? Bem, vontade não me falta. E apesar de você desempenhar bem o papel de gostosa comigo, eu adoraria te ver implorar pela sua vida. Mas essa espada vai ficar guardada para Mundus.

Livia sorriu maliciosamente e disse encarando Vergil:

- Se você quiser conversar terá que ser a sós. Não converso com seus mascotes, Vergil.

Vergil disse com seu ar arrogante de costume:

- Espero que não tente fazer nenhuma estupidez com qualquer um deles, Livia.

- Claro que não – Livia fingiu ficar ofendida. – Eles são meus hóspedes.

Voltou a caminhar e disse enquanto se afastava do trio:

- Por que não me seguem, cavalheiros? – olhou para trás mais uma vez e disse com um sorriso no rosto – Não você, Vergil. Você pode esperar em meu quarto.

Dante encarou o irmão com irritação, somente por imaginar o que ele seria capaz de fazer por poder, mas nada disse. Ao invés disso, seguiu Livia pelo corredor juntamente com Nyarlathotep. A morena os levou até uma grande sala e disse tocando um pequeno sino em uma das paredes.

- Não tentem causar problemas. Vergil não virá para salvá-los.

- O que pretende fazer com meu irmão?

- O que eu não fiz com você, tolinho. Não se preocupe, ele sairá vivo do meu quarto – disse maliciosamente. – Aliás, Vergil não teria nenhuma utilidade morto.

- Utilidade? Então é isso, não é? Meu irmão é somente "útil" para você! Depois de usá-lo pretende fazer o que?

Livia descruzou os braços e caminhou até Dante.

- Eu só não o mato porque seu irmão também prefere você vivo, Dante. Mas deveria tê-lo destruído quando tive a oportunidade.

Dante ameaçou atacá-la, mas Nyarlathotep o impediu dizendo, enquanto segurava seu braço com força:

- Não. É exatamente isso que ela quer.

Livia se afastou de Dante dizendo:

- Eu sei que também não gosta de mim, demônio. Mas você não é útil para mim... Então, tente se comportar, sim?

Seu antigo servo aparecera naquele momento, foi então que Livia disse indo até a porta de saída da sala:

- São meus hóspedes agora. Mas tenha certeza que não saiam da fortaleza de forma alguma.

Vergil permanecia parado no meio do quarto de Livia refletindo sobre seus próximos passos quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Era Livia, naturalmente.

- Agora... – ela disse enquanto fechava a porta. – Está tão próximo de ver seu plano ser realizado. O que acha disso?

- Que ainda existem demônios que preciso tirar do meu caminho.

- Alguns... Nada desafiante. Já matou Argos, eu destruí Aurus... Faltam alguns, como Perséfone, Skoll, as irmãs Accalia e Aletta... Nada demais.

- Sem aliados, Livia?

- Hati e Zagreu. Lynceus, por outro lado, é neutro nesta luta e extremamente útil. Não pode morrer. Já resolvi este problema também...

- Uhn, suponho que Mundus já saiba da morte de Argos.

- Sim, sabe. Engraçado... Você está diferente de nosso último encontro. O que aconteceu? – Livia perguntou se aproximando.

* * *

Vergil permaneceu calado refletindo se seria confiável contar à Livia sobre seu poder.

- Diga-me Vergil o que aconteceu em sua última batalha. Eu sei que está escondendo algo de mim.

- Não só matei Argos como assimilei sua energia vital.

- Oh! Que feito incrível! Sabe que poucos demônios conseguem isso. Como eu... Mundus, seu pai também. Enfim, como fez isso? Outro presente das almas?

- Não se faça de boba – Vergil disse irritado.

- Por quê?

- Eu não tinha idéia deste poder até o dia que deixou que bebesse do seu sangue. Contudo, somente o usei com Argos.

- Oh... Você quer dizer que fui eu a responsável por isso? Por que acha que eu deixaria um mestiço como você usufruir este tipo de força? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não sei... Talvez porque queria desde o inicio que derrotasse Mundus.

Livia gargalhou.

- Você é inteligente. Talvez consiga matar Mundus. Eu disse "talvez". Mas, está certo, fui eu que dei este poder a você.

- Por que mente sempre? Se faz de inocente? Sabia que era sua responsabilidade a mudança em mim.

- Eu gosto de escutar de sua boca, Vergil... – disse maliciosamente enquanto passava os dedos pelo peito do homem. Contudo, esse poder não será para sempre, como pode ter percebido.

- Sim...

- Eu posso lhe dar mais que uma chance de derrotar Mundus...

- Por que faz isso?

- Bem, eu não quero morrer. Não quero perder minha posição também. E, acima de tudo, eu sei quando as coisas começam a dar errado. O poder de Mundus sofreu inúmeras quedas... O inferno precisa de alguém mais capaz... Mas esse alguém não conseguiria sozinho.

- Você disse que meu pai possuía essa capacidade.

- Sim. Seu pai era um demônio completo. O favorito de Mundus. Assim como eu era... – disse lentamente. – E apesar de não ter nascido neste solo, você aprende rápido.

- Suponho que queira que agradeça você por isso.

Livia riu prazerosamente.

- Sim, afinal de contas, se não fosse por mim não teria o sangue da elite correndo em seu corpo. Mas ele logo desaparecerá, a não ser que mate Mundus e o assimile também.

- Era meu plano.

- Sim. Eu não preciso disso, mas você sim. Assim seria um demônio completo como seu pai, apesar da forma dolorosa para alcançar isso. E seria eterno... Mas ele ainda está vivo e você, apesar de demônio e possuir essas almas ao seu redor, precisa de algo a mais. Precisa do nosso sangue milenar...

- E você é a única que poderia me cedê-lo, não é mesmo? – Vergil disse irritado com as falas de Livia. Ele sabia aonde ela chegaria, e mesmo se sentindo atraído pela mulher, a idéia de ceder aos seus desejos e se ver nas mãos de Livia não lhe agradava.

- A energia que pegou de Argos foi atrativa, não é mesmo? Até excitante...

- Eu estive pensando: as chances de me trair, assim como traiu Mundus são altas.

- Não. Mundus me traiu primeiro, desconfiando de meus atos.

- Aí que você se engana – Vergil disse caminhando lentamente ao redor de Livia. – Você pensou em traí-lo quando me conheceu. Não precisa mentir, Livia... Você não me matou como imaginado.

- Nem você me matou como imaginava. Por que Vergil? – Livia perguntou astutamente. – Eu sei o porquê... Você me quer por perto. Você me deseja, não só como apoio político nessa sua jogada ensaiada.

Vergil segurou o pescoço de Livia com força e disse num sussurro:

- Calada!

- Já sei, Vergil. Você não gosta de acreditar que esteja no controle.

- Eu posso cortar seu braço agora e beber de seu sangue. E terminamos com isso rapidamente.

- Como se você quisesse realmente isso! – Livia o provocou.

Vergil puxou sua espada da bainha e soltou o pescoço de Livia para poder segurar seu braço com violência. Ela meramente riu, como se gostasse da situação, o que deixou Vergil apenas mais irritado. Ele fez um corte no braço da mulher e viu o sangue verter com abundância. Bebeu o liquido com veracidade, como um animal esfomeado; o que contrastava com a imagem de racionalidade que possuía. Mas fazia aquilo para contrair Livia, o que se mostrou infrutífero, pois ela não se irritava com seus gestos, pelo contrário, havia um nítido semblante de excitação em seu olhar.

O homem abandonou sua fachada e jogando a espada ao chão, começou a beijar os ombros e colo de Livia. Tirou seu vestido leve com rapidez revelando o corpo nu e bem torneado da mulher. Apesar de mentir, ele ansiava vê-la nua novamente em sua frente. Tê-la somente para ele.

- Você esteve com outro homem hoje – Vergil viu-se falando, antes que pudesse se controlar.

- Sim, estive. Isso te aborrece? – perguntou astutamente.

Vergil ameaçou dizer que "sim, isso o aborrecia", mas preferiu guardar aquela informação para si. Calou as perguntas de Livia com outro beijo agressivo.

Então, Livia se soltou das investidas de Vergil e caminhou sensualmente até sua cama, onde se deitou cruzando as longas pernas de forma provocativa.

Ele primeiramente tirou sua roupa, para depois ir até Livia que parecia menos arisca que em seu último encontro. Vergil beijou seus seios e barriga antes de penetrá-la sem rodeios. Livia o pressionou em seu corpo arranhando suas costas enquanto sentia os movimentos de Vergil se intensificarem. Depois de um tempo, a mulher se soltou do demônio e desvencilhou-se de seu corpo com agilidade. Colocou-se sobre ele e com as unhas fez outro corte, desta vez em seu peito. Vergil não esperou que ela pedisse e a puxando em sua direção pôs-se a beijar seus seios, lambendo todo o sangue que escorria da ferida. Livia soltava gemidos altos enquanto segurava os cabelos brancos do demônio.

Ele a penetrou novamente, mas desta vez ambos permaneceram sentados e entrelaçados na cama. Vergil, então, disse num sussurro:

- Sim... Talvez você esteja certa... Talvez eu goste de ter você por perto. Mas não se coloque no meu caminho, Livia.

A mulher, entretanto, parecia excitada demais para prestar atenção na ameaça de Vergil, ou, talvez, apenas a ignorasse. Ela o puxou em sua direção e o beijou com violência, mordendo seus lábios. Vergil sabia o que ela queria e seus gemidos altos apenas o deixavam com mais certeza. Mal parecia a Livia que conhecia; ali, em seus braços, ela era quase inofensiva.

Beijando seus seios e pescoço e passando a mão por toda a coxa suada da mulher, Vergil atingiu o orgasmo. Ela o segurou com suas pernas até que usufruísse completamente daquele momento. Somente depois se soltou de Vergil e continuou deitada naquela posição, ofegante, enquanto via Vergil se levantar e sumir por trás da cama.

O demônio voltou minutos mais tarde e colocava sua roupa novamente quando Livia sentou-se na cama e disse:

- Preciso me encontrar com Hati. Não há mais tempo a perder, suponho.

- Não há. Faça que ele venha até aqui, pois precisamos nos unir.

Livia se levantou e disse caminhando para seu banheiro:

- Mundus mal imaginava a surpresa que virá...

Vergil esperou a mulher desaparecer para pegar sua espada no chão e desaparecer pela porta. Hora de discutir seu plano com Dante e Nyarlathotep. Finalmente o momento que tanto esperava estava prestes a acontecer.


	20. Capítulo XIX  Preparações

**CAPÍTULO XIX – PREPARAÇÕES

* * *

**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você me deixa sozinho com esse demônio de tranças. Transa com aquela maluca que queria nos destruir e volta dizendo que vai destruir Mundus e sugar sua energia. Você é maluco? – Dante disse quase gritando para Vergil.

Era nítido o descontentamento de Dante em relação aos últimos acontecimentos e, principalmente, em relação a Vergil. O mestiço ouvira detalhadamente tudo que o irmão dissera, mas nada parecia lógico.

- Não é segredo que irei destruir Mundus, Dante – Vergil disse com a calma usual.

- Sim! Mas você quer ficar no seu maldito lugar! Oh, isso é maluquice. É coisa daquela Livia e...

- Não me subestime. Não pense que estou agindo sob controle dela, Dante. Seria inocência da sua parte.

- Quando vamos começar? – Nyarlathotep, que até então permanecera calado ouvindo cada passo de Vergil, perguntou ansioso pelo banho de sangue.

- Logo. Devemos aproveitar este momento antes que pensem em se reagrupar. Só precisamos esperar algo.

- Ou alguém, não é mesmo? – Dante perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não me provoque, irmãozinho. E, sim, estamos esperando Livia. Ela irá voltar com dois demônios da elite.

- Oh... Mais monstrinhos... E pensar que eu caço esse tipo de coisa normalmente – Dante reclamou caminhando pela sala.

Neste instante as portas duplas se abriram e Livia passou por elas, sendo acompanhada somente de Zagreu.

- Sim, Dante, meu querido. Normalmente você nos caça. Não que tenha tido qualquer tipo de avanço, não é? – Livia disse o provocando.

Quando Dante ameaçou abrir sua boca, foi cortado por Livia que continuou:

- Quieto. Bem, Hati e Zagreu vieram de livre vontade para nossa pequena festa. Hati ficou com meu exército. Ele sempre foi um ótimo general. Zagreu decidiu me acompanhar... Então, eu imagino que já possamos começar.

_- Há algo errado, Livia. Posso sentir_ – Zagreu sussurrou na antiga língua demoníaca.

- _Sim. Desde cedo. Mas não é Mundus. Posso garantir_ – Livia continuou.

- Quer merda eles estão falando? – Dante bufou irritado.

- _O mestiço realmente é deplorável..._ – a mulher continuou com deboche.

- _Adoraria destruí-lo agora mesmo..._

- Se não é Mundus, quem é, Livia? – Vergil perguntou já na língua humana. Irritado com a conversa entre ambos os demônios da elite.

Livia meramente sorriu.

- Nós iremos descobrir, Vergil. Não se preocupe.

* * *

Ametista acordou de seu sono inquieto com o som de passos do seu lado. Olhou para cima e viu a figura de Aurus parada a poucos metros de si. Foi então que murmurou com dificuldade:

- Olhe, papai voltou.

Aurus notou seu tom irônico e disse friamente:

- Não há tempo para piadas, Ametista.

- Por que não me mataram logo?

- Muitas coisas aconteceram, mas eu não quero que morra.

- Percebo...

- Eu não a matei na noite que destruí sua mãe, Ametista. Sendo que poderia ter feito isso. Já havia tirado tantas vidas inocentes... Uma a mais não seria problema. Mas eu não o fiz.

- Você me reconforta muito assim... – disse sarcasticamente.

- Haverá algo grande aqui, Ametista. E este não é o melhor lugar para uma mestiça.

- Suponho que deva sair andando e pedir um taxi para a terra, então.

- Se tudo falhar, você será morta. E não por minhas mãos.

- O que isso significa?

Nesse instante ouviram o som de passos. Aurus levantou-se no mesmo instante e olhou para a saída da masmorra. Era Perséfone que acabara de aparecer e não parecia nada contente.

- Eu te dei a chance de visitar sua filha, traidor. O tempo acabou. Vamos.

Aurus olhou sua filha uma última vez e foi embora. Ametista ainda disse irritada tentando recuperar suas forças para gritar com o pai:

- Ei! Vão me deixar aqui, seus monstros?

- Por que não mata logo a mestiça, Aurus? – Perséfone perguntou quando recomeçaram a caminhar.

- Não se meta em meus assuntos. Agora, vamos convocar nossas tropas... Não há mais tempo para perder.

* * *

Mundus não tivera tempo para assimilar a traição de seus mais poderosos demônios, como também mal tivera tempo para compreender como Argos havia sido morto. Tudo acontecia tão rápido. Vergil fugira e, no instante seguinte, Livia parecia esconder algo grande e poderoso de si. Aurus mostrara-se útil, mas não útil o suficiente, afinal de contas, ali estava ele; pronto para uma batalha que não desejava. Pronto para defender seu poder.

O grande príncipe do submundo sabia que não podia contar com aliados poderosos. Poucos permaneceram fieis a ele. Aletta continuava ao seu lado, assim como Accalia, mas somente por medo, e não por vontade. Todos os outros haviam partido.

Hati e Zagreu se mostraram fieis a Livia, que o havia traído para ficar ao lado do antigo mestiço. Aquilo era difícil de acreditar, mas Mundus imaginava o porquê. A ambição de Livia era tão grande, que ela seria capaz de permanecer ao lado de um filho de Sparda somente para ver seus desejos realizados. Lynceus e Skoll desapareçam, talvez por não se importarem com o vencedor da batalha, e sim com suas vidas. Perséfone maquinava algum plano para colocar em prática sua destruição; enquanto Aurus, ssabia por mensageiros, havia se unido ao demônio milenar.

Estranho como as coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente. Mundus não sabia da força de Vergil, pois não conseguia senti-lo se aproximar. Era algo intrigante, mas sabia que o mestiço carregava o sangue de seu pai, o que explicava seus feitos. Contudo, Mundus não sabia que o motivo não era somente este. Se Vergil mantinha-se nas sombras era porque Livia assim o desejava...

Havia outro problema: com Argos morto, muitos demônios decidiram não lutar ao lado de Mundus. Ele podia obrigá-los, naturalmente, mas sabia que havia algo de errado. De certa forma, estava sozinho com suas forças pessoais. Deveria contar com seu poder milenar para destruir Vergil e seus brinquedinhos. Quanto aos traidores... Bem, eles teriam o que mereciam.

"_Deixe que se destruam. Se Vergil quer tomar meu lugar, ele terá que caminhar por estes corredores e me enfrentar diretamente. Sozinho. Sem ajuda de nenhum demônio. Enquanto aqueles demônios se destroem, sedentos por poder, Vergil será esmagado aqui, em meu território."

* * *

_

Dante caminhava em silêncio pelos corredores do castelo de Livia, apenas seguindo aquele grupo de demônios, até dizer irritado, quebrando o silêncio:

- Isso é suicídio! Somos em quantos? Um grupo minúsculo contra milhares!

- Não seja tolo, Dante – Vergil respondeu secamente sem olhar para trás.

- Ah, claro! Você pode ficar com suas almas, Vergil! Mas elas não serão suficientes para a destruição total desse lugar.

Livia parou de caminhar naquele instante e virou-se para Dante dizendo ameaçadoramente:

- Escute com calma, Dante: nada será destruído aqui. Alguns demônios irão morrer, só isso. Eu sei que você quer a destruição total do inferno, mas isso não acontecerá.

- Bem, veremos se continuará com esse sorriso no rosto mais tarde.

- Não me ameace. Você pode ser irmão de Vergil. Mas para mim continua sendo um mestiço inútil.

Dizendo isso voltou a caminhar. Os outros a seguiram, incluindo Dante, que a cada instante se irritava mais com o que via. Haviam chegado ao saguão de entrada, quando Livia parou novamente e disse:

- Esperem.

Todos a encararam curiosos, mas Livia permaneceu olhando uma das portas laterais, esperando alguém. Após alguns instantes, Ceres apareceu com um semblante sério e irritado. Caminhou até o grupo e falou diretamente para Livia:

- O inferno está dividido.

- Sério? Isso é interessante.

- Sim, parece que Perséfone lutará contra Mundus.

Livia riu.

- Isso é lindo. Caos... Quanto a Lynceus, Skoll...

- Fugiram.

- Como imaginava.

- Você encontrou aliados? – Vergil perguntou secamente.

- Sim. Encontrei. Assim como _Livia_ pedira – Ceres disse deixando claro quem servia. – Muitos já se encontram a caminho da fortaleza de Mundus, prontos para começarem o trabalho sujo. Parece que o antigo chefe não anda agradando a todos.

- Bem, foi preciso apenas um pequeno empurrão para começar o derramamento de sangue.

- Que briguem entre eles. Os peões devem ir à frente – Vergil disse.

- Sim. Tenho sorte de ter contatos entre vários demônios baixos.

- Sendo você um deles, não é mesmo? – Vergil perguntou friamente.

Ceres o encarou sem esconder seu asco, mas nada disse. Mesmo porque Livia não deu tempo para discussões, começando rapidamente a falar:

- Mais alguma coisa que queira nos dizer, Ceres?

- Não.

- Eu lhe dei meu exército por algum motivo. Não me desaponte. Agora pode ir... Prepare-os para breve.

Ceres voltou pelo mesmo lugar que viera e assim que desapareceu, Livia ouviu Vergil dizer:

- Você deixou seu exército nas mãos dele?

- Claro que não. Ele os organizou, mas não é meu general. Mas você sabe disso... – Livia disse secamente, voltando a caminhar.

- Será bom ter alguém com contato com os inferiores – Zagreu disse pausadamente.

- Exato. Vergil não parece compreender isso.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, Livia. Não me provoque.

- Eu não acredito que estou vendo meu irmão brigar com um demônio por causa de outro... – Dante sussurrou ironicamente.

Apesar de ouvir a provocação, Vergil decidiu ignorar o ato infantil do irmão. Ao alcançarem a entrada da fortaleza de Livia, pararam, observando a formação de um grupo de centenas de demônios logo abaixo de si.

- Bem, não pretendo acompanhá-los até que seja necessário – Livia disse de forma arrogante. – Não estou acostumada a trabalhar em grupos, de qualquer forma. Mas não irei impedir os demais de seguirem em frente.

Zagreu parecia entediado e permaneceu ao lado de Livia; Dante, por outro lado, disse bufando:

Não acredito que vão ficar aqui! Parados!

- Meu problema é com demônios maiores, mestiço.

- Eu odeio demônios... – Dante reclamou enquanto tirava a espada Sparda de suas costas. – Você tem sorte, Livia. Essa espada não verá seu corpinho hoje... – dizendo isso correu escada abaixo até a aglomeração que se formava.

- Você pode ir também, Nyarlathotep – Vergil disse ao perceber a ansiedade do demônio ao seu lado.

- E as almas?

- Eu irei libertá-las logo.

Nyarlathotep ao ouvir isso desceu as escadas com grande velocidade e desapareceu em questão de segundos na legião de demônios.

* * *

Assim que o exército havia se deslocado daquela área, Livia disse:

- Bem, estou entediada. Enquanto eles brincam de guerrear, eu vou achar um modo de chegar até Mundus...

Zagreu soltou uma risada maliciosa e pulando com destreza por entre as rochas, desapareceu.

- Não está curioso para saber o que meu sangue fez em você, Vergil? – a mulher perguntou enquanto descia sem pressa as escadas.

- Na hora certa você saberá, Livia. Não tenha pressa. Agora, suponho que devemos seguir até o castelo de Mundus e descobrir quais são nossos inimigos.

- Sim. Não vejo a hora de matar cada um daqueles demônios...

Vergil sorriu cruelmente e enquanto descia as escadas da fortaleza de Livia, para acompanhá-la, disse:

- Vamos caminhar para a vitória, então.


	21. Capítulo XX O Duelo

**CAPÍTULO XX – O DUELO

* * *

**

O ambiente era de total destruição. Havia fumaça e corpos mutilados de centenas de demônios ao chão. Logo a frente da tropa rebelde liderada por Hati e Ceres havia apenas dois demônios: Aurus e Perséfone. Ambos estavam parados na entrada em chamas da fortaleza de Mundus. Não havia sinal de seu exército, mas por julgar pelo ambiente decadente da fortaleza era claro que havia existido alguma disputa entre os aliados de Mundus e demônios a mando de Aurus e Perséfone.

Livia e Vergil caminharam resolutos até a frente de suas tropas ao perceber que algo os impedia de continuar. Assim que se aproximaram, puderam ver o demônio que supostamente estava morto parado no topo da escadaria da fortaleza de Mundus.

- Você! Como está vivo? – Livia urrou caminhando na direção de Aurus, sendo impedida por Vergil que a segurou antes que Livia se afastasse demais da proteção da legião de demônios.

- Foi a presença dele que sentimos todo esse tempo! – Livia disse irritada.

- Não se precipite.

- Surpreso em me ver vivo, eu posso ver. Sabe, Livia, eu fui salvo no ultimo instante por Perséfone que sabe como um veneno de Lynceus é criado.

- Tudo bem, traidor – Livia disse secamente se afastando de Vergil. – Você já teve seu momento de glória derrotando demônios e impedindo a saída de Mundus, mas isso vai acabar agora. Só conseguiu adiar o inevitável.

- Se quiser chegar até Mundus, terá que passar por mim antes. Vamos medir nossas forças, Livia. Em um combate até a morte, descobriremos quem é o mais poderoso de nós dois. Se vencer e você morrer, eu terei a honra de matar Mundus e não Vergil.

- Isso não é o meu problema. Se você vencer, terá que matar Vergil depois. E isso eu duvido que consiga – Livia respondeu friamente.

- Veremos. Mas a sua tropa será minha. E Ceres será morto sem piedade – Aurus apontou o demônio ao lado de Hati.

- Naturalmente.

- Este não é o momento para duelos – Vergil disse friamente para Livia.

- Eu quero acabar com o trabalho malfeito de Ceres. Não saio deste lugar até ver Aurus morto.

- Não temos tempo para resolver seus problemas pessoais.

- Ótimo. Pode liderar as tropas para outro lugar. Matar Perséfone. Eu não ligo, mas eu vou ficar aqui e matar Aurus.

- Livia, se você perder teremos uma força a menos para derrotar Mundus e estabelecer a ordem no inferno – Hati disse se aproximando do casal.

- Eu não vou morrer.

Com um sorriso arrogante, Livia se afastou de suas tropas e caminhou até o centro vazio logo a frente, esperando que Aurus se aproximasse. O demônio pegou sua espada e desceu as escadas até alcançar o solo onde ocorreria o duelo.

- Você realmente acha que vai me vencer? Depois de ter sido salvo por Perséfone, acha que tem forças suficientes para tal? – Livia debochou enquanto criava duas correntes em suas mãos.

Houve total silêncio quando os combatentes se encararam prontos para iniciar a luta. Livia foi a primeira a atacar, pulando na direção de Aurus com tamanha velocidade que foi por pouco que o demônio não foi atingido por uma das correntes de Livia. A mulher riu ao perceber Aurus se distanciar para não correr o risco de ser atingido novamente.

- Covarde. ATAQUE! – Livia urrou girando as correntes.

Aurus voou em sua direção, mas foi impedido pela mão ágil de Livia que o prendeu com as correntes fazendo o demônio cair na direção da escadaria. No mesmo instante, Aurus se levantou, antes que Livia aproveitasse da situação para atacá-lo novamente.

O demônio lançou diversas lâminas na direção de Livia que se desviou pulando para cima. Uma das lâminas acertou um demônio de suas tropas, o que fez Livia falar:

- Você não me derrotou no passado, acha que irá derrotar agora?

- Se me transformasse em minha forma demoníaca, aposto que destruiria você em poucos instantes.

- Tente – Livia disse secamente. – Como se algum dia você pudesse ser superior a mim.

Aurus ouviu aquilo e riu. Num movimento ágil jogou sua espada na direção de Livia que teve que desviar no mesmo instante. Foi o momento certo para que Aurus criasse uma cortina de fogo ao seu redor e pudesse iniciar o processo de invocação de seu escudo demoníaco. Seu outro lado. Livia, contudo, sabia sua idéia e tentou impedi-lo jogando ambas correntes na direção da cortina de fogo. Ouviu um urro de dor e, em seguida, as chamas desapareceram. Aurus caiu ao chão preso pelas correntes de Livia. A mulher se aproximou rindo do esforço do demônio.

- Você realmente achou que o deixaria invocar seu lado demoníaco, tolinho?

- Destrua-o logo, Livia! – Hati disse ao longe.

Aurus se contorcia preso nas correntes infernais enquanto via a oponente criar uma segunda arma. Livia mostrou uma longa espada para Aurus e estava prestes a atacá-lo, quando o demônio conseguiu se soltar das correntes pontiagudas que cortavam sua pele. Sua força demoníaca não o deixaria para trás justo num momento como aquele. Com ímpeto Aurus agarrou as correntes e as lançou na direção de Livia que foi acertada pelas garras do metal e caiu ao chão. O demônio ainda segurava a arma ensangüentada da rival, quando caminhou na direção de Livia. Ela se sentou no chão e tocou o rosto cortado profundamente pela corrente.

* * *

- Surpresa, Livia?

- Isso foi longe demais – Vergil reclamou segurando o cabo de sua espada.

- Eu a vi em situações piores, mestiço – Hati respondeu friamente para o homem ao seu lado. – Ela irá vencer. Nem mesmo seu pai conseguiu matá-la.

- Eu espero que isso termine logo. Senão irei passar por cima de todos para chegar até Mundus. Não me importo.

- Só aprecie o espetáculo.

* * *

- Tão cego... Por que não tenta se transformar agora? – Livia disse com um sorriso vitorioso enquanto se levantava do chão sem parecer ferida.

- O que está falando?

- Tente! – Livia repetiu ainda com o sorriso. - Duvido que consiga desta vez.

- O que fez comigo?

- Só um antigo truque. Aposto que Perséfone conhece esse também. Está manchado com um encantamento antigo feito para impedir transformações por um tempo. Incrível o que uma corrente pode fazer, não é mesmo? – perguntou cinicamente.

Aurus correu em sua direção e a jogou no chão tentando estrangulá-la. Pegou a espada que até então era de Livia e enfiou em seu peito, o que fez Livia soltar um grito de dor. Retirou a espada e a enfiou novamente, desta vez mais profundamente, fazendo Livia parar de se mexer. Aurus começava a se levantar para preparar seu golpe final quando teve outra surpresa: Livia o jogou para longe com tamanha força que Aurus quebrou um trecho da escadaria de pedra. Aquilo surpreendeu o demônio, que imaginava que a mulher estaria enfraquecida depois do golpe em seu coração.

Livia levantou-se do chão e tirou a espada de seu peito, a fazendo se desmaterializar logo em seguida.

- Você realmente acha que pode me derrotar assim? Como se eu fosse uma humana? EU NÃO MORRO DESTA FORMA! – a mulher apontou o corte em seu peito que se cicatrizava.

Aurus tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Livia que jogou diversas rochas próximas em sua direção, o que o fez se esquivar para o lado com esforço para não ser esmagado.

- Cansei de brincar. Eu sou um demônio milenar da elite. Você acha que poderia me derrotar com seus joguinhos? Eu posso esmagá-lo agora.

Dizendo isso, Livia o prendeu com novas correntes pontiagudas. Aurus controlou sua dor enquanto pensava em alguma forma de vencer a iminente morte.

- Agora... Eu estive pensando em alguma espécie de banquete. Eu adoro admirar um bom banquete – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto já completamente curado.

Olhou para Ceres que entendeu o chamado e veio em sua direção. Tirou sua capa e transformou-se no mesmo instante em um lobo de pelagem negra. Parou ao lado de Aurus e mordeu sua perna, mas Aurus não gritou de dor, mesmo com o olhar de triunfo da inimiga. Sentiu sua pele ser perfurada pelo demônio que o traíra e pensou se seu fim seria ali, vencido pelas pessoas que desejava ardentemente matar.

Não... Não poderia ser derrotado daquela forma. Poderia perder para eles, mas não morreria entre aquela escória. Conseguiria fugir!

Aurus reuniu todas suas forças em um último esforço para sair daquelas correntes que já o haviam prendido antes. Mesmo sentindo sua carne ser rasgada, continuou concentrado, não na dor, mas nas correntes... Seu último esforço para fugir do inferno.

Em um momento de esforço máximo, conseguiu libertar-se das correntes afiada e sentiu sua carne ser dilacerada ao se soltar. Com um golpe chutou o lobo Ceres e pulou para a rocha superior, observando o olhar de ódio de Livia. Antes que a mulher pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, desapareceu pelas rochas superiores. Depois de tantos anos lutando para ser aceito, voltaria para a terra humana. Ali ele era um eterno estrangeiro. Não havia mais sinais que o fizessem permanecer entre demônios. Deveria aceitar a solidão entre mortais.

* * *

Livia encarou o vazio em silêncio até ouvir a voz de Vergil ao seu lado.

- Uma luta sem qualquer utilidade para o plano.

Olhou para o lado e o viu passar por si com a arrogância de costume. Deveria mandar demônios atrás de Aurus? Eles seriam mortos, naturalmente. Não poderia ela ir atrás do moribundo, pois precisavam encontrar Mundus, e antes dele, passar por Perséfone que deveria estar pronta para os impedir de vencer.

- Eu posso ir atrás dele, Livia – Ceres, já como humano, disse ao se aproximar de uma Livia ainda estática.

- Não. Ele não irá longe daquele jeito. Enfim, não temos tempo.

Não queria aceitar, mas havia sido derrotada pelo antigo amante, que agora estava livre. Pois Livia duvidava que morresse tão cedo.

- Precisamos destruir Perséfone – continuou enquanto caminhava rumo à entrada da fortaleza de Mundus. – Hati, traga alguns com você. Deixe o resto da legião aqui caso seja necessário agir – disse em voz alta sem olhar para trás.

Ao subir as escadas deparou-se com uma cena que não esperava ocorrer naquele momento. Perséfone guardava uma pequena legião de demônios atrás de si, mas todos eram dizimados pelas almas que Vergil havia invocado naquele momento. O demônio andrógeno olhava a chacina em estado de choque, pois não imaginava que seria derrotada tão cedo.

- Não sei por que Vergil não destrói logo Perséfone para nos poupar de mais dor de cabeça – Livia resmungou caminhando em direção da inimiga.

Perséfone sabia que logo deveria medir sua força contra Vergil e Livia. Não temia seus rivais, mas pelo o que via à sua frente, imaginava quão difícil seria uma vitória. Preparou-se para o mortal combate, enquanto via Vergil se aproximar, pronto para tirar a única barreira que o impedia de alcançar Mundus em sua fortaleza.


	22. Capítulo XXI  O Último Obstáculo

**CAPÍTULO XXI – O ÚLTIMO OBSTÁCULO**

Dante odiava o clima daquele local. Era abafado e fedia uma mistura de cheiros indecifráveis. Nunca trocaria a terra humana pelas demoníacas, o que o deixava irritado com a decisão do irmão em ficar ali. Não havia nada de interessante naquelas terras, a não ser demônios sedentos por sangue e quase incontroláveis. Seria possível o irmão controlar seres que até mesmo Mundus demorou milênios para ter controle, nunca alcançando resultado satisfatório?

- Merda de lugar... – Dante reclamou chegando a uma espécie de torre. Adentrou a porta quebrada esperando encontrar mais demônios insanos, como encontrara até agora; contudo estava errado. Não havia nada. Só pedras e sujeira.

Desceu intrigado pela escada espiral chegando até o subsolo da torre. Deparou-se com uma prisão com suas diversas celas, todas vazias, exceto uma. Era impressão sua ou havia uma garota amarrada em uma das celas do final do corredor?

Dante tinha certeza que se fosse humana, já estaria morta; mas se enganara ao se aproximar e sentir uma energia demoníaca fraca, quase nula. Era uma mestiça, só podia ser. Dante não sabia o que uma mestiça fazia ali, por isso decidiu abrir a cela com sua espada e se aproximar da vítima.

- Ei... – disse cautelosamente, temendo ser uma armadilha. – Você está bem? – perguntou ainda segurando firmemente sua espada.

A jovem ergueu lentamente seu rosto. Possuía cabelos prateados descuidados pelo tempo presa e olhar cansado. Dante a encarou intrigado por alguns instantes até falar surpreso:

- Eu conheço você!

- Uhn... Ei, é você... O que está fazendo aqui? Está preso também? – ela perguntou cansada, mas sem disfarçar sua surpresa.

- Como é seu nome mesmo? Estava com Trish naquele dia!

- Ametista. Cadê a Trish? Você foi preso pela aquela vaca!

- Não! Nada disso! Talvez vá ficar assustada, mas a vaca está ajudando o meu irmão... Pois é... – Dante suspirou, como se o que houvesse dito não fizesse sentido algum.

- Só pode estar brincando comigo. Ei! Vai me soltar ou não?

- Claro! Desculpa! É que aconteceu tanta coisa comigo esses dias... – Dante começou se ajoelhando do lado de Ametista e a ajudando a sair das correntes. – Pronto! – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto a erguendo do chão.

- Valeu!

- Consegue ficar em pé?

- Acho que sim. Só não sei se consigo lutar. Droga! Como vou sair daqui?

- Vamos dar um jeito! Meu irmão quer fazer isso aqui o resort dele, mas eu pretendo voltar! Você vem comigo! – Dante disse voltando a caminhar pela prisão. Mas ao perceber que Ametista não o havia seguido, parou e olhou para trás intrigado. A jovem estava realmente parada e olhava para a entrada com medo e preocupação.

- Quer ficar aqui? – Dante perguntou ironicamente.

- Quieto! – Ametista respondeu franzinho o cenho.

- O que foi... Ah! Merda! – Dante disse ao sentir a presença de um demônio por perto. Um demônio poderoso o suficiente para dar dores de cabeça à dupla. – Fica aí quietinha! Eu resolvo isso em dois segundos...

- Não, Dante! – Ametista respondeu preocupada.

- Como assim não? - o mestiço perguntou irritado com o tom da jovem. – Você não vai querer lutar com esse demônio, vai?

- Não é isso! O demônio... Ele precisa vir até aqui!

- Se demorar muito ele vem mesmo! – Dante respondeu ignorando as advertências de Ametista.

Contudo, ao chegar à entrada da prisão de pedra, parou repentinamente. Mirou sua espada para a escada e esperou calmamente. Instantes depois, viu a silhueta de uma pessoa ferida, mas não se moveu. Podia ser um truque.

O demônio surgiu na entrada e olhou Dante à sua frente. Não tinha forças para lutar contra o mestiço filho de Sparda. Em outros momentos sim, mas não agora. Podia tentar, mas acabaria sendo derrotado depois de minutos de luta. Livia havia conseguido acabar com suas forças.

- Olha só o que achei aqui... – Aurus disse com um sorriso sarcástico ao ver Dante e Ametista.

- Quem é você? – Dante perguntou irritado com a presença do ser.

- Pergunte a ela – Aurus apontou Ametista, que permanecia muda num canto da prisão.

Dante a encarou como se realmente esperasse alguma resposta da jovem.

- Ele... Ele...

- Anda logo, eu não tenho o dia todo! Preciso matar esse desgraçado! – Dante disse irritado.

- Ele é meu pai! – Ametista disse rapidamente.

- O quê? – Dante não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. – Uow... Seu pai? Isso é insano. Quer que eu mate seu pai?

- Dante, por favor! Ele que me prendeu aqui!

- Claro. Então devo matá-lo – Dante falou caminhando na direção de Aurus com a espada em punho.

- Sim, você deveria me matar, filho de Sparda. Mas ela não lhe deu a ordem. Minha vida está em suas mãos. Eu não conseguiria vencê-lo agora. Ela que dirá se devo viver ou não.

- Eu... – Ametista meramente falou.

- Você não tem coragem – Aurus disse secamente.

- Eu não sou um demônio somente, _pai_. Tenho alma humana.

- Você realmente acha isso?

- Claro. O que nos diferem dos demônios é isso – Ametista disse decidida.

- Ametista, eu vou respeitar sua opinião. Só que você precisa se decidir logo... Precisamos sair daqui! – Dante falou ansioso.

- Dante... Eu não conseguiria matá-lo. Eu não sou um demônio...

- Eu sei disso.

- Se ficar serei morto de qualquer forma. Sou um traidor em ambos os lados – Aurus respondeu apoiando-se na parede.

- Como assim?

- Você acha que Mundus vencerá?

- Óbvio que não!

- E acha que Livia vai me deixar vivo? Ela me perseguirá até o fim dos dias. Então, como eu disse, meu destino já está traçado no inferno. Morrerei de qualquer forma, seja nas mãos da minha própria filha,seja nas mãos de Livia.

- Não! – Ametista disse decidida. Não sabia por que dissera aquilo, mas fora maior que todas suas forças contrárias.

Dante a olhou surpreso. Não esperava aquela frase vinda da jovem mestiça.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer... – ela completou em um tom baixo, tímido.

Dante a compreendia. Nem mesmo ele teria coragem de matar seu próprio pai caso ele tivesse lhe dado chance para tal. Não conhecia a história completa, mas deduzia que o motivo de Ametista estar ali estava relacionado a seu pai.

- Que seja. Se quiser, eu não vou negar que ele venha junto conosco.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Dante. Eu escolhi esse final. Mas você tem que ajudar seu irmão. Pode me deixar sozinha se quiser.

- Eu não faria isso. Vamos acabar logo com isso. Você vem comigo, demônio, mas se tentar qualquer coisa, eu esqueço que é pai da garota e te entrego num prato pra Livia.

- Há! Veremos... – Aurus lhe provocou.

- Você vai na frente – Dante falou com um sorriso cruel enquanto deixava Aurus subir as escadas. – Preciso vigiar seus passos.

Ametista subiu logo atrás do pai, deixando Dante por último. Esperava, mais que ninguém, que tudo desse certo. Apesar de ter decidido que Aurus vinha com eles, não sabia se aquilo seria o correto. As chances eram remotas; e, além do mais, não sabia se Aurus aceitaria viver entre mortais. Não depois de tudo que o fizera em seu passado na terra humana.

**-x-x-x-**

- Do que você é feito, mestiço? – Perséfone perguntou em choque ao notar que estava sozinha entre cadáveres de demônios. Na sua frente, estava Vergil e Livia, e logo atrás Ceres e Hati acompanhados de uma horda de demônios ensandecidos. Cercando Perséfone estava as almas condenadas que prestavam auxilio a Vergil. Todos encaravam Perséfone ao chão, o último obstáculo para alcançarem a fortaleza de Mundus.

- Não sou mais mestiço. Além do mais, corre nas minhas veias o sangue de Sparda.

- Vamos logo, Vergil. Pode matar esse demônio logo, por favor? – Livia falou irritada e ansiosa.

Perséfone que já havia sido vencida por uma legião de almas, não poderia deixar que aquele filho de Sparda a destruísse sem antes lutar.

- Claro, Sparda... – o demônio andrógino disse num sussurro enquanto se colocava em posição de ataque. Vergil havia conseguido tirar grande parte de seu poder antigo, mas não havia tempo para buscar explicações. Num salto animalesco, Perséfone atacou Vergil, que pareceu não esperar tamanha violência do demônio que julgava haver vencido.

- Você não vai interferir? – Hati perguntou à Livia.

- Não. Já terei que interferir na luta com Mundus. Deixe que Vergil destrua Perséfone. Eu quero ver o que ele vai fazer com sua essência depois disso.

- Como?

- Apenas observe.

**-x-x-x-**

- Você pretende me levar até onde, mestiço?

Dante pode ouvir a voz de Aurus à sua frente, e notou uma pontada de sarcasmo em seu tom.

- Eu pretendo ainda chutar a bunda de alguns demônios antes de partir desse inferno. Mas como o tiozão está cansado, eu posso tentar deixá-lo na estação mais próxima para o mundo humano, o que acha? – Dante respondeu à altura, provocando Aurus mais ainda.

- Continue rindo, mestiço.

- Se continuar o provocando, eu deixo você aqui e chamo Livia para acabar com o que sobra de você – Ametista intercedeu a favor de Dante, calando Aurus.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, quebrado somente por Ametista que disse num sussurro para Dante:

- Mas, falando sério, onde você pensa que vai? Não podemos voltar até Livia...

- Eu sei. Você vai voltar com ele. Eu vou ficar.

- Como assim?

- Não posso deixar meu irmão sozinho.

- Ele pode tomar conta de si próprio, tenho certeza.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não conseguiria fazer isso, me entende?

- Sim... Infelizmente, te entendo.

- Então... Eu não sei como criar um portal aqui, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe – Dante neste momento parou de andar e esperou Aurus se virar para trás para continuar. – Então, demônio, que tal abrir um portal e se mandar com a Ametista?

- E deixar você aqui? Acha que teria chance sozinho?

- Cala a boca e faz seu trabalho. Eu já te salvei de ser exterminado. Só se manda com a garota, okay?

Aurus o encarou por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre sua proposta. Era algo arriscado voltar para o mundo humano, mas se ficasse seria morto ou teria uma existência vergonhosa, tendo que fugir da ira de Livia e de outros tantos demônios que já sabiam de sua história. Não havia lugar para ele no inferno, não poderia viver mais entre demônios, pois deixaria de confiar em todos eles.

Sem falar qualquer palavra caminhou até um monte de pedras e criou uma espécie de circulo enquanto ditava um mantra desconhecido a Dante e a Ametista, que meramente se olhavam intrigados.

Os próximos acontecimentos foram estranhos aos mestiços, mas se lembram de uma cortina de fumaça acompanhada de intensa dor de cabeça, que os fez fechar os olhos reclamando. Quando olharam perceberam que havia uma espécie de buraco entre as rochas e Aurus os olhava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Cara... Até que presta pra alguma coisa ainda! – Dante disse analisando o portal.

- Vamos logo, Ametista. Esse portal é fraco e não vai durar muito tempo. Não se esqueça que sou de longe o demônio de antes – Aurus disse friamente.

Ametista encarou Dante, como se esperando alguma palavra de incentivo, pois ainda temia a presença do pai. Aliás, temia muito aquele demônio completamente estranho a ela e que, até então, a havia torturado.

- Vai logo, Ametista – Dante reclamou tentando a animar.

Ela ainda o fitou mais uma vez antes de caminhar até portal e já quase desaparecendo, disse:

- Eu vou querer uma visita sua quando voltar!

- Mande um alô pra Trish! – Dante piscou vendo a jovem desaparecer. Logo em seguida viu Aurus a seguir, e antes de sumir na escuridão o olhou com um sorriso provocador. Dante esperava, ao ver aquele gesto, que o demônio não tentasse fazer nada contra Ametista na sua ausência. Demônios eram impulsivos e o caçador temia que sua natureza não se acalmasse uma vez no mundo humano.

Esperava estar errado.

**-x-x-x-**

Vergil odiava brincar com suas vitimas, perder tempo com demonstrações de força. Era a favor da morte rápida do oponente, e, por este motivo, decidiu destruir logo Perséfone e acabar com aquele último obstáculo até Mundus.

Não fora preciso invocar seu lado demoníaco, mas a força presente em suas veias mesmo assim era intensa; deixando Perséfone intrigada com aquele novo demônio, filho de Sparda. Com um golpe violento, derrubou Perséfone entre rochas, a prendendo entre as mesmas que despencavam. Caminhou até ela e disse num tom vitorioso:

- Fim da linha, Perséfone.

- O que existe em você? – Perséfone perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Vontade – respondeu friamente enquanto tocava o pescoço do demônio com uma das mãos e sentia seus gemidos de dor. Era a hora da assimilação.

Livia caminhou até ambos e disse observando a cena:

- Realmente aprendeu, não é mesmo? Percebe como é maravilhoso controlar a força de outro demônio?

Vergil terminou seu ato e observou o corpo desfalecido da oponente ao chão. Levantou-se e limpou o traje sujo com gotas de sangue, somente para depois falar:

- Livia, você sabe que posso fazer isso com você também?

- Você pode tentar, mas duvido que consiga. Poderíamos ficar aqui por horas e horas... Afinal de contas, não se esqueça que existe em você meu sangue. Enfim, Hati! – Livia disse autoritariamente virando na direção do demônio alado. – Cerque a fortaleza com as legiões. Não deixe que ninguém escape daqui vivo. Ceres, leve um destacamento e veja o que acontece com os demônios menores que não vieram até aqui. Preciso saber se está tudo em ordem. Se eles já perceberam que Mundus perdeu e aceitaram bem a mudança de planos.

Hati e Ceres seguiram por caminhos distintos, deixando Livia e Vergil sozinhos entre as almas amaldiçoadas.

- Logo precisarei libertá-las.

- Você não precisará delas quando assimilar o poder de Mundus – Livia respondeu triunfante caminhando até a entrada do castelo de Mundus. Podia sentir a energia do lugar e duvidava que o antigo demônio aceitasse a derrota como Perséfone aceitara.

Vergil olhou ao seu redor, pensando como era estranho nenhum demônio menor interferir na batalha, mas percebeu que eles o temiam. Eles observavam tudo de longe e sabiam que não teriam chance contra o novo demônio. Era uma questão lógica de sobrevivência que Vergil compreendeu rapidamente. Eles precisavam de um líder para os impedir do caos, e se Mundus não possuía mais força para tal, era necessário um novo chefe. Este chefe seria Vergil. Livia também sabia daquilo, por esse motivo mandara Ceres patrulhar as terras infernais...

Retirou sua espada da bainha e seguiu Livia escadas acima, as almas o seguindo lentamente, como se soubessem que a vitória era algo óbvio.


	23. Capítulo XXII  O Fim de um Reinado

**CAPÍTULO XXII – O FIM DE UM REINADO**

* * *

A fortaleza de Mundus estava deserta. Sem sinal de qualquer demônio que pudesse impedi-los. Livia e Vergil caminharam até o grande hall com suas paredes de pedra e pararam para observar ao seu redor. Só havia os dois ali, pois Vergil decidira deixar o momento oportuno para libertar novamente as almas que até então o ajudaram.

- O ar está denso, mas sem sinal de traidores – Livia disse num sussurro caminhando até as longas escadas logo à sua frente. Iniciou a subida lentamente, como se esperasse alguma surpresa vinda de Mundus e seus servos.

- Eles aparecerão na hora certa.

- Não é do feitio de Mundus isso que... – Livia parou sua frase repentinamente.

Vergil também parecia ter sentido o que fizera Livia paralisar, o que o fez tirar sua espada com cuidado da bainha. Em questão de segundos Livia foi jogada pela escada juntamente com outro demônio. Vergil se surpreendeu com a cena, principalmente ao ouvir um grito de ódio feminino que vinha do local onde Livia havia caído. Percebeu, então, que Aletta tentava matar a oponente, sem surtir o efeito desejado, pois Livia, num momento de agilidade, empurrara Aletta na direção das escadas, quebrando um antigo pilar de pedra no caminho.

Livia levantou-se do chão e seguiu até Aletta. Ao perceber que Vergil pensava em interferir, disse com voz rouca e olhar sádico:

- Ela é minha.

Aletta correu de Livia, liberando uma espessa coluna de fumaça negra no caminho. Ao contrário de se sentir intimidada, Livia soltou uma sonora gargalhada enquanto procurava pela rival.

- Onde pensa que vai se esconder... Sua criatura fraca e invejosa.

- Invejosa? – ouviram a voz de Aletta ecoar pelo salão. – Não fui eu que por inveja destruiu as forças de Mundus! Você é a invejosa aqui, Livia! Maquinando para tomar o poder!

- Tão desnecessária para mim... Para Mundus... – Livia disse com sorriso de escárnio.

- Do que está falando?

- Se fosse tão adorada pelo seu mestre, duvido que estaria aqui sabendo que morrerá nas minhas mãos. Ele não permitiria isso. Encare a verdade: Mundus te deixou morrer porque sabe que pode nos atrasar. É o tempo que ele precisa para tentar algo contra nós.

- NUNCA! – Aletta urrou tentando atacar Livia, que a acertou com sua espada a derrubando no chão.

Vergil observava tudo de longe, sabendo que logo enfrentaria Mundus. Precisava de toda a concentração possível para aquele momento e, por este motivo, decidiu apenas ver o que Livia fazia com o último obstáculo para enfrentar o Príncipe do Submundo.

Livia seguiu até Aletta e a encarou no chão.

- Vai tentar jogar aquela fumaça de novo? – Livia fez um sinal com as mãos, debochando da mulher.

- Eu não vou deixar que mate Mundus! – Aletta levantou-se, surpreendendo Livia com a sua força de vontade.

- Esforço em vão. Sabe, Aletta... Sempre quis te matar lentamente, mas hoje não tenho tempo para isso. Então, me perdoe pela pressa, sim? – Livia respondeu enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão e pressionava Aletta na parede, esmagando seus ossos.

Aletta gemeu, assustada com a força da rival.

- Onde está sua irmã? – perguntou parada ao lado da mulher.

- Longe... Você nunca a encontrará.

- Você deixou que ela fugisse?

- Exato! – Aletta cuspiu sangue no chão.

- Não que ela seja capaz de sobreviver aqui, não é mesmo? Bem, ela não é uma ameaça também... Adeus, Aletta.

Com um novo sinal com a mão direita fez com que Aletta tivesse seus ossos esmagados a matando lentamente. Não satisfeita com aquilo, decide fazer com que Vergil tome sua força vital, assim como fizera com Argos e Perséfone.

- Duvide que consiga algo dela tão valioso quanto conseguiu com Perséfone, mas tente...

Vergil se aproximou, vendo os últimos espasmos de Aletta, e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Aletta estremeceu, talvez sabendo o que lhe aconteceria. Com os mesmos gestos que fizera anteriormente, tocou o rosto de Aletta sentindo a força demoníaca que vinha de seu interior. Como Livia dissera, Aletta não possuía o poderio que Perséfone lhe passou, mas era algo considerável e útil em sua luta contra Mundus. Pode sentir quando Aletta parara de respirar, o que o fez se levantar já sabendo que a assimilação estava completa.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra voltou sua caminhada em direção ao encontro com o antigo soberano das terras infernais, e esperava que ninguém mais lhe atrapalhasse.

Quanto mais se aproximava de Mundus, mas podia sentir quão destinado estava para aquela missão. Não havia outra pessoa para terminar com o poder de Mundus. Nenhum demônio jamais ousara aquilo, nem mesmo Livia ou seu pai. Ao se aproximar de grandes portas duplas de mármore, teve seu braço impedido por Livia, que disse friamente:

- Ele usará artifícios antigos para lhe enganar. Você sabe disso, não é mesmo?

- Nada me fará esquecer qual é meu objetivo aqui.

- Veremos se terá sua tão esperada _glória_.

Vergil ignorou a provocação de Livia e apenas abriu as pesadas portas à sua frente. Era a hora que tanto esperava: matar Mundus.

* * *

Dante corria desesperado ao encontro do seu irmão. Precisava impedi-lo de cometer qualquer idiotice, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente estaria atrasado para tal coisa. Ao chegar à entrada da grande fortaleza de Mundus notou a cena à sua frente: corpos dizimados, cheiro de carniça e uma pequena tropa de seu lado esquerdo. Parados no topo da escada estavam Nyarlathotep, que parecia impaciente, e Hati.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Hati pensa que pode impedir qualquer um de entrar! – Nyarlathotep disse com o ódio estampado em seu olhar.

- É do meu irmão que estamos falando! Eu vou entrar de qualquer jeito!

- Nem tente! Tenho ordens de Livia pra impedir que qualquer um entre nessa fortaleza! E não vai ser você que fará diferente!

- Há! Essa cópia mal feita de anjo acha que vai me controlar... Só me faltava essa...

Dante terminou a frase e iniciou sua subida em direção a entrada da fortaleza, mas foi barrado por um ágil Hati que aterrissou logo na sua frente.

- Eu disse que ninguém entrará.

Nyarlathotep aproveitou a situação e seu ódio por Hati para provocar o mestiço e assim deixá-lo irritado o suficiente com o demônio alado para iniciarem uma disputa.

- Hati pensa que pode controlar qualquer um, não é mesmo?

- Calado, traidor – Hati, apesar da vontade em destruir o demônio que lhe causara tantos problemas no passado, decidiu acalmar-se antes que tivesse que enfrentar a fúria de Vergil e Livia. – Vocês acham que possuem a força necessária para encararem Mundus?

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Dante perguntou provocando o demônio. Não que fosse algo sábio a se fazer.

- Fazendo com que nenhum demônio ou _seres inferiores_ – frisou o final da frase enquanto encarava Dante – atrapalhem Vergil. Afinal de contas, não é algo fácil destruir Mundus.

- Esses demônios... – Dante apontou a pequena tropa atrás de Hati. – É só isso que você tem para me barrar?

- Não faça isso ser doloroso para você, Dante.

- Eu só quero entrar, Hati.

- Nós queremos entrar – Nyarlathotep frisou parando ao lado do mestiço.

Dante não gostava de nenhum daqueles demônios, contudo Nyarlathotep e Dante tinham um problema em comum: passar por Hati e chegarem até Vergil.

- E vocês acham que chegando lá vão conseguir algo? Vergil os impedirá de passar.

- Por que não me deixa decidir isso, ehn? – Dante apontou a espada Sparda na direção do demônio que não deixou de se sentir intimidado com a espada do antigo traidor.

- Sparda...

- Sim, ela mesmo. Feliz? – Dante reclamou impaciente. – Que tal me deixar passar... Afinal de contas, preciso entregar essa espada para meu irmão.

- Quanta prepotência da sua parte pensar que deixarei passar simplesmente por possuir Sparda.

- Eu não espero isso – Dante disse preparado para atacar Hati, que ao invés do esperado por Dante, simplesmente saiu da frente do mestiço, abrindo caminho para sua passagem.

- Eu sei que não conseguirá chegar perto do seu irmão. Mas não me importo.

- Você sabe que se meu irmão morrer por sua culpa, vai ter muito a explicar, não é mesmo? – Dante perguntou o provocando, ainda mais ao perceber que conseguira o que queria.

Assim que passou ouviu Hati exclamar irado:

- Eu disse apenas para o mestiço passar.

Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que Nyarlathotep tinha sua passagem impedida.

- Seria muito ver meu inimigo passando.

- Ei, Hati! Não vou deixar o _Nyarlatep_ sozinho aí com você.

- Nyarlathotep – o demônio o corrigiu.

- Que seja... Ele foi libertado por Vergil, se esqueceu? Duvido que meu irmão queira ver seu braço direito do lado de fora da fortaleza – Dante exagerou para Hati.

Hati encarou o antigo inimigo e antes que se arrependesse de seus atos, deixou que passasse. Nyarlathotep agradeceu ao se encontrar com Dante, que meramente acenou com a cabeça. Nunca se imaginou naquela situação: defendendo um demônio nas terras infernais de outro demônio. Ambos seguindo até o centro da fortaleza, para defender ajudar Vergil contra o poderoso Mundus. Contudo, sabia que, apesar de todas suas ações, era um mero coadjuvante. Ali apenas para seguir os passos do irmão, como alguém que realmente se importava com o gêmeo.

* * *

O ambiente era mais claro que o resto da fortaleza. Uma luz forte e possível de cegar simples mortais. O grande salão tinha uma abóbada alta de pedra e colunas redondas eram visíveis por todo o local. Vergil e Livia adentraram o recinto atentos a qualquer som, pois apesar de não haver sinal de Mundus, eles sabiam que o demônio estava ali.

- Onde está você, Mundus? – Vergil perguntou com tom ameaçador. Ansioso pelo seu encontro com o governante do submundo.

Ouve um ruído alto que ecoou por todo o salão seguido de um leve tremor. Logo em seguida, escutaram a voz de Mundus, imponente e onipresente:

- Um mestiço e um demônio da elite juntos... O inferno não é mais o mesmo... No passado, algo assim nunca aconteceria.

- Vai continuar se escondendo, Mundus? – Livia disse olhando para todos os lados possíveis. Ela conhecia o soberano e sabia do que ele era capaz.

Ouviram uma longa risada. Cruel e sádica.

- Livia, ainda tem coragem de aparecer na minha presença depois de tudo que fez? Depois de sua traição? Sabe que caminhou em direção ao seu túmulo, vindo até aqui me defrontar.

Livia não demonstrou qualquer sentimento ao ouvir aquele comentário, continuando a olhar o vazio do salão. Vergil, por outro lado, caminhou até se aproximar de um suntuoso altar de mármore e disse em voz alta:

- Eu tenho força suficiente para enfrentá-lo, Mundus. Em minhas veias corre o sangue de Sparda. O mesmo que conseguiu te vencer uma vez, ou já se esqueceu?

- Há algo de estranho em você, Vergil. Mas essa confiança toda não o levará a lugar algum. Mesmo que tente se passar por demônio, não há nada em você que possa lhe fortalecer.

- Por que não aparece para descobrir, Mundus?

- Primeiro irei matá-la lentamente, Livia. Assim aprenderá que não perdôo traidores.

- Não foi o que vi ao longo dos milênios, Mundus. Você perdoou Aurus, e até mesmo aquela fraca Accalia. Toda ação que fez nos conduziu a essa situação atual! Se não conseguimos controlar os tolos humanos é porque você falhou! Todo esse tempo eu fiquei ao seu lado, para quê? Você apenas mostrou sua desconfiança e ainda trouxe Aurus para me enfrentar! Sim, eu estou conduzindo Vergil até a vitória; e o meu motivo é simples: eu não quero morrer vendo um traidor tomar meu lugar! Você criou sua própria derrota, Mundus. Encare-a _agora_.

- Talvez errei em lhe dar tanto poder assim, Livia. Contudo, irei consertar meu erro.

Ouve um segundo de silêncio seguido por um momento de escuridão total. Vergil e Livia estavam atentos a qualquer movimento de Mundus, que logo surgiu. Rápido e impiedoso. Com violência criou uma espécie de barreira de fogo entre Livia e Vergil, para depois aparecer somente para Livia, em uma espécie de visão. Ao mesmo tempo real e fruto de imaginação. Somente a mulher o via, e sabia o que aquilo significava. Livia conhecia seus truques, por isso não se surpreendeu ao ver uma grande estátua de pedra surgir na sua frente. Havia articulação em seus membros, apesar de se mexer pouco, e seus olhos apresentavam uma fantasmagórica chama azulada.

- Eu sei que está querendo me enganar. Nem Vergil, muito menos eu cairei nesse truque barato, Mundus – Livia respondeu lentamente, observando cada passo daquela estátua.

Vergil parecia impaciente, não sabia o que se passava do outro lado da chama. Tentava sair daquela prisão, por mais difícil que parecesse. Mundus conseguira conjurar uma espécie de fogo, usando toda sua força imortal, para impedir que Vergil o alcançasse.

- Minha filha, ainda há tempo de renegar Vergil! Eu sei que você deu seu sangue para o novo demônio beber. Sei também que deixa que se alimente de meus demônios da elite. Por quê?

- E sabe também que ele possui as almas que renegou um espaço no inferno?

- Almas caídas! Pior que o mais sujo dos demônios de Selenisa! Você viu quando as aprisionei, e mesmo assim, aceitou o trato desse mestiço!

- Eu as odeio profundamente, mas serão minha arma de ataque.

- Livia... Você matou todos meus aliados. Levou Hati, Zagreu para seu lado! Fez com que Lynceus e Skoll desaparecessem! Você não merece nada mais que um lento sofrimento! Quando a atingir, terei certeza que seja confinada e sofra eternamente! – sua voz saiu profunda e ecoou pelo salão.

Livia apenas riu.

- Veremos quem vencerá...

Havia tempos que Livia não usava sua total força demoníaca para um combate. Contudo, sabia que ali seria preciso. Respirou profundamente e sentiu leves mudanças em seu corpo, pois apenas demônios antigos e completos como ela podiam assimilar tão bem físico humano com características próprias de seres infernais.

- Quer realmente isso, Livia? – Mundus desistiu de artifícios, transformando-se numa grande figura alada que bloqueou a entrada do salão.

Vergil, naquele momento, conseguira sair de seu bloqueio e viu Mundus a menos de vinte metros, sua figura crescendo a cada instante, asas imensas e assustadoras. Observou Livia agora novamente ao seu lado e notou a diferença em seu físico: no local de mãos humanas se viam longas garras e seu rosto, apesar de preservar semelhanças com o rosto de uma mulher, agora mais parecia uma figura demoníaca. Olhos amarelados, dentes afiados o bastante para dilacerar a carne de um demônio.

Ela soltou um urro, capaz de fazer um simples humano assustar-se além de sua compreensão, e correu em direção à Mundus. Vergil tentou Pará-la, pois era ele que terminaria com o soberano do inferno, mas sabia que nada a impediria de tentar destruí-lo. Correu para juntar-se na luta, mas foi barrado novamente, desta vez por diversos demônios menores, conjurados por Mundus, apenas para retardá-lo mais.

Vergil pode ouvir a risada maléfica de Mundus quando os novos inimigos chegaram à cena. Livia, por outro lado, tentava com agilidade atacar Mundus, que sempre conseguia rebater seus ataques, parecendo brincar com a mulher.

- LUTE! – Livia gritou conjurando uma espada e encarando Mundus sem se intimidar com o oponente.

Vergil sabia que era inútil ignorar aqueles meros demônios, pois eles o seguiriam até Mundus; mas o simples fato de ver seu plano ser frustrado o irritava profundamente. Com ódio estampado em seu rosto, destruiu os inúmeros demônios em questão de minutos.

Correu novamente até Mundus, dessa vez esperando que ele terminasse com seus truques baratos. Ao alcançá-lo, viu Livia lutando contra o poderoso demônio, a espada contra uma poderosa corrente. Para distrair Mundus, o novo demônio jogou inúmeras lanças em sua direção, fazendo com que o Príncipe urra-se de ódio por ter sido atrapalhado de sua ação. Livia, aproveitou-se do distraio de Mundus para atacá-lo, desta vez subindo em direção à cabeça do demônio, sendo impedida, entretanto, pelo forte braço de Mundus.

- Pensam que podem de derrotar assim? Eu? O grande soberano do Inferno?

Jogou Livia na direção oposta do salão, onde a mulher bateu o corpo em uma das pilastras, quebrando-a no mesmo instante. Ela se levantou, ignorando o ataque de Mundus. Vergil, contudo, preferiu terminar logo com a soberania de Mundus. Sem esperar Livia e suas brincadeiras com o demônio.

Precisava das almas, pelo menos uma última vez. A última vez antes de assimilar o poder de Mundus. Com seu mantra as chamou, fazendo Mundus tirar sua atenção de Lívia.

- Que truque pretende usar, Vergil?

Houve um instante de silêncio, apenas necessário para Vergil ganhar a força vinda das almas renegadas por Mundus. Ouve um forte clarão e em seguida, Vergil diz friamente:

- Este truque tenho certeza que não conhece ainda, Mundus.

De trás de si sugiram inúmeras almas, todas sedentas do sangue do antigo inimigo. O grito de ódio era intenso... Mundus as encarou por um instante, antes de iniciar sua batalha pela vida. Vergil as observava de longe, quando Livia chegou ao seu lado e disse:

- Ele não morrerá assim.

- Eu sei. Mas quero que veja quão impotente é.

Vergil pegava sua espada Rancor quando sentiu a presença do irmão por perto.

- Dante... – sussurrou.

Livia não deixou de ouvir aquela palavra, comentando logo em seguida:

- Seu irmão mestiço não tem limite, não é mesmo?

- Eu não pretendo salvá-lo caso entre aqui.

- Ele não conseguiria, de qualquer forma. Mundus selou o local. Uma pena, já que adoraria vê-lo morrer.

Vergil nada disse. Ao invés disso, decidiu dar fim aquele duelo. Mundus, contudo, não estava pronto para morrer.

Com um tremor violento, metade da sala começa a desmoronar, e Vergil vê Mundus ainda vivo, mesmo repleto de almas imortais ao seu redor. Com agilidade, pula em direção a Mundus e consegue atingi-lo com a espada, mas é atacado pela longa corrente que o demônio ainda brandia. Com violência, Vergil cai.

Livia corre na direção do demônio e ao jogar uma quantidade poderosa de energia, para bloquear a força de Mundus, também é atingida. Desta vez, Mundus joga uma lança, que perfura seu corpo, a fazendo tombar ao chão. Livia tenta retirar a lança, mas Mundus a impede, criando demônios menores para torturá-la, enquanto continua presa.

- Por que não morre? – Vergil fala em um tom baixo, irritado com suas derrotas, vendo Mundus repleto de almas, mas sem ser totalmente atingido por elas. Ele sofria, mas não era suficiente para derrotá-lo. Era preciso mais. Era preciso de uma arma poderosa para penetrar em sua carne demoníaca. Era preciso Sparda.

- Sparda... – sussurra.

- Ataque logo, mestiço! – Mundus o provoca. – Pensou que essas almas conseguiriam me deter?

Vergil o encarou uma última vez antes de correr na direção da entrada do salão e com um golpe violento abrir a porta bloqueada com a espada Rancor. Como imaginado, Dante estava do outro lado, lutando com inúmeros demônios, impedido de adentrar o local, juntamente com Nyarlathotep.

Dante sentiu a presença do irmão logo atrás de si, fazendo-o virar-se e dizer irritado:

- Que tal uma ajudinha?

- Dê-me Sparda e terá minha ajuda.

- Como você é engraçado, Vergil.

- Não tenho tempo para perder, Dante. Minhas almas impedem Mundus de me alcançar, mas não conseguirei segurá-las por muito tempo. Dê-me a espada!

Nyarlathotep encara Dante, mas logo continua matando os demônios que aparecem. Dante encara a espada em suas mãos por alguns instantes antes de jogá-la na direção do irmão. Ele esperava que Vergil fizesse algo de bom com aquela arma, afinal de contas, ele ainda era seu gêmeo. Mesmo que aquela palavra, no momento, pouco significasse.

O demônio a pega no ar e olha o irmão uma ultima vez antes de selar a entrada novamente, desta vez usando a espada, criando uma espécie de parede invisível. Dante grita de ódio ao ver aquilo, mas percebe a ação do irmão: impedi-lo de morrer nas mãos de Mundus. Logo em seguida vê inúmeras almas passarem por Vergil, prontas para serem usadas contra os demônios de Mundus.

- Vergil, seu cretino...

* * *

Livia estava presa entre o chão e a lança de Mundus. Havia quatro demônios criados por Mundus ao seu redor, apenas para se saciar com sua desgraça. Contudo, ela não permitiria aquilo tão cedo. Livia ainda queria ver Mundus perecer. Primeiro derrubou os demônios mais próximos com sua energia demoníaca. Depois, vendo os seres de distanciarem, tentou retirar rapidamente a lança cravada em si. Era somente ela contra os quatro demônios, afinal.

- Mundus, Mundus... Você ainda consegue lançar uma magia como ninguém... – reclamou enquanto via os quatro demônios retornarem.

Esperou que chegassem mais próximos de si, e quando o primeiro deles desceu para atacá-la, mordeu seu pescoço, dilacerando-o. Seu próximo passo era apenas esperar que chegassem e matá-los da mesma forma. Os demônios eram fracos, apenas ali para aproveitar-se de sue estado. O que Mundus não sabia era que era preciso mais que uma lança cravada para parar Livia.

* * *

Vergil encarou Mundus, desta vez livre das almas que o atormentavam. Mostrou Sparda para seu inimigo, que apenas riu debochadamente.

- Apenas um pedaço de metal, Vergil. Inútil!

Não havia mais necessidade de prolongar aquela conversa. Era hora de terminar aquele duelo de uma vez por todas. Somente ele e Mundus.

- Meu pai era seu demônio favorito, não é mesmo? Ele o traiu... Assim como Livia foi... – Vergil apontou Livia ainda deitada no chão, mas sem a ameaça dos demônios menores, já mortos pela mulher.

- Não vai salvá-la? Parece que ela lhe deu mais que seu sangue, não é mesmo?

- Ela não precisa de minha ajuda, Mundus. Não tente tirar o foco do duelo – Vergil respondeu irritado.

Com força e destreza, Vergil correu em direção a Mundus, que mesmo enfraquecido pela luta com as inúmeras almas, era um poderoso rival. Era nítido que Vergil era mais ágil, mas Mundus possuía uma força milenar. Tentava atingir Vergil, que acertava grande parte dos golpes na pele revestida de armadura de Mundus. Seu diferencial era a vontade em vencer aquele duelo.

* * *

Livia conseguira retirar a lança de si e jogá-la longe. Seu ferimento era grave, mas sabia que se recuperaria. Precisava apenas de algo que não tinha no momento: tempo. Tentou se levantar para continuar a luta contra Mundus e ajudar Vergil, que poderia não vencer o poderoso demônio sozinho.

* * *

Mundus sabia que seu fim estava próximo. Vergil era decidido como o pai e aprendera muito em sua estadia no inferno. O que podia ser feito para mudar aquela situação era agarrar-se ao fato de que Vergil não nascera demônio, mas sim fora transformado em um. Não era um pensamento reconfortante, como logo Mundus percebeu. Contudo, servia para lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Vergil seguia em seu ataque, mas sem receber graves contra-ataques de Mundus, que em mais de um momento conseguira ferir o filho de Sparda. Foi então que Livia decidiu ajudar o demônio, sabendo que precisava terminar aquela luta o mais rápido possível. Conseguira destruir mais uma das grandes pilastras do local, esta sendo feita de pedra e sua ponta repleta de longos espetos, e usando sua força a jogou na direção de Mundus, atingindo-o com violência no peito.

Puderam ouvir um urro de ódio sendo proferido do monumental demônio, que sentira a pedra afiada entrar em seu coração. Vergil aproveitou-se daquele instante e atravessou Sparda na boca de Mundus. O soberano encarou Livia no chão e Vergil prestes a descer e decidiu, então, dar seu último golpe.

- Não se iluda, Vergil. Você será morto quando não for mais necessário. Existe algo na nossa natureza que ainda não aprendeu: não somos confiáveis.

Dizendo isso houve um grande clarão, impedindo tanto Livia quanto Vergil de enxergarem o que acontecia no salão. Apesar de Livia não ver o que ocorria, Vergil sentiu em sua própria pele a presença de Mundus, que antes de aceitar sua morte decidira atacá-lo uma última vez. Usando o resto de sua força demoníaca tentou possuir Vergil, que ainda tentava lutar contra aquela energia, sabendo o que significava. Sua única solução foi assimilar tudo que Mundus podia lhe entregar, antes que tivesse seu corpo possuído pelo demônio.

A próxima coisa que foi possível discernir foi uma grande corrente de vento e Vergil caído no chão, a espada Sparda ainda em sua mão, suja de sangue, como se tivesse acabado de atingir alguém. Do seu lado uma carcaça e os restos de uma reluzente armadura de prata.

Livia caminhou até Vergil, cautelosa, e pensou se estaria ele prestes a morrer. Se morresse o que aconteceria com tudo aquilo que planejara? Mundus também morrera, os restos do soberano estavam ao lado de Vergil; contudo, sem Vergil teria que pensar em outras formas de controlar os demônios. Não... Livia refletiu, não era possível que Vergil pudesse ter sido morto nos instantes finais do duelo. Mundus podia ser inescrupuloso, como todos os demônios, mas suas chances de vencer eram míseras.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Vergil e fez algo que não pensava ser capaz de fazer para salvar outro demônio. Mas era necessário. Já em forma humana, usou suas unhas para rasgar a pele do braço e ver seu sangue escuro e puro verter em abundância.

- Espero que tenha pegado a força vital de Mundus, Vergil... – sussurrou jogando seu sangue na direção dos lábios de Vergil.

Depois de alguns instantes, Vergil abriu seus olhos e mirou sua espada na direção de Livia, que agora sorria maliciosamente para o demônio.

- O que pensa que vai fazer com essa espada?

- O que me impede de te matar, agora que tenho o poder de Mundus em minhas veias? Agora que provei ser melhor que até mesmo o grande soberano do Inferno?

- Você pode tentar, Vergil. Podemos ficar nisso por horas e horas... Agora você tem um pouco de mim novamente, então eu vou saber o que está pensando antes mesmo de me atacar.

- Você deu seu sangue para mim? – Vergil disse irritado colocando-se de pé.

- Sim. Você estava imóvel. Parece que te salvei.

Vergil não respondeu, apenas caminhando até o corpo de Mundus e observando o que antes era o grande soberano do Inferno. Agora apenas um pedaço de carne destruída. Continuou parado até ouvir passos atrás de si. Virou-se já sabendo que era seu irmão e disse friamente:

- Dante, acho melhor você voltar. Não posso garantir sua segurança aqui.

- Vai deixar seu irmão vivo? – Livia perguntou encarando Dante à sua frente.

- Sim – Vergil respondeu friamente.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Isso não é seu problema.

- Ela é perigosa, Vergil, mas suponho que não vai adiantar nada falar isso pra você. De qualquer forma, o que foi que você se tornou? – havia tristeza em sua voz, mas Vergil ignorou o sentimento do irmão.

- Tornei-me o que queria, Dante. Agora, preciso continuar meus planos. Se você for embora agora nada acontecerá com você. Abrirei um portal para aqui. Apenas vá.

- Eu preciso voltar com a espada, maninho.

- Não. A espada fica.

- Sempre prepotente, não é mesmo?

Vergil ignorou o irmão e caminhou até o centro do salão destruído e usando a própria Sparda abriu um pequeno portal recitando um antigo mantra. Dante encarava irritado o irmão, sem esconder sua preocupação, enquanto Nyarlathotep e Livia apenas observavam.

Assim que o portal foi criado, Vergil esperou que o irmão se aproximasse para poder finalmente partir.

- Não vai nem agradecer por ter salvado sua vida, irmãozinho?

- Apesar de ter sido útil, arriscou sua vida. Não tente voltar, não serei mais responsável caso retorne.

- Vergil, Vergil... Não sei mais o que falar para você.

- Não fale. Vá logo, Dante – respondeu friamente.

Não adiantaria, Dante pensou. Seu irmão não era mais o irmão que conhecera há anos, e a estadia no inferno apenas piorara aquilo. Suspirando profundamente, caminhou na direção do portal e desapareceu,antes que se arrependesse.

Houve um instante de silêncio até que o portal se desmanchasse e Vergil pudesse voltar seus novos afazeres:

- As almas... – disse com a voz baixa olhando a espada Rancor.

- É hora de libertá-las, meu senhor – Nyarlathotep disse lentamente, medindo suas palavras.

Vergil tocou levemente na espada e em poucos segundos foi rodeado por inúmeras almas.

- Cumprimos nossa promessa, demônio. Ajudamos um desconhecido para ver Mundus cair. E agora queremos nossa liberdade.

- Sim... Apesar de úteis, não posso mantê-las aqui. Eu sei que o inferno as impediu de seguir em frente, por isso as libertarei.

- O mestiço foi ambicioso e transformou-se num demônio completo, mais poderoso que Mundus – uma voz em uníssono ecoou pelo salão. – Seria interessante ver essa nova etapa sem Mundus no poder, poderíamos ficar como demônios e seguir seus passos como soldados, caso queira.

- Novos demônios para um novo governo... O que ganho com isso?

- Soldados leais, que odiavam Mundus e não possuem vinculo algum com seu antigo reinado. Além do mais, provará para todos sua força, criando novos demônios.

- Não é um processo rápido. Preciso de tempo e de privacidade – Vergil respondeu friamente, dando a entender que aquilo seria feito à distância de Livia e Nyarlathotep.

Vergil não queria chamar atenção desnecessária para as mudanças que fazia. As almas seriam criadas em sua solidão.

- Naturalmente. A espada Rancor é nosso local de repouso – dizendo isso as almas desapareceram com um forte clarão.

- Vamos – disse voltando a caminhar em direção à saída do salão. – Temos assuntos pendentes ainda.

Livia não concordou com o que acabara de ver, mas esperaria a hora certa para falar sua opinião, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvida.

* * *

Ao chegarem até a entrada da fortaleza de Mundus, Vergil se surpreendeu ao ver não só Hati e suas tropas, como também parados logo abaixo deles, uma legião de demônios, todos recrutados por Ceres.

- Vê, Vergil. Você não precisa das almas ao seu lado. Existem demônios que morreriam para ficar ao seu lado.

- Demônios recrutados por Ceres. Não por mim. Ele pode ser seu homem de confiança, mas não é o meu.

- Você verá que está errado.

Vergil virou-se para Livia e disse friamente:

- Não pense que porque me ajudou, terá total controle do Inferno. Da mesma forma que traiu Mundus, você pode me trair. Eu não confio em você, Livia.

- Eu posso sentir o que corre em suas veias agora. Sei que é um demônio poderoso, Vergil. Você terá seus benefícios ao andar do meu lado, assim como eu terei os meus. Será uma relação interessante, te garanto.

- Veremos o que é interessante para _você_ no futuro...

Vergil, então, dirigiu-se aos demônios a sua frente e disse:

- Mundus está morto. Seu corpo está entre os destroços da fortaleza que até agora foi seu lar. Este local será destruído. Não quero nenhum tipo de vinculo com esse passado demoníaco. Assimilei sua força e serei o novo soberano do inferno, como já devem saber. Muitos me conhecem como filho de Sparda, e apesar de meu pai ser um rebelde, garanto que não possuo nenhum tipo de vinculo com o mundo terreno. Contudo, apesar de compreender a superioridade demoníaca frente aos humanos, sei também que não temos força para controlar aquele mundo. Precisamos nos preparar, pois Mundus levou esse local a inúmeras derrotas. Algumas mudanças serão feitas, como a forma que o inferno era governado. Novos demônios serão nomeados como meus conselheiros, já que quero limpar esse local da presença podre de Mundus – Vergil disse as últimas palavras encarando Hati.

Muitos dos demônios respeitavam Vergil, pois sabiam que o tempo de Mundus havia acabado. Se aquele era o homem que conseguira destruir o antigo soberano das Terras Infernais, não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Ele representava poder e determinação e precisava ser seguido, mesmo que fosse um antigo mestiço e seu pai fosse o rebelde Sparda.

Seria um processo lento. Mudanças sempre foram demoradas. Era preciso que o inferno compreendesse que agora seu novo soberano era Vergil, não mais Mundus. O mestiço que fora preso e torturado por Mundus e que conseguira assimilar força demoníaca e transformar-se em um demônio completo.


	24. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Dante chegou à sua loja, Devil May Cry, e abriu a porta com um suspiro. Sabia que seria interrogado. Sabia que teria dezenas de coisas para explicar a Trish e Lady. Assim que abriu a porta deparou-se não só com ambas as mulheres, mas também Ametista; todas sentadas na sala e com olhares de censura no olho.

- Dante! Finalmente! – Trish disse aliviada ao ver que Dante estava vivo. Caminhou até ele e ao notar que não trazia a espada Sparda, perguntou:

- Cadê Sparda?

- Vergil está com ela.

- Como assim? – Trish perguntou transtornada.

- Não tive muita escolha, meu irmãozinho está um pouco fora de controle, Trish. Mas não se preocupe, tudo que ele podia fazer, já fez. Não há volta.

- Ele conseguiu? – Ametista viu-se perguntando incrédula.

- Sim. Mundus está morto. Aliás, cadê Aurus?

- Eu precisava vir aqui e saber se estava bem. Então, deixei que ele ficasse na minha casa.

- Que loucura... Ele não é um perigo?

- Não. Acho que não pelo menos.

- Aurus não é nosso problema agora.

- Mas vai ser em breve, Trish – Lady levantou-se irritada. – Como eu perco tudo isso? Não acredito ainda... Olhe, temos um demônio poderoso que aparentemente quer se regenerar na casa da Ametista. Temos seu irmão que acabou de matar Mundus... O que mais pode acontecer?

- Vergil vai governar o Inferno.

Houve um instante de silêncio, até que Lady disse friamente:

- Será que isso vai mudar a situação deste mundo? Digo, sem demônios...?

- Não tenha falsas esperanças, Lady. Meu irmão não tem qualquer tipo de sentimento quando o assunto é a segurança de humanos. Ele mesmo não gostava de se ver como mestiço. Então, duvido que ele pense diferente de Mundus. Veremos.

- Que loucura...

- Agora temos um problema mais próximo do nosso: Aurus – Dante disse fitando Ametista.

- Por enquanto ele não é um problema.

- Vamos ser sinceros, Ametista. Ele é um demônio, enfraquecido, mas é. Vou ficar na minha, contudo, vou observar seus passos. Aliás, você também fará isso. Será nosso trato, tudo bem?

- Claro. Eu também tenho medo de uma recaída.

- Ótimo. Nunca pensei que fosse ver algo com essa força acontecer – Trish falou voltando-se a se sentar.

- Eu também duvidava, até ver meu irmão frente a frente. Ele mudou muito. Mais do que qualquer uma de vocês possa imaginar... O Vergil que vi crescer comigo, não existe mais.

* * *

A sala com suas imponentes paredes de pedras era, para os padrão de vida no inferno, suntuoso. Havia tapeçarias antigas e castiçais de prata iluminavam o local. Vergil estava na frente de uma mesa repleta de manuscritos, pensando em sua atual situação. Ao ouvir a porta da sala se abrir, voltou sua atenção para a entrada. Era Livia e ela parecia contente com alguma notícia, Vergil logo notou pelo sorriso no rosto da mulher.

- Acabo de me encontrar com Lynceus. Ele voltou à sua antiga casa.

- Por que havia fugido?

- Por que pedi para criar um veneno capaz de matar Aurus e quando Aurus não morreu, ele sabia que seria perseguido por ele e Perséfone, a responsável por ter salvado a vida daquela criatura desprezível.

- As notícias correm rápido no inferno. Diga-me, quais demônios do antigo conselho de Mundus estão vivos?

- Eu, Hati, Zagreu, Lynceus, Skoll e aparentemente Accalia.

- Accalia é inútil, mas Skoll faria um estrago considerável se ficasse contra meu reinado.

- Estava resolvendo isso, Vergil – Livia disse caminhando em sua direção. – Coloquei Ceres para procurá-lo. Nada como um lobo farejando outro.

- Veremos se seu novo brinquedo consegue ser esperto.

- Preciso lhe dizer que não concordo com a idéia de ver almas condenadas tornando-se demônios. Posso lhe garantir, também, que muitos demônios ficarão contra essa ação, Vergil – Livia disse em tom sério.

- Esse lugar precisa de carne nova, não acha? Demônios sem vínculo com Mundus e que sejam fiéis a mim por ódio ao antigo reinado, e não porque temem o que lhes acontecerão agora que Mundus morreu – respondeu passando os dedos pelo rosto de Livia.

- Acha que fiquei do seu lado por falta de opção? – Livia perguntou em tom ameaçador afastando seu rosto de Vergil.

- Medo. Foi este motivo que guiou você e tantos outros demônios até aqui.

- Mas aqui estamos. Não que esteja insatisfeito com a minha presença também – Livia provocou.

Vergil virou suas costas para a mulher e seguiu em direção a porta. Antes de sair do local, disse friamente:

- Lembre-se de quem governa agora, Livia. Você me obedecerá acima de tudo, assim como fez por tantos séculos com Mundus. Mas, ao contrário dele, eu não serei tão complacente com faltas.

* * *

Vergil ainda pensava se Livia seria realmente necessária. A mulher representava um perigo e apesar de odiá-la, não conseguia pensar no inferno sem sua presença. Claro, para muitos, o motivo de Livia ainda estar viva era o fato de que Vergil nutria uma estranha relação com a mulher. Contudo, eram boatos, nunca revelados na frente do demônio.

Seguiu pelos longos corredores de sua nova fortaleza até encontrar as escadas que o levariam para o subsolo. Era lá, no ambiente úmido do grande salão escuro que cumpriria sua promessa: trazer as almas de volta a vida, transformando-as em demônios completos. Seriam soldados fieis a Vergil, representantes de uma nova época que surgia no Inferno. Uma época de ambição sem limites, onde seria feito o necessário para recuperar a antiga força daquele local maldito. Só assim poderiam conquistar, finalmente, o mundo humano; assim como fizeram com o mundo celeste há tantos milênios atrás...

* * *

_FIM_

_10 de maio de 2011_


End file.
